Caramel Sex Tapes
by Crystil-Dieminds
Summary: AHHH! WHATS L DOING IN THE SHOWER? AHHH! LIGHT WATCHING GAY PORN? WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE POOR COOKIES L? intrested? read and find out! *L's POV*/LXHis hand?/LXLight/ YAOI!in later chapters
1. Coconut

**Chapter 1:**

**Coconut Lest we drink your sweet milk as it runs frm your body. **

**Authors note: Yeah this is what happens when bordem rears its ugly head!! MWA HA HA HA HA!! So yeah anyway, this is just a sexy little tale of L and Light!! L keeps having fantasies of Light, and its getting slightly annoying. Light turns out to actually be gay, ironically, and L becomes even more confused!! Confusion leads to conflict and stress bwtween the two!! As tempers flare...so do hidden feelings!! How much longer can the two resist each other!! Includes: Jerking off, Porn, Violence, revenge, more revenge, attraction, curiosity, mixed feelings, Yaoi, buttsex,(Some of this dosent happen till later chapters, so patience. sorry if some chapters get boring, im trying my best to keep it intrestin!!) but anyway theres all sorts of great little things in the mix, you dig? ) Please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own Deathnote, cries. **

**Blaqk Audio: "Between Breaths (an XXperspective)"**

**_Do you remember the first time?  
Time stopped then sped so fast.  
In just three minutes you were mine.  
Don't think that it was the last._**

You knew I knew the ways that I could make you say:  
"Please, please please don't take it...  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
And just feel.

Do you remember your last look?  
Well, you were smiling, and drowning  
And I knew exactly what it took  
to make you beg and pray:

"Please, please please don't take it...  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are.

So just feel and play with me  
And just steal away with me.  
So just feel and play with me.

Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are.  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are.

??

I tilt my head back ever so slightly, the muscles in my sore neck giving in to the warm stream of jetting water that runs down me. Giving in as a whore does to her lover…….

The water cascades over my less than perfect body, taking in my shape like it knows me well, like an old warming friend, only to run from me and later disappear down the shower drain. I lift my hand to the back of my neck and rub it softly……why it's so sore is beyond me, maybe it's from staring at that damned computer screen day in and day out? Hell I don't know……

I groan to myself and grab a half used bottle of shampoo from the shelf. It's a lightly scented honeysuckle……so I know for a fact that it isn't mine. Only you could have such horrid tastes in shampoo……….I would have picked something much sweeter.

A strong strawberries and Cream? Or maybe even a sharp Passion fruit mixture………never honeysuckle…..I'm just not one for flower scented things.

But after noticing that it's the only bottle left, I sigh and just use it. Why I even bother with pointing out small stupid things such as that, are beyond me. I guess I'm just an argument prone person by nature…..or just hard to please. Maybe a combination of the two, which makes it even worse. Half the time I think I do it just because I have nothing better to complicate myself with.

I irritably squeeze the solution into my palm and lather it over the thick black mass that proves as a sorry excuse for my hair. I've just never been one to busy myself in primping, therefore my locks usually go un-brushed and un-groomed to the point in which they begin to look more like a lion's mane than hair at all……..

I worm my fingers through my tangles like a harsh comb, and try my best to pull out the rats nests……I wince as I only succeed in ripping out a bit of my hair. Oops………….

I roll my eyes and flick the wad of hair off my fingers, why do I even bother?

I roughly scrub my hopeless mess and do my best to work the shampoo into the tangles, leaving my raven locks drenched in little white bubbles. I rinse the suds out and watch the water turn white with shampoo aftermath as it swirls around my feet.

I wiggle my toes and watch them catch some of the smaller bubbles.

I don't normally take showers often , which I do realize is extremely bad hygiene……..it's not that I don't want to shower…..it's just that I don't like to. It takes up too much time, in which I could be doing other more creative things.

And it stirs unwanted self conscious feelings in me that I normally don't like to harbor.

You can't exactly shower with your clothes on…..and it's just one of my pet peeves….I hate taking my clothes off.

I change quickly, never allowing more than seconds between when I shed my clothes and then regain new ones.

Showering…..makes me feel vulnerable and open…….I don't like the feeling very much.

Maybe it's because I'm slightly uncomfortable with myself? Low self esteem? Could be………..

I've never thought of myself as 'Handsome' or even 'good looking'……more so just average.

Or maybe even less than that……

I look down reluctantly to take in my naked, water glazed body.

My legs are slightly thin, and pale….but that's mainly because they never really get the chance to see sunlight.

I deprive them of that by constantly limiting my wardrobe to my favorite, ragged, slightly baggy, blue jeans.

The same goes for my slimly muscled arms, they prove just as pale and sinewy as my matching legs.

They are also slightly sunshine starved, due to my usual simple long sleeved, white, t-shirt.

My chest isn't exactly chiseled, but it's not thin as some may think…..it's not like my ribs are sticking out like a prisoner of war or anything. Maybe it's just my over all appearance that gives people that incorrect mental image of me……

It's average, slimly toned muscle, pale soft skin stretched over it……perfectly normal.

My torso is long, and thin justifying it's belonging to the rest of my body. My hips are slightly bonier than I'd like, but it's nothing major. I gently run my finger over my stomach and I play with the water droplets that have formed on it's surface.

I don't usually look so far as this down my body…..but it is my body so I do posses the right to check myself out every now and again? Am I right…..?

I find my slender fingers running the length of my milky colored pelvis…..until my finger pads begin finding the first curls of black hair. I let my fingers sink deeper, and slowly groom them through my thick pubic hair.

I don't really mean to become so infatuated with my own body………but I find myself doing so anyway.

I'm alone anyway………why not?

I look up blankly, warm water dripping down my brow, but all that stares back at me is a white ceiling. Blank, white and boring…….but I continue to stare at it, because I just can't bring myself to watch my hands……..it's better if I don't watch myself when I'm doing this……….it hurts my pride less.

I lower my glossy fingers until they are tapping gently on the base of my flaccid extension of my own anatomy.

This is just another reason I tend to choose not to shower…….it brings temptation……

I've barely made contact with myself, and I can already feel heat forming diligently within my groin…..

Damn me for being so easily aroused…………..just another one of my traits I would rather do without.

I take a step backward, and rest my back against the white tiled wall, pushing my pelvis forward slightly….so the warm jet of water would continue to tickle me pleasingly. I close my eyes and chew my thumb softy, comforting my habit of chewing fingers, and trying to alter my mind into thinking of something………arousing.

As my mind seeks naively for something to become my mental smut book……I find it settles on something….I wouldn't of expected off hand. Before I can do anything about it…….I'm formulating a rather racy mental image of…….him.

Him as in my prime suspect.

Him as in my worst enemy.

Him as in my complete opposite.

Him as in my fellow partner on the Kira case.

Him…..as Light Yagami.

My mind grabs the idea and goes with it……….for lack of having anything better. I have no say in the decision…….

Beneath my closed eyes….you are in the shower with me…….Yagami-kun. Your clothes lay abandoned on the tiled bathroom floor, neatly folded into a subtle little stack, just like I had expected you would leave them.

Because your just that way….a neat-freak if I would even go that far.

_You pull the curtains closed, darkening the confines of the shower ever so slightly. Your skin is glistening in the water, smooth as Cream and sun kissed with the most even and delectable tan I could ever have imagined. Your caramel candy colored locks slick to your forehead as you slowly pass beneath the warmth or the streaming waterfall. Your sepia eyes glow from beneath the curtain of wet hair, fiery, slatted and cruel. I'm not sure if I should be intimidated…..or tempted. I'm confused by your beauty, and yet captivated by it at the same time. My heart is racing in my thin chest, it's starting to feel like it may bruise the inside of my ribcage. You approach me like a great wolf may stalk toward a caribou…..slow…….painfully slow and graceful. Your long legs bring you closer to me as I back myself against the cold wall….the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end at the touch. But as I back away from you like a coward, I'm begging for you to reach out and take me. The more I try to escape you….the more I want you. _

_Your face is emotionless and painfully beautiful as you look down upon me, as if wondering if I'm worth it….typical you. _

_But then your body lunges for me, and I hear myself gasp as you pin me to the wall………you hold my wrists to the tile, clutched painfully in your tightened grasp. And then….your look of utter ferocity fades into your face and your eyes grow soft and longing. _

_"I want you Ryuuzaki….." You whisper in my ear, your breath hot on my already burning ear. _

"Ungh!" I mumble my eyes still tightly closed, my fingers clamping tightly around my cock. Though my mind is in another world at the moment, my reality aware half can feel my own penis hardening in my palm. My un-aroused half, finds the feeling gross….even perverse……disgusting.

_Your slim and slender torso fits perfectly against mine, as if they were just missing pieces to a puzzle yet to ever be put together. _

_"Do you want me as well Ryuuzaki-kun" You purr hotly in my ear, pausing momentarily afterward to suckle my lobe into your lips, nipping gently. I writhe against you….but I don't know what to say to you. As your large hazel eyes drink me in I can tell they desire an answer before anything……but do I have one for you!?_

_I look to my left and then to my right, as if searching on the walls for my answer……..and I feel your slim fingers slowly leaving my pinned left wrist. I watch them as they abandon me, but I don't dare move my arm from the position in which they left me. They touch my side suggestively, but just barely…..my skin tingles at the tickling sensation your fingers leave on me. But your fingers don't stop their journey there…….they trace down my frame…….over the signature 'v' that trailed into my groin…….they sunk into my soft hairs, stopping only momentarily to play in them. Then the little demons slithered around my pulsating erection, taking me into your palm and pumping the hard flesh meanly. _

"HA!!" I gasp as my imaginary you grips me…thus making my hand clamp down even harder, and copy the movements you are now inflicting on my senseless body.

_I convulse against your porcelain body, thrusting into your hand needing and pitiful, and you merely smile. The smile reminds me vaguely of something out of the Nightmare Before Christmas……or maybe even the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I'm not sure what it really reminds me of, but all I know is that it is so intense I find my body shaking with intimidation from it. _

_Your lips brush my cheek softly, leaving nothing but their delightful warmth on my skin. I cry and whine pitifully as your fingers begin sliding up and down my length, never loosing power over my weakened body. Your in control….and I like it._

"Uhhhhhnnnnnn!!…..Oh…….Raito……..faster!" I mutter through my parted lips as I lean hard against the wall working myself faster and harder…..ignoring the slight pain from my chewed finger nails. My cheeks are painted with a thick hue of peach, and my whole body feels unbearably hot and bothered……flustered………..it's uncomfortable yet delightful.

_"I never got an answer from you my sweet little L……" You say kissing my nose. _

_The sound of you saying my real name……well the closest thing you know to be my real name, because I have never shared my true name with you……is delectable in my eardrums. Just the fact that you call me by name means you recognize me as an equal…….not below you, but level with you. Well at least in my little imaginary world it does. You run your fingers over the underside of my engorged need, pressing gently on the sensitive vein there._

"YES RAITO!! I WANT YOU!!" I manage breathlessly as I throw myself against you, lurching and writhing, and moan into your Hershey chocolate locks.

_You chuckle into my arched neck….your so cruel……._

_Your free hand slides around my shoulders, holding me to you, and helping me to keep standing…….because my legs were becoming incredibly weak. Your index finger gently comes to the swollen tip of my cock, and you rub it numbly with your finger pad, causing it to weep thick tears of precum on your pretty hand. I feel somewhat bad for getting you dirty……..as the neat freak you are…I'm a little afraid you'll be grossed out. But you aren't………and much to my surprise…….you've suddenly fallen to your knees. I gasp and look down at you, a weird feeling of being more powerful than you comes over me……….it's, some what nice. _

_"Raito…….?" I huff quietly. _

_You simply look up at me through thickly lain eyelashes….and you smile. You open your pretty red lips, ever so slowly it's painful to watch…….and your little pink tongue emerges………I find I'm holding my breath. _

_Then….contact is finally made. You slowly lap the wept precum from my angry tip and I shudder against the tile._

"AGGGGGHHHHH!!" I moan, slightly louder than I'd expected and I move my hand faster on me, precum running thickly down my palm…………

_"RAITO PLEASE!!" I beg to you as you continue to toy with me, just enough to tease…not nearly enough to give me the satisfaction I desperately need. _

_You honor my begging and I feel my swollen cock plunging into your moist, cavernous, cheeks. I arch backwards, pushing my pelvis forward forcefully, not respecting that your mouth was only so big. You gag against me…..but never loose it. You handle me well, knowing I have little control over myself_.

I know this has to be imaginary……in the real world, had I ever tried something like that you would have probably bit me!!

But even so…I ignore my minds realization of this….and continue busying myself in my fantasies.

My body shakes and sputters wildly, and I find I have lost all normal articulation on my own body. Its hopeless to even try to grope for control……..Instead I give into my body's need and I'm pumping myself harder and harder……..

_Your sucking me now, your expert tongue curling comfortably around my circumference…….your lips form into a soft pucker around my base. I'm gasping and moaning things I wasn't even aware that I had within my vast vocabulary. Sick, nasty things that should never be let passed my tongue!! But I can't help it………..they just keep pouring out involuntarily. Like dirty sex vomit……. Your juicy red lips suck harder on my blood filled flesh and I grasp your candy locks within my shaking fingers…just for something to hold onto, just to hold you. I let my fingers get lost in your soft hair and I feel your scalp beneath my fingertips. _

_My chest heaves harshly and I throw my head back, mouth open wide, in a silent scream. I jerk forward, my dick pushing into the back of your throat harshly………..my body breaks down into wild shivers and shakes. _

"OUUUHHHHHHHH LIGHTTTT!!" I gasp breathlessly as I thrust into my hand, or rather…your throat as I'm imagining.

And finally I hit my much needed peak, I utter a low raspy moan…..and feel myself explode into my own fingers. The sensation of release is warm and drippy as my own fluids pour into my cupped hand, slipping through my parted fingers….down my sensitive wrist. I mutter a little "Nnnnn" still pumping myself, and breathe out shakily.

I feel the fresh Cream running in a thick soup over my still clenched fist…..and I slowly open my tired eyes. It was only then that my orgasm drunk body finally made it's way back down into reality…………and the guilt started to settle in.

I immediately let go of my weeping and withering cock and look at the slimy mess I'd spewed all over myself horrified and ashamed. I slide down the wall until my butt connects with the shower floor. I run my semen covered hand under the water and make sure its satisfyingly clean, then continue to clean myself of my little mishap. Once this was done….I just sat there, dazed, tired, and so very, very ashamed. It wasn't the fact that I had just stroked myself off that made me feel so dirty……..it was the tainted thought……that I had been fantasizing…..about Light!! My prime suspect, and at that, possibly the infamous Kira!! In a sense, it was like jacking off to a serial killer. I shook my head wildly. What had come over me!! What was wrong with me!! Was I going off the deep end!! I mean some have called me slightly on the crazy side….but I always thought myself to be mostly sane!!

I felt disgusting, I looked around suddenly, as if for fear someone had been watching and I hugged my knees to my chest. I wanted to just curl up and hide somewhere…….I felt so very sick………dirty…..nasty…..perverted.

"Shit….." I whisper angrily.

Why him? Why had he just suddenly popped into my brain……….and then….did that mean, I was gay? Or at the least slightly homosexual? I tried to push the thoughts out of my head and I slowly pulled myself to the standing position, my legs still slightly weak from orgasm. I shuddered at the thought…………….ugh.

I rip the shower curtains back angrily, more so at myself than anything else, and fumble out of the low shower.

I grab a towel and shakily drape it around my naked waist, half scared I wouldn't be able to resist touching myself again. I felt my stomach do a summersault…….I think I might be sick………..

I run my trembling hand through my wet hair and sigh.

No…..I shouldn't work myself up over something like this.

It's nothing…….just pretend it never happened.

Forget it…..put it behind you….I thought blinking slowly.

I nodded reassuringly to myself, trying to salve the last bit of my shattered pride and slowly began pulling my fresh clothes onto my sinewy body. Though they were nice and clean…..and my body was fresh….I couldn't help but feel dirty inside.

I put my thumb to my lips for comfort and whimper to myself softly.

If it was so wrong, why did it feel so good? I wondered to myself regretfully………..

I sucked a heavy breath down into my lungs and decided it would be best to just go to bed, and nurse my wounded pride there.

I turn on my bare heel, and outstretch my hand toward the door.

But one question just lingered heavy over my darkened and guilty body……

Why?

Why him………………………………...

Why you……….Yagami Light?

??

**Ooooooo. **

**Such a naughty lil boy L!! hee hee. So yea thats my first chapter for you...there will be more i swear, im actually planning on this being a longer fanfic than i usually do. So hang in there, hope you like, if u dont im sorry!! )**

**Reviews are always welcome!!**

**l8terz!!**


	2. Cherry

**Chapter 2:**

**Cherry: Suculent and red...your plump ripe body begging for us to bite into you. **

**Authors note: Chapter two baby!! woohoo, so anyway this chapter idea came to me while i was watching The Ring earlier this morning...why i have no idea. Maybe it was the tv...idk but whatever i tried hard to make this good, hope u like!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Deathnote or Light and all his hornyness, or L and all his abosolute smexiness...why must i be reminded of it!!**

**Blaqk Audio: "StiffKittens"**

**_We are all still the same dear. I have owned this life forever,  
I'll always remain.  
If it's just the same dear, why have you left before "forever"  
yet returned again?_**

If you show me heaven I will meet you there.  
How it breaks their hearts  
That we've made an art  
Of desecrating our sanctuaries.

We're one and the same dear, you were born for this.  
Forever forget your restraint.  
Remnants of a past here  
Pass like light through dust as memories  
Fall fleeting like pain.

If you show me heaven I will meet you there.  
How it breaks their hearts  
That we've made an art  
Of desecrating our sanctuaries.

Sanctuaries...  
x2  
How it breaks their hearts...

Desecrate our... (sanctuaries)  
x3  
Descecrate...  
Our sanctuaries

If you show me heaven I will meet you there.  
How it breaks their hearts  
That we've made an art  
Of desecrating our sanctuaries.

**_??_**

I open the softly colored white door, little streams of fresh shower steam billowing out at my feet as I emerged. I feel like I want to just sink right into the floor, or crawl under the bed and just disappear for a while. Though no one knows of my little mishap except me…..I still feel as if the world is just laughing at me. I know what I've done, and that's all it takes, because I am my own worst enemy. And my biggest critic. The room is colder than I remembered it being earlier…..but that's probably because I'm still wet beneath my sleeveless shirt and boxers. The thin material of the clothing serves me little warmth…….I shiver slightly and bite my lip. I raise my previously downcast eyes….and I find myself looking my mistake straight in the eyes. Your sprawled out on the bed, just like I left you when I first went to shower. Your head propped up by two pillows, knees drawn up, left wrist still handcuffed to the bed.

I think about my last sentence and my cheeks flare slightly pink. Handcuffed…..to….the…..bed. Why am I finding that so dirty!!

I can't believe I'm starting to think like that………L you pervert, I think to myself scornfully.

The only reason your hand is bound to the headboard is because I won't risk the chance of you trying to make a break for escape. As my suspect, I've vowed to be with you 24/7, keeping you constantly under my watchful eyes. My high suspicions that you are, in fact, Kira, call for such actions. You won't even spare me a glance as I cautiously walk toward you, key in my hand to unchain you from the bed, and reattach you to myself. It's only then that I realize the only reason you aren't looking at me….is because your infatuated with the television set, your eyes glued in interest to the screen. I take your hand and open the cuffs half mindedly. It's as if I'm fearing you just might be telepathic….and see right through my outer skull, and reveal my most regretful memories and fantasies I've got stored within myself. I just veil my emotions beneath my normal spacey, blank face and hope for the best.

I click the little metal ring around my pale wrist and you side glance at me obviously slightly irked because were reattached to one another, thus ending your little break of alone time. I walk around you as you take up your side of the bed, and crawl into my own 'claimed' side slightly reluctantly. The last thing I want to do….is have to suffer with myself, while laying in bed, next to you.

The little metal chain slides across the bed as I settle myself into the comforters. I look at the TV curiously to see what your watching so intently…..and I'm so taken aback I can almost feel my heart dangerously skip a beat.

I'm quite used to you watching some tasteful porn before bed….I've found you do this often actually. It's usually the normal large breasted woman, startling the hips of some abnormally gorgeous, male model, moaning and begging so much it's annoying. Or sometimes your variety changes to some more racy girl on girl action, normally blondes as I found you seem to favor that coloration of hair. Thus explaining your very annoying pet…..Misa.

But what is playing out on the TV screen now….is far from the norm, and rather shocking.

It's two slightly average, yet very, very beautiful males………their mouths smashed together as if super glued, both moving their necks pleasingly into the sensual kiss. One has midnight black locks, the other bears the same, only his Is streaked with bleach blonde highlights.

I look at you, my jaw practically on the floor and then back at the screen. I can hardly believe my eyes…..maybe I'm hallucinating.

I blink stupidly, but I know this is no hallucination. Boy on Boy porn?? That seems highly unlike you……..

I don't want to seem too shocked, because I usually try my hardest to maintain my unshakable aura. So I hide my surprise well and just watch……..slightly disgusted and a bit amused. You, Yagami Light….Gay? Bisexual? It's actually a slightly hilarious thought………I find myself mentally chuckling at you more so than being grossed out.

The highlighted boy is now forcing the other to his knees, both are naked by now, their newly acquired erections stand proud within locks of dark curly pubes. I find my cheeks growing hot again, I'm not exactly sure why….but I can't help but feel embarrassed because I can't tear myself from the sight. I let my wide obsidian eyes wander over to your face, just to observe your expression, wondering if your cheeks are as pink as mine. But…..as I drink in your placid face, I find that you aren't the least bit perturbed. Your face is relaxed, muscles all softened, the glint of a small smile passing across your lips as the highlighted man gently rimmed the others entrance. This is all too much….I can't just sit here silently, my curiosity is just getting the better of me.

The highlighted man now has a small tube of lubricant in his hands, and he proceeds to spread the liquid on his fingers before he slips them into the man on his knees, retrieving a pitiful moan from him. Ugh……I can't help but wince.

I have to say something, I just can't stay silent, my tongue can keep bitten no longer.

"Interesting selection in material…." I mutter maintaining my blank appearance.

You chuckle hollowly and lean into your pillow throne a little harder.

"How so?" You say stretching your arms upward.

I blink slowly, and cringe as the highlighted man begins penetrating his lover ruthlessly, bringing moans of agony through the television speakers.

"How do you think?" I say quickly.

I never would have guessed that you, of all people, would turn out to be of different sexuality, it just didn't seem like your style. And I would never have expected you to be so open about it so sudden!? The action perturbed me slightly……what made you break out the gay porn tonight? What if you had heard me in the bathroom……

The thought hits me with the force of a train wreck, could you have heard me through the door!! Oh jeez…I hope not. Please no……..

You don't respond to my last sentence at all, instead you simply smile. It's a haunting, cheeky little smile. A smile that lets me know that you realize that you are flustering me, and irking me. Stirring me up and bothering me…….I don't like that you have this power over me.

Knowing that you like the fact that your disturbing my otherwise emotionless state, I flop down onto the bed and pull the comforters up over my head, retreating into my own personal hiding place. I bury my head into the overstuffed white pillow and force my eyes shut.

"OUHHHH!! OH yes, yes…….yes…..YES!!"

"Ughn…….nnn……oh your so tight………."

"Mhm….mhm………deeper!!"

"AWHH!! Huh…huh…huh…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The TV is puking up annoying orgasmic sounds that are preventing me of sleep and bothering me tremendously.

Normally, your porn doesn't bother me and I can fall asleep anyway……..but not now……now I can't block out the rhythmically obscene moans and grunts. And the just the fact that it's two males deeply entwined in rough buttsex doesn't help much.

I grab a pillow irritably and shove it over my ears, trying in vain to block out the sounds of moans, pants, and squeaking springs from the television set.

It's then…that I hear you giggling to yourself. I almost don't believe that I'm hearing the noise that I do……I slowly take the pillow from my ears and find that I'm right, you are giggling. How annoying…….are you laughing at me!?

I growl into my pillow and clutch the sheets in my fingers.

"Could you turn that crap down…..please." I say slightly snappily.

For the first time, you actually turn toward me, a sleek smile still painted onto your thin lips.

"Why Ryuuzaki-san?" You say cheekily.

The smugness in your voice as you reply to me boils anger in my belly……..it's almost as if your teasing me.

"Because I can't sleep." I snap back from beneath my heavy blankets.

"You rarely sleep anyway." You retort calmly.

I bite my lip….I hate it when your right. And I hate it even more when you know that you are right. I usually don't sleep……I either am up on my laptop, or I just lay here until I fall into a half sleep. Not exactly a real slumber, just a half conscious dream state. Heavy sleep is rare for me…….but the one night I want to sleep, you decide to pull a stunt like this!?

I don't answer to you, I just growl in reply.

And so…the annoyance goes on……….

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and curl up into a fetal position irritably.

"MHM!! OH YES!!"

"NNNNNN!! HA!!"

I turn over annoyed and feel the metal chain lay across my shoulder, causing tension between us.

"OH MY GAWD!!"

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!"

I grit my teeth as I'm tempted to jump up, drag you across the room and turn off the TV.

And then suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere….you speak up, your voice slight over the moaning from the tape.

"You know…..I hate to admit it, but you would probably be seme." You say bluntly.

My eyes snap open and widen into huge black orbs. Did you just say what I think you said………..

I just lay there, my back to you…..a bit afraid to turn over and face you.

"What…..?" I whisper quietly.

"You. Your way to stubborn to be uke……." You repeat calmly.

I feel a lump form in my throat and I look around the room nervously, what the hell is going through your mind? Normally your easy to read…..but at the moment…….your frighteningly confusing.

"What the hell are you talking about." I mutter trying to keep my voice as calm and monotone as it usually is.

But I'm finding that task to prove harder than it seems.

"Me and you…….just hypothetically speaking. You would most likely be seme, I'd probably be uke. Your far to stubborn to be taken advantage of, it's just a fact of life." You say as the TV continues to spurt forth grotesque noises and yells.

I almost can't believe that you actually just said that………..I'm so shocked….that I just lay there curled into my warm comforter cocoon. And for one of the first times in my lifespan of existence, I'm at a loss for words……..I…as in L Lawliet…..have nothing to say. It's an awkward feeling…to be so surprised your utterly speechless. It's something new and awful for me to experience.

My silence is obviously a sign to you that you've hit a weak spot in me….or have just scared me speechless.

"Ryuuzaki……are you ok? You know I was just saying you know? I mean………I wasn't serious." You say probably fearful I'm not going to speak to you anymore.

This is all just to much. I'm confused about you even further than usual.

One second I'm masturbating to you, the next I find your into gay porn, and now your suggesting me as a seme??

Well….which Is most likely true. Seme would most likely be more of my style…..plus your too timid to even briefly consider that kind of role. Your too much of a baby.

OH GAWD!! Why am I thinking like that!!

"L…..?" You whisper.

"This conversation is over Light." I snap from my side of the bed.

Your sepia eyes widen in surprise at my hostility.

"Ok……why are you uncomfortable with talking about things such as that?" You ask curiously.

I know it's innocent curiosity…..your just a teenager, and like myself your still slightly childish.

But I'm far to defensive at this point to respect your curious nature.

"I said this conversation is OVER." I say sitting up so fast you jump slightly.

My black orbiting eyes are harsh and mean as I look at you angrily.

"Are you embarrassed?" You ask smiling slightly……knowing your getting to me.

Why do I have to be chained to such an annoying person such as you……you push all of my buttons until I'm ready to explode and you just get on my last nerves in every way possible. I fist the ruffled sheets in my hand roughly and stare you down….if looks could kill, I swear you would be dead on the spot right now.

"No light……I'm annoyed now shut up and go to bed. NOW." I growled like a grown Bengal tiger ready to tear open your throat.

You snicker and fold your arms arrogantly, your such a little pompous drama queen I fucking swear………………

"Aww…….little L is embarrassed, how sweet! Why….cause I said that you'd be seme, thus implying I'd fuck you? You can't tell me you haven't ever been just a little bit curious about being with a man, can you?" You say as you grab the TV remote and click it off with one of your long slender fingers. Finally the room is thrown into the silence I had been complaining for earlier…….

"Shut up Light." I huff grabbing the hem of the comforters and tossing them over myself as I throw myself down onto the bed, again turning my back to you irritably.

You lay down slowly and adjust yourself comfortably, taking a huge risk by actually laying with your body facing my turned back.

I fucking swear if you grab my ass I'll strangle you with this chain.

"Feisty aren't we huh L? Yeah you'd defiantly be seme." You push the subject again.

Your inability to let this rather uncomfortable subject lay to rest is making my blood boil and rising anger in my normally emotionless body.

"I'm through with talking about this. Just stay on your side of the bed…..got it!?" I say my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Ha ha ha……you really think I'd actually try to make a move on you!! I was just saying you would be a seme! I would never sleep with you! Your not really my type, nor my tastes L. I'm not into movie monster look-a-likes." You say snickering to yourself.

I hate it when you insult me……you pompous ass……….you think your such a pretty-boy don't you!! The fact that you've just suggested we have sex, then turned it around into a say of "your not my type" makes me stir with anger.

I sit up in bed, my hair wild as I pull sheets off my head.

"What did you say!?" I say lowly.

You sit up and shrug modestly, a little grin still clinging to the sides of your mouth.

"Your not my typ-……….." You only manage to get half the sentence passed your lips before I rear my arm back and slug you right in the face.

You fall backward onto the bed…….out cold.

I twirl my wrist smiling a little and nod my head in sick satisfaction…….when you won't shut up, it's easier to silence you myself.

I look at you limp body on the other side of the king sized bed.

"Well I'm not into dick-wads, so I guess we're even then………" I say flopping over and curling back up into a comfortable position in my ruffled bedding.

Sweet silence……….how nice.

??


	3. Sour Apple

**Chapter 3:**

**Sour Apple: Your taste makes our lips pucker, sweet and sour all at the same time. A vicious bite that tempts even the good girls ofthe world.**

**Authors note: I find this chapter kinda sad acutally...i feel so bad for L!! but anyway, i hope you like my cruel sense of humor!! And yeah "Bound and Gagged" is actually a real magazine, youll find out what im talking about in this chapter, and how i know this...just dont ask. My gay guy friends...they corrupt my mind!! hahahaBut anyway hop u likez )**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Deathnote. Nore the cute little L or the meanyface Light!!**

**_Blaqk Audio: "Semiotic Love"_**

**_I will ask you this,  
"Can you spare a kiss?"  
Can you picture this coming from my lips?  
I'll whisper from miles away.  
I will send you this and  
seal it with a kiss.  
Can you take this lipstick  
and lightplay and carry it  
miles away?_**

I will walk across the ocean  
To where the sky meets the sea  
And give this ghost my devotion  
to keep you from me.

Just say goodbye.  
I live and I'll die  
Hooked on a star,  
Enraptured by the sky,  
In love with a satellite.

I can now admit I'm lost in loveliness.  
Who could just resist distant beauty?  
Find me if you find a way.  
You may love it if you  
tried this detachment.  
From this distance the  
beauty burns brightly.  
It's warmer from worlds away.

Just say goodbye.  
I live and I'll die  
Hooked on a star,  
Enraptured by the sky,  
In love with a satellite.

I'll stare forever and love  
whatever breaks my heart.  
x2

Just say goodbye.  
I live and I'll die  
Hooked on a star,  
Enraptured by the sky,  
In love with a satellite.  
x3 

By the time I feel you stirring beside me….it's well passed 11:30. I let you sleep in, because truthfully I did feel a tad bit guilty for slugging you in the face so hard…..but just a tad, not a lot. I on the other hand have been awake since 7:00 sharp, and have been forced to lay still as you slept. Sometimes I really wonder why I'm nice to you……..not that I really am, but I at least try to compromise, and put up with you most of the time. I could have just forced you out of bed, and dragged you along whether you liked it or not. But then again that would have accomplished nothing except causing you to be even more angry with me, which you most likely already are judging by the fact that last night my fist became awfully friendly with your face.

You groan like some sickly animal, and slowly wipe the sleep from your eyes, the first glances of emotion finally coming to your tired body. I find this is my chance to finally uncoil myself from my slumbering position and sit up on the bed, sort of a little sign that says 'I'm awake so get your lazy ass up'…..only I don't say that…..it's much too rude.

You gradually sit up in bed, the comforters slipping down to settle around your waist, and you blink your squinted eyes in the morning sunshine that lays in slatted rays on the bedding. I find myself waiting for the moment you realize what happened last night, and you turn your infuriation on me……any second now I'm sure it will happen. Unless I caused you brain damage and you don't remember a thing…….which is doubtful. I don't have that kind of good fortune.

You raise one of your slender hands and run it over your forehead, only to find the risen goose egg beneath your hazel bangs. You rub the bruised flesh confused…and wince in pain at the touch.

"Ow…" You mutter…..and then your soft brown eyes widen with remembered anger and realization.

You turn your head angrily toward me, your eyes slatted into fiery slits that resemble a king cobra more than they do a human.

I just look at you, with wide empty eyes, showing not the slightest bit of interest nor emotion.

I only do this because I know it annoys you. Heh heh………..

"You bastard!!" You hiss in my direction.

"Hmm?" I say putting my finger to my lip innocently, as if I have no idea what your talking about.

"Don't you 'hmm' me!! You know very well what I'm talking about you asshole!!" You yell at me, your cheeks all red and angry.

I'm guessing you don't like to be hit very much……….you hate to loose, it's only natural you would be upset because I knocked you out…….

"No…..I don't believe I do Light-kun." I say in a disinterested monotone slur.

You fist up your hands and stare at me fiercely, I know I make you so angry when I do this. I love it.

" You punched me in the face!! Look at the freaking bruise!!" You whine as if trying to get me to feel sorry for you.

Do you expect me to apologize to you!? ME? Apologize!! Very, very slim chance of that ever happening. Besides it was your fault I hit you anyway, you just had it coming that's all.

"Oh, that. Well I had every right to don't you think?" I say running my thumb along my bottom lip blankly.

You fold your arms irritably and furrow your eyebrows.

"How in the world did you have the right to knock me out…………." You snap sorely.

I can tell your clearly upset by this, and the reason your so irked by the incident could be all of three different things…..

One: Your pride is hurt because it was indeed me, who knocked you out cold. Which is very embarrassing because I'm your enemy.

Two: Your upset because you now have an embarrassing purple lump on your forehead, thus tainting your normally flawless face.

Three: You were actually seriously coming on to me last night, and took my punch in the face to be a hardcore turn down.

I think the three possibilities over for a moment and then decide it may be a little combination of all three….who knows.

"Well, you did compare me to a movie monster, and well that's normally not something you add into a friendly conversation." I mutter my eyes looking at you slightly annoyed at the remembrance of your little name calling.

Not much can annoy me……usually.

But I clearly draw the line at insults and name calling, I won't take that from anyone.

Especially from you……I find the act of it childish and unnecessary. Which are two things that are obviously right up your alley.

You bite your lip and huff out loudly, like a child that's pouting because his mother won't buy him a chocolate bar from the store.

Your such a drama queen………sometimes you remind me more of a high school cheerleader bitch, than you do a prime suspect.

"You still didn't have to hit me." You say your lip stuck out slightly eyebrows still furrowed up into an angry mass.

I can tell now that it was most likely the fact that I did crush your huge ego, and destroy your petty pride that is bothering you most.

How juvenile, typical for you though…..I can't say I'm the least bit surprised.

"What did you suppose I would do, sit there and say thank you?" I say sarcastically.

I know you hate it when I use sarcasm, this only makes you more annoyed at me.

"No! But you didn't have to knock me out either, how would you like it if I punched you in the face!!" You retort quickly.

Trying to make yourself seem like the victim, but your not and I know it………

I simply roll my eyes and get out of bed to dress myself.

You just sit in the bed though, not allowing me to go any farther than the chain will stretch. I look back at you with fire in my eyes and lift up my wrist.

"I need to get dressed, get up." I say demandingly…..I didn't mean to say it so harshly, but I can't really help it. Your really getting on my nerves.

You just stare at me your arms still folded, eyes dark beneath your bangs.

"A please would be nice." You spit angrily.

I sigh and let my shoulders fall heavily.

"Please Raito….." I mutter halfheartedly.

I immediately feel sick when those words pass my lips, because it takes me back to my little moment in the shower with my imaginary you……if I remember correctly at some point I was practically screaming "Raito please"……I shudder at the thought.

Only then do you listen and slowly drag yourself from the warm comforters to obey my will.

I grab the key to the annoying cuffs from my bedside table and undo us, just so we can both pull on fresh clothing to start the day.

I pull my tank up over my head and throw it into my growing pile of unwashed clothes by my dresser.

As I do this…..I can't help but feel eyes on the back of my neck. That feeling you get when you know someone's watching you.

I turn my head and look over my shoulder just quick enough to see you turn your head shyly and hurry to pull on your own shirt.

Hmm……I narrow my eyes. I know you were watching me.

I really wish you wouldn't do that…………..it's annoying.

I pull on my usual white shirt and blue jeans and I find you too, are clothed and ready. I clip our chain together and begin to walk down the steps. You follow me silently, a stack of thick files and papers clutched in your fingers.

I'm guessing that's your work for today….

The stairs echo our footsteps as we descend, hollow, empty sounds that seem to make up for the lack of conversation here.

I just don't have anything to say to you…..and truthfully I think it's mostly because I'm still nursing my pride from last nights little incident in the shower……and then in the bedroom.

When my pride gets torn, my mood usually sucks……as it does now.

I feel like a time bomb ready to go off at any second. I feel bad for the first person to cross me the wrong way…….I libel to bite their head off really.

We enter the screen room and I find that everyone is already waiting for us. And after a short moment of me giving some seldom orders and information, everyone goes to work. You busy yourself by putting away some things in the filing cabinets and desks near my work space…..I don't really think anything of it, and I just ignore it totally.

I perch myself in my chair, folding my legs to my chest and resting my hands on my knee caps, like a little gargoyle really.

Another one of the reasons most people stereo type me as….weird or even frightening.

I can't help the way I sit……it helps me to think.

Others just don't understand that concept…..or are just incapable of thinking actually.

The day goes on as normal, nothing very eventful really………pretty boring if I do say so.

"Ryuuzaki?" comes a voice from behind me.

My wide eyes turn in the direction of the sound and I blink slowly.

"Yes." I say, now seeing that the voice came from Matsuda.

"I need those pictures that were taken from the inmates deaths, can you tell me where the file is?" He asks me smiling.

I put my finger in my mouth in deep thought.

Where had I put that file…….damn my messiness……………….

"OH!!" I said with my sudden realization.

"There in that black file cabinet, under my junk….just move it aside." I say slowly turning back to my computer screen.

Matsuda nods and slowly goes over to the file cabinet……….and I don't notice, but you are watching him very diligently as he walks across the room.

Your eyes grow slatted with a sense of anxiety and cruelty. Your bangs hiding your mischievous look…….my eyes swim over to you, and I know something's up.

You look………surprisingly guilty for some reason……….your mouth turned upward in a little cheeky grin that looks so evil it's painful. What have you done to make yourself so pleased?? I'm finding myself more scared than anything……..not quite sure of what you are capable of.

Matsuda leans down to open the cabinet and pulls it out with a metallic thud. He reaches his hands inside………..your little smirk has transformed into a downright catlike grin.

Wait………did you maybe put something in my file cabinet!!

But I come to the realization way to late………

Matsuda stops dead as he slowly lifts a little flimsy magazine from the cabinets belly.

I know nothing good will come of this………uh oh.

Matsuda's cheeks flush bright pink and he attempts to quickly shove the magazine back inside before anyone notices.

But oh no………..you will have none of this, Light Yagami just has to interrupt…….damn it.

"Hey Matsuda what's that!!" You say your candy colored eyes quickly flicking in my direction and then down a Matsuda.

"Oh….-u-u-uhh, it's, it's nothing….." Matsuda stutters pushing the magazine under the files.

But you quickly reach down and grab it from his hands.

"Light!!" Matsuda yells….but it's too late.

Everyone just stops in utter shock and disbelief.

Because clutched in your hands, plucked straight from my file cabinet……is the latest edition of "Bound and Gagged" possibly one of the dirtiest and most mentally disturbing gay men's porn magazines on the market.

I'm horrified.

Everyone's eyes are immediately on me…..

You know that feeling you get when you walk in late for class in grade school, that everyone is suddenly watching you?

Well I was getting that feeling right now……….and it was miserable.

I just stare disbelievingly at you….because I can't believe you just did that.

I know immediately that it's obviously yours, and you've framed me.

Is this your version of sick revenge!!

You look down at the book and then around the room, faking a horrified look to everyone.

"Um…..Ryuuzaki………" You say looking at me, your trying to look shocked……but I can see the laughter in your eyes.

You look at the magazine in your hands, it bears a very nasty picture of an attractive man tied up by many ropes, completely naked and gagged by duct tape. I can tell just by your eyes that this isn't the first time you've seen this obscene little book.

I can only imagine your pretty damn familiar with it actually. This angers me even worse.

Everyone is looking in utter shock, mouths practically on the tile floor.

You would have thought I'd just shot someone right before their eyes the way they were all staring at me.

It's just a fucking magazine…….even though it isn't mine!!

Great……now I'm going to have the whole team thinking I'm gay……or just plain sick in the head.

Not too great for my reputation as a world famous detective………

"Ryuuzaki, I- I tried to grab it from him but he wouldn't listen!!" Matsuda says quickly.

Well at least I know I have one of you on my side…..but Matsuda is just a suck up anyway.

And just when I think things can't get any worse……your begin to walk toward me, the smutty magazine in your hand.

"Um, here I think this belongs to you." You say handing it to me.

The rest of the Task Force can't see you, because your hiding behind your mocha colored locks, but your smiling at me. Your pink lips pushed up into a cheeky little smile of sick satisfaction.

I look at you blankly and slowly take the magazine and slip it into my desk.

I'm so hurt and embarrassed I can't even think up a witty way to turn this around and make it blow up in your face……..

I just wallow in my self pity and turn back to my computer.

The room is eaten up by painful silence……..as if no one knows what to say really.

It's only then that Yagami Soichiro speaks up.

"Alright everyone, there's nothing to see here, lets just get back to work and pretend that didn't happen." He says heading over to his desk in attempt to get the others to do the same.

I want to curl up and melt into the floor, even as everyone goes back to work I can feel eyes on my back.

Curious eyes that are wondering, is Ryuuzaki really gay?

What's wrong with that guy?

I never would have thought!?

I knew he was strange but not that strange!!

I close my eyes tightly and fight back tears.

I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life……….

I grip my fingers around my knee cap and dig my nails into the material.

I hate you Yagami Light………

I hate you so much.

??

**AHHHH!! Poor L, Lights so mean!! i just wanna give him a hug.**

**"L:...a hug would be nice..."**

**"Me: Tackles L"**

**MWA HA HA HA!! HUGZ!!**


	4. Watermelon

**Chapter 4:**

**Watermelon: Thick and juicy, just awaiting our tongues. To lick and sip your juices and spit your seeds.**

**Author's note: HOLY CRAP this chapter took me foreverz to write...why does it seem so long!! Wellllllll anyway...this chapter...is...sick. Even i have to admit its kinda gross!! and i love it!! enspired by a joke my friend told me, and i just added it right on in to my little freaky story. L has a very disturbing sense of revenge!! ahahahaha!! Pweese read and review!! thnx!! )**

**_Blaqk Audio: "On a Friday"_**

**_Did he want you?  
Did you want to?  
Did you question what it meant to you  
With a beat betweeen your breaths?_**

So let's cut clean to the sex scene.  
Drop the white lines cuz no one is clean  
And this beat won't wait for you.  
Safe to say that you won't recall so,  
Let's just pretend nothing happened at all.

Oh my love where's the danger?  
All my life I'm dancing with strangers.

Did he want you?  
Did you want to?  
Did you question what they'd think of you  
With a beat between your breaths?

So let's cut fast to the car crash  
Where the future went down with the past  
Cuz this beat won't wait for you.  
Safe to say that I can't recall,  
So let's just admit nothing matters at all.

Oh my love where's the danger?  
All my life I'm dancing with strangers.  
x2

All of my life... x2  
All I've seen...  
x5

All of my life.  


By the time the day is over…..I want to die. My pride is so hurt, there's really no chance of me getting it back together anytime soon. Instead it just drags behind me in a broken heap.

I'm not really one to wallow, and dwell on things for very long…..but this, this Is a personal attack, and for some reason it gets to me. Hollows underneath my skin like a parasite and makes itself at home in my organs. I can't help but to slump over my desk more than usual, sitting there…..feeling sorry for myself. I keep thinking this is just a really, really, really bad dream and I'm going to wake up any second and it will be all better. But I'm not waking up…..and its not going away.

It just keeps getting worse…..and worse.

I haven't looked at you since this morning…….half because I don't want to see the sick triumph on your face, and half because if I look at you I'm afraid I might just break down and cry.

I haven't felt like this since is was little…….

I think I'm regressing back into my childhood state……..but that's usually what happens when you get really hurt isn't it?

You just want a shoulder to cry on……..but I won't cry in front of you……I won't let you know how much I'm bruised. I won't let you win this. I'm not going to lose to you…….

I really want to just go into my room, throw myself on the bed and throw a full blown bitch fit. It's been years since I've done that…..and the worst part is I know I can't……because I can't go anywhere without you being there, invading my privacy.

Even though the handcuffs WERE my idea…….now I'm sort of kicking myself for it……..

I wipe at my eyes in secret…..because I'm tearing up again…….

We're the only ones in the room now, the rest of the Task Force has all gone home and faded until there were none. I hate you so much at the moment……that's all that's going through my twisting mind. I want to punch you again……but this time I'd only be pleased if I broke your pretty little nose.

Suddenly I hear the squeak of your desk chair as you push it out and stand up. I refuse to even look at you.

I won't be able to take the sight of your fucking face…….

I feel tension in the chain as you tug, suggesting your ready to go to our room.

"Ryuuzaki…I'm tired, lets go to bed." You say as if were best friends.

Whats wrong with you!!

I slowly get up without an argument and leave my chair abandoned….not even bothering to push it under my desk.

I let you lead as we go up the stairs, I trail behind looking at the floor like a kicked puppy.

You close the door as we enter our apartment, and I just stand there as you change into your sleeping garments.

After you accomplish this…I slowly walk over to the bed, still clothed in my jeans and shirt from the day, and just crawl into bed. Not even bothering to get under the sheets, and I just curl up into a ball and bury my head in the white pillow.

You look at me confused.

"Uh…..Ryuuzaki….aren't you going to change…or get into bed?" You ask slowly slipping under the sheets and settling into your side.

I don't answer you…..I just continue to lay there in the fetal position.

You furrow your eyebrows and bite your lip.

"Ryuuzaki?" You say again, more softly this time.

Still I won't answer you.

You slowly begin to scoot over a little, and I feel you touch my shoulder.

At this I explode in a fury of rage and hatred for you.

I sit up and slap your hand so hard you yelp and jump back in surprise.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!" I scream at you.

Your sepia eyes widen in a mixture of fear and utter shock.

I didn't even know my voice could get that loud…….actually I some what surprise myself as well. I shoot a fiery glare at you, my black eyes enraged and wide, then throw myself down on the bed again.

You just sit there in shock and stare at my turned back…..then slowly lay down on your side of the bed.

The next morning, were awake at almost the same time surprisingly. Your up awfully early for your liking.

"Ryuuzaki…..I need to take a shower." You say.

I slowly sit up, not looking at you but merely staring at the wall in front of me. And do I detect the slight hint of guilt in your voice?

Hmm….maybe? I slowly get up and un-bind myself from you, take you to the bathroom, and actually cuff you to the towel rack. You look at my a little bit annoyed that I didn't just take them off completely, but I don't give you time to complain.

I walk out the door, and proceed to slam it behind me. Making my point clear that I am still angry with you……

I look around the room and sigh to myself.

I won't fully be able to put my wounded ego back together, unless……….I indulge in some sweet, sweet revenge.

And that's just what I intend to do……..

I open the door and head down the empty hallway, it's clear I'm on a mission.

My eyes are intense and angry, and my hands are jabbed into my pockets tensely.

And finally…..I come to the…..kitchen.

Yes the kitchen, where I may carry out my devious and disgusting plot for utter vengeance.

Nobody makes a fool of the great L…..nobody.

And especially not you………..Light.

I lock both kitchen doors, just to ensure no body walks in on me while I engaged in my plot for revenge.

Then I fumble through the drawers searching in vain for what I desire….and finally my hands comes across the thick spine of it's bound pages.

I rip the cook book out from under the counter and slam it down on the tabletop, thumbing through the pages quickly, until I come to it.

A recipe for……………….chocolate chip cookies.

Innocent sounding enough right……….

I then rummage through the shelves and cupboards collecting everything in my arms, teetering here and there under it's weight.

I spread my weapons of choice all over the counter and break out a big green bowl in which to make the dough in.

Eggs, butter, flour,…..I began adding everything precisely. Perfectly and evenly.

Normally I don't bake my own sweets…….I simply just get Watari to bring them for me. Because truthfully I'm pretty much just lazy. But not now……oh no this little Frankenstein would be my own creation.

My own sweet chocolate chip cookie flavored vengeance.

Throw in this, more of that, a dash of this stuff!! By the time I'm done with the cookie dough, I've dirtied my shirt and jeans with flour and all sorts of other messes……..I realize I'll most likely need a change of clothes once I return upstairs. Oh well…..

I stir my hearty mixture with a huge wooden spoon and then wipe my forehead with my sleeve….who would have guessed cooking was such hard work!! I sighed and then looked down into the mushy glop.

Was I seriously going to do this? I pushed the pad of my thumb into the side of my mouth considering the thought for a moment………

Of course I am! I've already come this far, no turning back now.

I grab a little stool from the table and bring it over to where I have been working……then set the large green bowl on top of it.

So now the bowl and it's holdings are sitting about waist level with me. I stare wickedly at the dough and blink slowly. I breath out….long and heavy and give the dough another little thinking stare down.

My hand twitches at my side and I slowly lift it………..

My slender fingers run down my stomach……..and to the front of my jeans. I hook my thumb in my belt loop and bite my lip unsurely…….but then the memory of you humiliating me in front of the whole Task Force comes to mind and I'm flooded by utter hate. It tastes bitter in my mouth.

I slowly undo my pant's button, letting it hang loosely, then clutch my zipper between my index finger and my thumb. I slowly unzip myself all the way down, until my black boxers are clearly visible. I find that as I'm doing this, I'm actually grinning in anticipation. This is all so very twisted….but I really don't care.

Whatever it takes to get back at you.

I gently play with the material of my soft boxers and sigh.

I lean against the counter behind me, my shoulders falling into a slump as I begin relaxing my body. I then bring both my hands up and tug my jeans down to my thighs, letting them fall from there until they pool around my slender ankles. I rub my fingers through the trail of down hair that runs from my belly button down to the hem of my boxers. It soft hair, not so coarse as my pubes……but not so soft as the locks on my head, just in-between. I stare into the other wall my eyes blank and concentrative, as my fingers slowly grasp my boxers hem…….and tug them down as well. Letting them join my pants at my feet.

My fingers hover just above my now innocent and flaccid cock, and they pause momentarily. L….are you really this sick?

I ask myself suddenly………I think about it for a second.

Yes...yes i am that sick….

I slowly stroke my length, getting a nice reaction from my fingers warm contact. I groan a little as I continue to caress and fondle myself. I press my fingers at the base of my cock and I feel the curls of black hair against my knuckles…..

I don't need anything but the sweet thought of revenge to arouse me.

I lick my lips anxiously as my fingers glide back up my length.

I can already feel the heat starting to flare up in my groin….my muscles beginning to tighten slightly.

"Yesss….." I whisper to myself.

I waste no time with petty fooling around…..I can't be gone to long, and I realize this.

I then wrap my hand around myself, mimicking a python and I squeeze down disrespecting all my normal morals and values.

Revenge was more important than decency by far.

I feel my breath getting shallower and shallower with every second that passes, with every moment that my hand stays wrapped around my limp anatomy. I bite my lip and close my eyes, that makes it easier to sink into the feeling…….just not being able to see that it's myself giving my body such pleasure. I slowly begin to pump myself, the motion slow at first, rhythmic yet hard enough to get me in the mood.

I shudder slightly and feel my knees buckle…..I pump harder. I'm far to drunk with the desire for revenge to realize how wrong this is.

Before long, the heat in my crotch is getting quite persistent…………I groan deep within my lungs and buck my hips slightly, wanting to feel my own hardness desperately.

I feel my body shuddering again, and I finally feel my own dick becoming engorged with blood within my clenched hand.

"Finally" I whisper scornfully and slightly relived. I begin to wonder how long of a shower you will take…hopefully long enough for me to carry out my plans without it backfiring on me……..

I run my fingers up and down my swollen erection and then linger at my tip, squeezing it a bit, successfully tempting it to leak little tears of drippy precum. I smear the cum onto my finger tips, feeling the warm fluid in my fingers. Then I slowly dab it up my cock, lathering it in my own hot precum. I sigh and croon as my fingers smother me in the hot, sticky solution weeping from my tip.

I then grab the rim of the big green bowl and drag it toward me fiercely.

I hold either side of it in my palms and hover my body over it like some crazed predatory animal that just can't help itself. I pull the bowl of mushy dough closer to me….closer….closer……

I hiss as my angry tip pushes into the cool heap of mush. It's almost to much to bear……it's so wrong yes. But god what a wonderful feeling. I watch as a line of fresh precum runs down my length and into the dough. I smile sadistically.

I push my swollen erection even farther into the mass of uncooked cookie and yelp as I feel it's coldness sucking me in.

It's wonderful, I grip the bowls sides even tighter and squeeze my eyes shut tightly.

My cock gives an impatient throb and I groan. I'm so hard it's almost painful…….

I feel my body quaking harshly and I thrust my hips forward involuntarily, and mewl as I find it feels even better than I would have imagined. Maybe I should have tried masturbating by this means a long time ago……..

I push the thoughts aside and focus in on my current situation.

I begin thrusting awkwardly into the mushy blob and the thick dough slides pleasingly against my sensitive skin.

"Unnnnn" I moan softly bucking my hips shallowly into the bowl.

I hunched over the large bowl to penetrate deeper and felt my legs shaking.

I'm in so deep that I'm getting little blobs of cookie dough entangled in my pubic hair…..not that I could care less at the moment though. My fingers were starting to go numb around the bowls edge from gripping so hard.

"Ah!! Ha! AH!!" I pant thrusting my hips forward faster.

The cookie dough was begging to look even mushier than before…if that was even possible.

I'm drunk with sexual lust and power and I just can't stop myself from uttering mindless sex talk vomit.

"OH YES you fucking bastard!! How do you like that light!!" I growl getting a mental image of me fucking you in the mouth so hard your choking.

I snicker and pant at the image of you struggling beneath me, writhing because you desperately need to breath, but I won't let you.

I fuck the cookie dough harder and faster, determined to make my little image of you in my head barf, or pass out….one of the two.

"YOU DESERVE THIS YOU ASS HOLE!! Yeeeeeahhhhhhh!!" I say breathlessly as my muscles in my groin begin twisting up and tightening quickly.

My cheeks are flushed bright pink, my face contorted into passion, concentration and sickly lust. Beads of sweat forming on my forehead, glistening in the Florissant kitchen lights.

My body begins jerking and shuddering wildly and I throw back my head drunkenly.

"AHHHHH!! AH…..ha!!AHHH!! UGHHNNN!!" I moan pitifully as my body simply can't take the feeling any longer.

I grab hold of my pulsating erection just in time to spew my thick load of fresh, hot, cum all over the dough.

"Nnnnnnnnn…………." I mumble dazedly as I continue to ejaculate, my body shuddering.

My slick ebony bangs fall heavily in my half lidded eyes.

My body sagging slightly as I wallow in the aftermath of climax.

I lean my left hand on the counter for balance and I groan satisfied with myself. Damn…..now I really feel like crawling into bed for a long nap……I shake my head and snap myself out of it.

I look down and observe the fine mess that I've concocted.

It's only than that I realize that I left you in the shower over at least an hour ago.

I hurriedly pull my boxers over my thin waist, ignoring the fact that my cock is currently wet with cookie dough and cum…and paying for it. I wince as I feel the uncomfortable substances inside my boxers…..oh well.

I yank up my jeans and latch them quickly.

I grab my wooden spoon and gently stir my own fresh semen into the dough, making sure to mix it thoroughly.

Jeez I'm so sick………..I keep thinking. But then I think of that smug little grin you had when you held up that magazine, and all I can focus on is getting my revenge on you. No matter what it takes……..

I take my cookie dough and lay out a large cookie tray.

My hands work quickly as I spread the little dough circles, one by one. Until I've successfully created 25 neat little cookies.

I smile down at my dirty work and shove the tray into the oven. After setting the timer I proceed to clean up my rather….messy kitchen. I put all the pots and pans away and shove the cook book back into it's proper place.

After I'm convinced the kitchen is back in somewhat of an order, I slowly sit down on the counter and wait.

What I have done is both indecent, socially disturbing, and wrong in more ways than one.

And it feels amazing………..

I never knew vengeance could taste so sweet.

Almost like strawberry cheesecake sprinkled in chocolate shavings with a big plump cherry on top.

I lick my lips at the thought…….

I look down at my pants and shirt, their simply disgusting really. I sigh and brush a little flour off my shoulder……how did it even get all the way up there?

I shrug.

Finally the dinger goes off, scaring me slightly and causing me to jump a little at the sudden noise.

I lazily stroll over to the oven, casually grabbing an oven mitt from the counter.

I pull out my batch of toxic cookies and pour them into a decorative bowl.

All fancied up…..just for you.

I turn off the oven and clutch the pretty little bowl in my arms as I leave the kitchen and head back up the stairs.

As I walk, step after step…I can't help but feel a little anxious.

I can feel my pride healing with my every breath.

I slowly open the door and set the bowl on the bed, the fresh scent of baked cookies filling the room with it's heavenly aroma.

Heavenly demonic….heh heh heh.

I open the bathroom door just a peek to find you sitting there with a towel on.

You look up at me and I look down at you……our eyes meet momentarily and I know your feeling guilty. I can just tell…….

Your normally pompous and self centered aura has fallen to the ground around you as you sit there on the floor.

I say nothing to you as I unchain you from the towel rack, and re-chain you to me.

"L…………." You say as you slowly stand.

I turn around eyeing you with my wide blank orbs.

"Hmm?" I mutter in a sorry excuse for a reply.

You downcast your eyes shamefully.

"I….I wanted to say I was sorry. For today……….I put the magazine in your file cabinet hoping someone would find it and think it's was yours……I was just mad……because you punched me. But…I shouldn't have done that." You say shifting your weight to your right foot somewhat like a flamingo might stand.

This……surprises me greatly.

You……sinking so low as to apologize!! This isn't like you at all, being nice to me? Feeling guilty for something you did to hurt me? No usually you would feel very satisfied with yourself……what's come over you Yagami light?

I stop in the bathroom doorway, and stare at you , my face a blank slate of utter nothingness….as usual.

"Your apologizing?" I say my voice coming out more shocked than I'd have liked for it to sound.

You nod slowly, your soft brown locks moving with your head.

You raise your eyes to meet mine and I find their full of dripping guilt.

" Yes…..I was really wrong to do that. I'm so sorry." You say softly.

I let a little smile dance across my lips, not a large grin, just a small one……but still a smile all the same.

You seem a little eased by my small offer of hospitality. People tell me I'm less intimidating when I smile….. though people have also told me I'm slightly creepier when I smile. But either way you seem to relax a little bit.

I slowly walk into the room, you following behind me.

"I accept your apology." I say looking back at you.

You nod and I turn around as you pull up some boxers and jeans.

"Hey Ryuuzaki…it smells like cookies in here…" You say suddenly.

I grin mischievously and nod.

"Oh yes…..I sort of wanted to say I was sorry as well…….I made them for you special…" I say sitting on the bed, trying to look as guilty as you had earlier.

You look at me cutely, your face happy and pleased that I too have apologized.

"Really!?" You say sitting on the bed, and putting the bowl of freshly baked cookies in your lap.

I nod and smile at you…

"Thanks Ryuuzaki…." You say softly as you take a bite of one of the cookies.

I feel my pride swelling and healing with the fact that you have sunk down and apologized to me.

I thank you for being so courteous as to reach your hand out and admit….that you were wrong.

But………just watching you eat those cookies is the icing on the cake for me….making this the best apology I will probably ever get from you.

I watch as you happily bite off another half of a cookie.

I smile at you and gently chew my thumb.

I hope they taste good my dear Light Yagami.

??

**I warned you that this chapter was sick!! )**

**Hope u freaks enjoyed!! **


	5. Grape

**Chapter 5**

**Grape: Small and bold. A sight to behold...sweet in both colors. Purple and Green, we want you all the same...the twin sweets.**

**Authors note: Hmmm...somehow this chapter seems slightly less pornographic than the other four? Maybe a little...oh well, srry if u find it a lil boring, but its crucial to the next chapter!! Still hope u likez it,!! hee hee!!**

**_Blaqk Audio: "Cities of Night"_**

**_I've seen what you have made in all it's beauty.  
What I cannot create I recognize.  
Let's watch the night explode, just hold onto me.  
I'll whisper you this truth uncompromised._**

Wait for a heart that never lies,  
But not this time.  
Watch those explosions in the sky and you'll go blind,  
But not this time.

Will you live in hope or dark desire?  
What can I say?  
Fuck love give me fire.

Have you seen what I've made beneath the wreckage?  
Just suffer through the dust and there you'll find  
The color of a night that burned out from us.  
Surrounded by it's glow our city lies.

Wait for a love that never dies and you've lost life.  
One overdoes just to survive.  
We'll shine this time.  
We'll make headlines

Will you live in hope or dark desire?  
What can I say?  
Fuck love give me fire.

It's late………1:46pm actually.

I sit there in a semi-coma like state, not an inch of me moving the slightest bit. Nothing but my lungs anyway…..because if those stopped I think I probably be shit out of luck.

I can hear the air-conditioning humming softly on the other side of the room, purring like a kitten.

I hear the fan clicking above my head…..

"click, clack, click, clack, click…."

A rhythm really, almost like some kind of metronome keeping beat to some tune that I cannot hear.

There's a fly caught in the windowsill to my left, I can hear it's wings sputtering against the pane. Desperately trying to reach the outside world, such a world thats so close it can see it. A world just in front of it…yet still it can never seem to reach it. Can smell it's glory but never quite taste it. The little buzzing is quick at first….but as it beats itself relentlessly against the window, the pace gets increasingly slower and slower. Until it stops completely.

I'm guessing the poor creature either died….or is dying………..I feel slightly sorry for the little insect.

I slowly look around the room ,my eyes wide in the absence of sleep. Like large ebony radars...i feel like im comparing myself to a bat. Or a vampire...mybe i really am a vampire...i never do sleep, and my skin is pale enough, give my a pair of fangs and id fit the bill perfectly...maybe thats what Light meant by "Movie-monster look alike". I grumble at the thought.

The digital clock on your side of the bed is flashing a soft red in the darkness.

In it's crimson light….I can see your sleeping face, bathing in it's reddening glow.

I'm sitting awake, my legs brought up beneath my chin…simply observing the room.

I wish I could sleep…..but I just can't seem to force the issue. My constantly turning mind just won't roll over and let me get the sleep that I desperately need.

My eyes flick across the room to the door, and then back down at you, and then to the handcuff key laying on my nightstand.

I jab my thumbnail into my mouth and chew it ponderingly.

I suddenly wonder how deep of a sleep you happen to be in….and if I were to get up….would you awaken?

Though if you did I could always just say I needed the restroom…………

That would be a good excuse….perfectly normal and believable.

My eyes coast the room again…..and I find them falling on your sleeping form once more.

Your right side of your face is buried deeply into the large white pillow, your back turned to me in your slumber.

Your eyelashes lay gently on your cheeks as you sleep, your breathing rhythmic and slow….so quiet I can barely hear it over the humming air conditioner and the clicking fan.

I reassure myself that you must be deeply entwined in peaceful slumber, and that there's probably little chance of you waking up.

I nod to myself and slowly lean over to my night stand. I extend my fingers ever so slowly, my eyes constantly watching you, fearful you could awaken at any second. I feel my heart racing in my chest.

Why am I so worried that I might wake you up? Because I know I'm about to do something bad maybe?

Probably…..

My fingers search over the smooth wood surface in vain, desperate to slide across the thin metal of my key.

Finally my finger pads strike against the little key and I retrieve it slowly……never making any of my movements more quick than need be. I lift my right wrist carefully, trying not to let the little chain jingle, or make any sound at that……

I unlock my wrist and gently let it lay on my pillow, where my head should be, but isn't.

I slowly swing my legs over the side of the bed and feel my bear feet make contact with the cold floor.

It feels like I've suddenly stuck my toes into the freezer, or a bucket of ice….one of the two.

All I know is that it's freaking cold.

I stand up tremendously slow, my long Pajama bottoms gently pooling over my feet, only allowing the nubs of my toes to peek out.

It's colder than I would have expected without the comforters burying me in their warmth, but maybe that's just because I actually opted to not sleep with a shirt on tonight.

Which is abnormal for me really…..because of my little phobia of taking my clothes off.

What made me want to sleep topless…..is kind of beyond me. Oh well.

I side glance at you quickly and stand there motionless, like a fox, waiting, watching and anticipating.

I slowly tip-toe toward the door, my feet padding softly against the lightly carpeted flooring. I'm halfway there…..and I'm feeling pretty darn good, when suddenly.

"CREEEEEEKKKKK" I hit a weak spot in the floor, and it groans loudly as I put my weight on it.

I freeze immediately…..like a caught criminal and my head snaps in your direction.

You mumble something in your slumber….and just continue sleeping.

I mentally wipe my brow and breath out relived, thank goodness You're a heavy sleeper.

I slowly approach the door, take the little handle in my fist, and turn it.

I push the door open forcing it to yawn and let me through. I exit into the silent hallway, pull the door closed behind me, and smile.

If I suddenly decided to drop my job as a great detective and become a jewel thief, I think I might do pretty well actually.

I mean I've already got the sneaking part down. I smile to myself, triumphant and greatly pleased, then head down the hallway.

My footsteps echo through the hall as I make my way down each flight of stairs. Taking one step at a time, over and over and over again…….walking down stairs is really painfully repetitive now that I think about it.

All the stairs look the same, every single one…..

I become a creature of the night as I do my best to keep as silent as possible. Not that I'm loud by any means, no…….I'm usually soft spoken and humble anyway.

Maybe that's half the reason why people take me as a frightening person?

I slink down into the work room and peek around the corner.

All the computer screens prove to be just big black abysses as they sit silently in the room. Their blank screens all staring at me, as if they know I'm up to something. I keep getting the feeling that someone's following me…..but I know that has to be a figment of my imagination. I'm probably just jumpy because I'm embarrassed of what I'm doing. You always get that feeling when your doing something you know you shouldn't, it's just a guilt factor thats all.

My feet make soft patting noises against the tile floor as I creep across the room to my usual desk.

I stand before my sitting place, and breath out heavily.

I hate when I get these curious urges…….because I know in my gut, once I get one, I'm not going to be able to leave it alone.

And that's why I'm down here actually, just another of my little curious irks.

I slowly sit down in my little chair, crouching into my usual animal like position. I blink my eyes awkwardly and stare down at the little drawer at the top of my desk. It just stares back at me….beckoning to me….teasing me……taunting me.

I growl and rip the drawer open irritably.

Damn me and my nagging curiosity!!

I reach my hand inside and push aside some stray papers and folders……..

And there it lays, with all it's gross and disgusting qualities.

Laying there intimidating…….dormant yet frightening. I just sit there staring at the little book as if it were some kind of grand diamond. I slowly slip my slender fingers over it's bindings and pluck it from it's hiding place. I feel my cheeks turning pink as I look at the cover alone……even though no ones around to see me… I still can't help but feel embarrassed. I look over my left shoulder, then check over my right….just to make sure I'm alone. I look down at the book in my hands….it's not that I want to look….it's just…just………I can't help it!! It want to know what it has inside so badly!! I've thought about it all day long…..what was in this devious little book of yours. What kind of reading material do you indulge yourself in when I'm not around? I just had to find out……I couldn't take it any longer. My damn curiosity had gotten the better of me…..as it always does.

I thumb my fingers over the pages sides, flipping them softly, seeing the colors within the book wiz by. I sighed heavily and opened the cover. Immediately my pink hinted cheeks, darkened into a deep crimson hue. Your tastes…….are slightly more perverted than I ever would have thought!! I find myself flipping the pages faster, memorized by all the different positions, playthings, and pictures. So very gross…..yet I can't take my eyes off of it. How long have you been so interested in the same sex…so long that it had gotten to this extreme? I begin wondering if you actually have ever been with another man, or just dreamt of it, as it look over a particularly nasty page involving…..handcuffs.

Ugh, I can't help but make the assumption toward the two of us….and our usually handcuffed state. I growl and shake my head…..

"Stop thinking like that…" I whisper to myself.

It's only then that I realize I shouldn't leave you alone for too long……

But….I don't exactly feel safe with leaving the slutty little magazine here. I roll it up in my fist and slowly get up…..I can finish reading it back at the room….

I hurry back up the stairs just as silently as I came and make my way back into our quiet room.

As I close the door softly behind me….i look over to the bed…..to find your still sleeping. I sigh in relief and tip toe back to my messy side of the bed. I re-chain my wrist to you silently, and settle myself comfortably on the bed.

I slowly look over at you, my dirty magazine still clutched in my palm.

I blink my wide eyes and cock my head as I look you over.

Your rather peaceful when you sleep….not so full of yourself and witty as you are when your awake.

Actually….I could almost call you….innocent.

As much as I hate to admit it……your really very attractive when you sleep.

Your thin body hugged tightly in the mess of thick comforters and white sheets, your hand gently clasping the bedspread in your fingers. Your slender face relaxed and subtle, so lucid and gentle. I chew my thumb softly and blush a little as I realize that…………I'm checking you out while your sleeping.

Which even in my book, goes under the very creepy section.

But I can't help it…..I want to tear my eyes from your sleeping figure…..but I just can't.

You're the most interesting thing to look at in the room at the moment...other than my little sex book.

I watch as you stir slightly in your sleep, your closed eyes squeezing shut, and a frown forming on your otherwise relaxed face.

I perk my head up and watch you closer.

You snuggle your head deeper into the soft pillow, as if trying to disappear into it.

You jerk in your slumber and I hear you whimpering softly to yourself.

I cock my eyebrow and continue to watch you.

Obviously your dreaming, but I can't help but wonder……what about? I really don't mean to come off as such a damn nosey person, but it's just in my nature to be annoyingly curious about everything that I do not understand.

Are you dreaming that your running from something that your sure will cause you harm?

Or maybe your having one of those dreams where your falling, and you get that strange feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Or maybe……………..your having a dream……..about me and you.

I giggle at the thought. Though having a dream about me, would probably be highly unlikely for you……..oh well.

You open your mouth slightly, as if you have something to say and you kick your left foot slightly. I watch you interestedly and you suddenly roll over, flailing yourself onto your left side, and truthfully scaring me slightly. I gasp and just look at you. Suddenly your reach your hand out…..feeling for something obviously. I just watch you curiously, tightening my fingers around the rolled up magazine. Your continue feeling until your fingers come across my empty pillow……a sleep induced smile flutters across your thin lips and you clutch your hand around the pillow's softness. You begin scooting yourself closer and closer to my side of the bed……and suddenly your curious fingers come across my leg…..you pat it softly and snuggle against my ankle.

I don't know if I'm horrified…..or amused. I'm not pushing you away yet…..because half of me really wants to see what your going to do next.

"Ryuuzaki………." You mumble in your sleep.

My head perks up at the sound of my own name and I look curiously down at you as you snuggle your honey brown locks against my curled up legs. What the hell are you dreaming about!! I wonder curiously.

I'm waiting for you to say something more…..but you don't. You just lay still now, breathing softly, your forehead leaned against my ankle. But I don't move you……I let you stay.

I guess one could say I'm feeling nice today.

I unroll the magazine in my palms and flip back to the page I had been on earlier. I hold the little book in my usual precarious way and tilt it sideways……….some of this stuff looks more like it's just plain torture than anything sex related. I guess your aroused by brutality maybe? Aggressiveness? Possessiveness? I shrug to myself and lean in closer to the magazine….intrigued and memorized. It wasn't all so bad……some of it was lusty and somewhat arousing actually. Even though I so hated to admit it……I found myself awaiting the next page anxiously. I licked my lips as I flipped the page………I couldnt help myself but to feel attracted to these nasty pictures. Besides I shouldn't feel too guilty……you look at porn all the time, and it really isn't even my book at all!! Everyone's asleep…so what's the harm?

I really hate it when I'm wrong……….

Suddenly……I feel you stirring again beside me. I don't pay much attention to it though, thinking it's just you having another fit in your little dream state. Besides…..this article is rather juicy, and I'm finding that I'm getting even more lost in it. I bring my face closer to the magazine…….my eyes darting over the paragraphs, anxiously awaiting to see what happens….and exactly how it's drawn out. Everything is so detailed I feel like I'm there!! I smile to myself happily……………..

"Ryuuzaki…….what are you reading?" You say suddenly.

Your voice hangs in the air like thick sticky honey. And drops like lead……

I freeze…..horrified.

I was so lost in my little porno magazine…that I hadn't even noticed that you had sat up in bed, and had awoken from your slumber. Strange…..usually nothing gets past me, I'm one of those always on their toes kinds of people…….it's rare that I let my guard down. I'm like a cat, the littlest thing makes me startle. But when I do happen to slip up, even the slightest bit……man does it get me in trouble.

I slowly retract my face from between the pages of the magazine…..my eyes wide with surprise and guilt, my mouth clenched shut tightly. You look at me sleepily and confused and all I can do is sit there…..mortified.

The only thing I can think to do is……HIDE IT!!

I quickly shove the book under my pillow and look at you blushing bright red. I know I'm blushing…..because I can feel it burning on my face…..damn. You're the one who looks at porn!! Not me!! Not L!! Not a great detective such as me, never would I lower myself to that!!…yet here I am, caught in the act.

You narrow your eyebrows at me.

"Ryuuzaki…I asked you a question, what were you reading?" You ask again your voice more hoarse than usual, judging by the fact that you were just woken up.

I open my mouth to respond……but I find that nothing is coming out….so I'm left just sitting there, gaping like a goldfish.

"I-I-I………wasn't reading anything!" I say quickly, my face blushing even worse………..

You cock your head adorably and rub your sleepy eyes.

"Yeah you were, what was it? C'mon let me see? Was it about the Kira case?" You ask innocently.

And to my horror you try reaching under my pillow, where I've stored my smutty reading material.

I quickly rip it away and put it on the other side mf myself.

"It's nothing!! Leave it alone!!" I say fearfully, and I know you aren't going to let up on the subject now, I'm acting far to defensive….and I know my scene that I'm causing is bringing up interest in you.

"Ryuuzaki!! Let me see!!" You say suddenly jumping over my lap and blindly grabbing for the magazine in my hand.

"No!!" I yell back trying to keep it out of my reach.

Suddenly you push me down on the bed and sit on me, I squirm and writhe…….but you've won already and I know it.

You snatch the magazine out of my tight fingers and retreat to your side of the bed.

"It's….it's not what it looks like!!" I say quickly.

But actually it's exactly what it looks like.

I was curious and couldn't resist looking at your little magazine…so I snuck down and got it and was reading it…that's how it was….plain and simple. I curl my knees up and put half my hand over my face….not really wanting to see you as you find what I've been reading so diligently. You look at your prize in your grasp……and after a few seconds of just staring at it……a wicked little grin creeps over your lips and hangs itself there. I feel ashamed and stupid……I should have just thrown the damn thing away.

"Oh. So that's what you were reading…." You say chuckling and laying the book down softly on your own nightstand.

I gulp harshly…..the next move is totally up to you.

Will you make fun of me? Taunt me?

Will you call me out as gay?….which In all reality...i too am starting to wonder about………

Maybe try and jump my bones? Oh please I hope not……….

I slowly look over at you, and find your cute hazelnut eyes just glistening at me. I bite my lip and lookdown solemnly. I'm awaiting you to insult me…..I know it has to happen, you can't possibly just let something like this pass you by.

But…to my shock you then mutter a little "Mhm" and slowly lay back down, pulling the sheets up o your chin.

I look at you in astonishment…….aren't you going to say anything!?

But your side of the bed is silent….no insults, no name calling, not even a comment…….you just go back to sleep.

I awkwardly lay back down next to you.

I wish I was telepathic so bad right now………I can almost hear the wheels in your head turning ominously. Your thinking of all sorts of things, I can tell. Thousands of thoughts racing through that head of yours…….so many I'm a little scared actually.

I want to know what your thinking about……I want to know what you want to say but haven't said it.

I want to know………………..I want to know.

**Awww...L's so adorable when he's embarrassed. ). **

**Mwa ha ha...what's Light concocting now? HMM?? youll just have to wait and see. )**


	6. Peach

**Chapter 6**

**Peach: Small and velveteen we like to stroke you. Soft and serine, we like to touch you. **

**Authors Note: Soooooo...like omg ive had freaking writers block for a whole like...idk three days? But ive had plently of time to get some ideas. I spent the nite at a friends house and we played DDR (dance dance revolution) till like 2 in da mornin!! and that dick is too good at that game...he sucks. But anyway, i got the idea for this chapter when he was telling me how he fell in a fountain this one time!! So i gots my game back, This chapter isnt exactly porno material...sorry, but i promise the next chapter will have you drooling!! i know i will be as i write it...heh heh heh. So anywayz pweese enjoy!! )**

**Millionaires: "I move it"**

**I move it i grind it  
I drop it to the floor  
I move it in the line  
And even at the door  
Now if you see me shakin it  
Please dont be so shy  
Ill move a little closer  
Cause youre my type of guy**

**so kids these days are always freakin out about their reps  
When they go out they never even dance a single step  
I'm so turned off by all these  
Boys who never fucking dance,  
When i see a boy just standing  
There he won't get in my pants. **

**I can't see what they do,  
I can't hear what they say,  
You look so lame just standing,  
Come out & fucking play. **

**You want a cig? then take it!  
Just get out of my way,  
You look so dim starin me down  
God youre so cliche. **

**Sometimes i like them tall  
Uh-huh  
Sometimes i like them short  
Alright  
But if you got no moves,  
You'll be my last resort  
Thats right  
So come on boy  
Let's shake it,  
Ya take me to the floor,  
I'll bite your lip & scratch your back,  
I swear i'm not a whore. **

**chorus  
I, i, i, i move it  
We, we, we, we like it!  
(i, i, i, i move it  
Now get down to it **

**So finally i see you coming up to dance with me,  
You look so hot, come touch my bod..  
Don't make me plead.  
Ya that's the way i like it boy come give a little more,  
So bend me down, i'll bring it up, i know i'll make you sore. **

**Oh baby baby,  
Oh what you want from me?  
I see the way you're lookin,  
But that wont come for free. **

**You've gotta show me what you got,  
Ya  
How you get it down,  
Cause you won't get me lookin like that,  
I've been around. **

**So if you wanna go,  
Then meet me at the show,  
Ill put you on my list  
You'll get to pass on all the row. **

**Now we're in the pit,  
So get on me lets do it,  
You grab my hand to go..  
Now baby youre just too legit. **

**I, i, i, i move it  
We, we, we, we like it!  
I, i, i, i move it  
Now get down to it **

**I see you leaning over me to whisper in my ear,  
Hey baby you make me hot, let's get out of here.  
Boy it's not that easy if you really wanna score  
The only place that i'll go down is on this fucking floor. **

**Now don't be a dick  
I swear i'm not a tease  
Just prove to me you're worth it  
& you might get my keys.  
Boy now look at you, look at you  
You're all up on my junk.  
I can't lie, i like it  
Who cares if you're drunk? **

**So wha so wha  
So whats it gonna be?  
Do you want me here? or over there?  
I know you wanna do me, **

**Now don't be shy i swear i don't bite hard but i always get my fill & i am going in for the kill.  
I move it, i grind it i drop it to the floor  
I move it in the line, & even at the door.  
Now if you see me shakin it please come get a taste  
Cause you look good i want you bad ohh i want you bad.**

**i move it, we like it  
I move, not get down to it**

**Ill work it down shake it down drop it to the floor. if you'll bend me over work me over like you did before.  
I know you like it know you see it come & get some more.  
So work it out break it down, come on make me sore.  
I, i, i, i move it  
We, we, we, we like it!  
I, i, i, i move it  
Now get down to it**

I'm still in a state of half sleep half awarness…..my mind hazy…my eyes still cemented shut. I feel the sheets hugging tightly to my slender body. Tightened around me like some sort of restraints…….I try to move my legs, but they too are tied up by a wild tangle of sheets and comforters. This agitates me in my slumber-like state…..I groan and fidget a little, but I find it isn't helping at all. I kick frustrated with my predicament….and try to free myself of the annoying sheets slithered around me. But I only succeed in unknowingly moving myself closer and closer to the edge of the bed. I lurch my body in a final attempt to untangled myself…….and I go tumbling over the bedside with a loud crash. My head makes painful contact with the wood floor beneath it and I yelp in surprise, sharply awoken into a state of full awareness. I grumble to myself irritably, half my body slumped onto the floor, the other half still laid awkwardly on the beds edge. Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?

Couldn't I just get out of bed like any normal person??

I sigh out loudly and just lay there…is there really any point of getting up anyway?

" Having trouble Ryuuzaki?….need some help?"

My eyes snap open, wide and surprised at the sound of your voice…….

Your standing in front of me, your hands buried in your pockets, leaned over me like some sort of hazel haired buzzard. Only I hate to admit it but really your much more attractive than a buzzard………so maybe the comparison would be better suited by saying something like a bald eagle instead? Maybe a red tailed hawk even?

"Well what happened here? Did you roll right out of bed or what?" You say your voice as giddy and taunting as ever.

Just the tone in your voice makes me want to slap you…..or kick you in the shin.

I narrow my eyes at you darkly and just stare at you. You continue to look down at me with those eyes as brown as coffee, and warm enough to match. Your face is slender, cheeks filled with subtle color, thin lips, gently formed nose. Perfect and proportionate. Like some sort of equation of human body.

"Here let me help you up silly….." You whisper softly.

You thrust your hand out, offering it to me suddenly…..your face cheerful and smiling. I never thought you as much of a morning person……but today you seem awkwardly alive. Strange observation if I do say so…..

I don't like it when you talk to me like I'm younger than you….I'm 24 stinking years old….and I will not be talked down to by a snotty teen such as yourself.

I roll myself over and stand up on my own, rejecting your gesture to help, and simply brushing past you. I'm not in a good mood…there fore I guess I feel the need to just be rude to you. I get that way when my day doesn't start out the best. I look at the clock on the nightstand. It's 12:30 in the afternoon!! The time shocks me a little…..mostly because I'm surprised I was able to sleep that long! I whip around and look at you sternly.

"Light!! Why didn't you wake me up!!" I snap at you.

You twittle your thumbs together and look at me slightly hurt.

"Well…..you never sleep in that long. So I figured you weren't feeling well Ryuuzaki-san, I didn't want to wake you. I just told everyone not to bother coming in today. I thought you were sick…." You say shuffling your foot across the floor in front of you.

I sigh………well……now what. If no one is coming in today…I guess I can just head down and work alone. I un-chain the both of us and let the cuffs fall to the floor with a loud metallic "clink". It's not until now that I realize your already dressed in your jeans for today…most likely you accomplished this earlier, all you need to complete yourself is a fresh shirt. You pluck a black button up shirt from the depths of your dresser drawer. You sling it over your shoulders and plop yourself down on the foot of the bed.

As I begin to slip my PJ bottoms over my thin hips….I can feel your burning eyes watching me, observing me…..even checking me out. I really don't like you drooling over me like I'm some piece of meat…….

I turn around irritably and you just grin at me innocently. I immediately stop tugging my bottoms down and just stare you down…..

"Would you stop watching me while I'm undressing!" I snap at you.

I'm sorry…but I just don't feel like screwing around with your childish little games today. I'm not in the mood to humor you…..and it's just annoying now.

"Why…..we always undress together." You say buttoning up the front of your shirt.

Your slender fingers are very skilled at the action, slow, rhythmic…..and dramatic. I find the movement to be more intoxicating than it should be. Damn………

"Yes, but your staring at me, I can see you!! Stop it!!" I say in more of a growl than real words.

You chuckle…and this irks me even more that you find this funny!! I swear you are so childish sometimes…..

"I'm not staring at you…..jeez don't flatter yourself. I like your boxers, where did you get them?" You say straightening your collar, a devilish smile tacked up on your lips.

You like my boxers my ass………your like what's in the boxers you pervert. I just turn around with a huff of disapproval and continue dressing myself ignoring your annoying and persistent stare. I pull my shirt down over my chest and grab the abandoned cuffs on the floor, and with a little snap, I connect it to my wrist. I irritably walk over to you, grab your wrist, and snap the other side on you. You just watch me as I do this, then I start to walk for the door….but I meet the end of the chain and find your anchoring me to the bedroom. I turn on the ball of my heel and look at you……you just smile back at me. Does it give you some kind of pleasure to be such a pain in the ass!!

"Raito……..what are you doing!! For once could you just cooperate with me!! I have to go file some papers…I have work to do." I say almost pleadingly.

You sigh and lay back on the bed, and I know you have not the slightest intentions of getting up. You stretch your slimly toned arms up over your shoulders, like a lazy cat barely awakening from it's afternoon nap. The movement is very delicate…slightly graceful……the sudden urge to jump on top of you suddenly stabs at me brain. I quickly shove that idea away…….I hate you for being so beautiful……….ass hole. And suddenly you sit back up and stare at me firmly.

"Your too much of a workaholic Ryuuzaki…..everyone else is taking the day off, why can't you?" You say sternly.

I look at your intense eyes , then my gaze lowers down to my feet. In all reality….I don't know how to answer your simple question. Why do I indulge myself in work so much? Because I have nothing better to do? Because I'm far to obsessed with my job? Maybe it's because I have no life……..or because I have no friends to go out with. So I stay in my cave like a bat with a limp wing, clinging to the only thing I know. Seclusion………..

I think you sense that you've hit a weak spot in the fortress that I normally am, and your fiery eyes decrease rapidly in intensity and hollow out to be far more soft and subtle. You shake your head and lean your elbow on your knee.

"You need to get out more." You push gently.

I simply stare at you blankly and chew my lip.

"Well if you haven't noticed Light……I don't have any friends to go out with." I whisper dully.

It hurts me a lot to man up and admit this. I'm just not a good candidate for friendship….nobody views me as the "Friendly" type. Therefore…..I have made myself into somewhat of a turtle. I built a shell around me, and have not come out ever since. Take me away from what I know as home….and I get scared. And mind you I am not frightened easily……..but things like that….they scare me. Public……scares me. To many faces to stare me up and look me down and wonder what's wrong with me. To whisper to each other…"did you see that man with the weird eyes?" . To many people to judge me.

You roll your eyes at me, and suddenly stand up.

"Well, I do have some errands I could run. We should go out." You say smiling at me.

You remind me of an angel when you smile, the corners of your lips drawn up ever so slightly, those thin emotionless lips suddenly drenched in the essence of amusement, or happiness. When you smile Light Yagami, the earth trembles at your feet. The offer you have just presented to me……scares me too. Me and you, out running errands together?? The combination doesn't settle very well in my belly.

"But…..there…there's work to do though…" I retort quickly.

You shake your head.

"It can wait. Now c'mon, get your coat. It's a blustery, cold, day out, your going to need it." You say as you walk over to the closet, giving me no choice but to follow…..judging by the fact that we are chained together.

My eyes are wide with worry and frustration.

"But Yagami-kun…..I don't….own a coat." I say standing beside you dumbly.

Why don't I own a coat?….well……actually I have no idea why. Because I don't go out in public? Oh yes…..that's why.

Before I can open my mouth to protest again, you throw a black coat at me and it smacks me in the face, draping delicately over my head. You are quite persistent about this aren't you? I sigh…..I'm starting to realize…..I won't win this battle.

"Now you do. You can borrow mine. Here….you'll need gloves too, or your fingers will get cold." You say grabbing a pair of black wool gloves from you closet and forcing them onto my hands.

"But…but…….." I say nervously.

"Shush, your coming with me and that's final." You bark at me, and I shut up quickly.

I feel….defeated…….I don't take being defeated very well most of the time, but now….I'm actually handling it quite well. Is it maybe because…….the idea of going out shopping with you…..is slightly intriguing? NO!! I can't start thinking that way!! I HATE you, much less would I ever like to go on some cute little outing with you!!…….oh who am I kidding……..

I know In my gut that really….I'm a tad bit excited about this.

Suddenly you pull a white knit cap down over my ears, my wild hair peeping out from beneath the little hat in tufts. You adjust the hat a little and then lean back to look at your work.

"Perfect." You say smiling.

I wriggle my naked toes habitually and you immediately look down at them.

"No, no, no this won't do." You say shaking your head.

"You need shoes….go put some on." You say pointing.

Without really knowing why…I listen to you, and the next time I stand before you, as you've ordered my bare toes are concealed by ragged sneakers.

I feel like a child on a cold winters day, getting ready for school…my mom dressing me for the weather outside. It's a little bit nice….to know…..that you……..care. I just look at you with my big unchanging eyes as you pull on some gloves for yourself, and cloak yourself in a white leather jacket that makes you seem even more angelic than you already are.

"Are you sure about this?" I say as we slowly head down the stairs.

"Positive. You need to get out…..if you stay inside all your life, this place will mess with your head. You'll turn into more of nut job than you already are Ryuuzaki-san" You say snickering.

Was there supposed t be some kind of humor in that comment? If so…..I missed it.

I stare at the back of your head meanly and bite my lip. Were at the front doors now….and I find that I'm involuntarily moving closer and closer to you……I'm guessing I'm wanting you to somewhat protect me actually. You look back at me and smile reassuringly then you push the doors open and I follow you outside.

The wind immediately nips at my pale face and tries to get into every hem on my jacket that it can, searching for an entrance into my clothing, chilling the flesh beneath. I bury my hands in my pockets and hug the flaps of the long coat around me. You don't seem too bothered by the nipping wind, you walk with you head up and proud. The breeze plays tenderly in your locks, twisting them and twirling them like a dance partner. I start to find that your strides are a bit longer than mine…so I walk faster so I can keep up with you. I fall into place beside you, my eyes taking in the sights numbly. The autumn leaves leaping across the blacktop to our left, blown from the trees beside the streets. Their painted in bright oranges and yellows, reds and gold's. Almost like someone spray painted them to look so utterly beautiful. The wind billows against my back and ruffles the free strands of hair that poke out from beneath my hat. It's making my nose cold……

You look over at me as I observe everything slowly and you smile.

"It's pretty isn't it." You say suddenly, breaking our silent streak.

I slowly look at you and nod.

I do have to admit, autumn looks good on the city, it's fits it well. The sky above merely a soup of grey and white, the painted trees, the blustery atmosphere…..very tantalizing. The people around us are all dressed in similar attire, coats, sweaters, earmuffs, hats, gloves, Ect. It makes me feel slightly more comfortable, knowing that I don't stand out as much as normal. You stop suddenly and I don't notice…therefore I keep walking, memorized by everything…and I come to the chains end hard, causing me to nearly trip.

I turn around and I see your laughing at me…I feel a bit foolish….yet……I find I'm smiling back at you. Maybe it's the cold….it probably has my head all screwed up. I follow you into a small market and find that unlike the streets outside, it's nice and cozy in here. I take my hands from their hiding place in my jacket pockets and rub them together to warm them faster.

I follow you onto one aisle and stand there, not really observing what your doing, but more so watching the people around me.

I turned my head only to see a particularity strange woman in a hot pink mini skirt….that was way too small, a leopard print top that looking like the buttons may explode at any second, and bright pink wedged heels to match. I blinked stupidly and couldn't help but start to giggle. I then let my eyes wander again…..only to find two very large blue eyes staring straight at me from the other side of the aisle. A mother was bent down looking for something…and in her cart sat what I guessed was her daughter. She had these enormous blue eyes that seemed to be looking right into my skull…..it sort of reminded me of Light's gaze…… well it had that same impact anyway. I blinked again and just stared at her….she stared back. Neither of us moved….we simply observed each other. Then suddenly her little face broke into a wave of giddy emotions and she giggled cutely, clapping her chubby little hands together gleefully. I cocked my head a little and looked around to make sure she was staring at me…and not someone else. She wasn't…..afraid of me? She gurgled a little and beamed at me again. I couldn't help but to smile shyly at the little human before me…so sweet and innocent. She seemed to like it when I smiled because she was bouncing in her seat giggling again.

You suddenly stand up and look at me then at the little girl. And you smile.

"Look at that L she likes you." You say chuckling.

I smile and wave shyly as we head off for another aisle.

"You must have a way with children, hmm L?" You say turning to look at me from over your left shoulder.

I shrug. I never really thought so...but whatever.

Your shopping doesn't take to long, you only chose a few things from the shelves actually. Were standing in line, and suddenly……my eyes fall on it. It has to be the most vast and beautiful display of colorful sweet delights I've ever seen!! A whole aisle full of candy……..

"Raito, wait look at that!!" I say to you quickly.

You turn your head lazily and chuckle.

"Do you ever think about anything other than candy….?" You say looking at me.

I frown at you and bite my lip. You can't help but to chuckle.

"Fine….lets go get you some….." You say sighing.

I stand in the middle of it all, glorified and struck by utter aw. Colorful and glamorous the shelves are stuffed full of every candy one can think up…is this what heaven looks like?? I'm practically drooling on the floor.

"You can pick three. I don't have that much money, and I was planning on us getting some coffee at a diner down the street." You say watching me intently.

I let my shoulders fall and look at you with a sort of "huh?" exspression. You nod your head and I know you won't budge on your limitations. Only three!! Couldn't that be considered some sort of cruel and unusual torture in some book!? After many moments of observing and thinking things over I settle on a huge rainbow swirled lollypop practically the size of my head, a chocolate bar with caramel in the middle and a bag of assorted treats. Happy with my findings we proceed to check out. I push the door open my paper bag of sweets clutched defensively in my palm, as if for fear someone might steal it, and immediately I'm almost bowled over by the cold outside. But as I walk along side you, our footsteps crunching the cold cement, I find…..I like walking out here. I like going out with you, I like it when you buy me things…..I like spending time with you. I never thought I would enjoy something so disgusting sounding as this….but then again I've never tried it. And I really find it to be………somewhat, fun. I sneak a peak at you from the corner of my eye and I find your face is windblown and relaxed, your cheeks slightly rosy, your eyes foreword facing.

I look down and smile to myself………

The diner you were talking about isn't far, and soon enough we've re-entered the warmth of a heated building. You find us a table booth toward the back and we take a seat opposite to each other. As soon as I sit down I fold my legs up into my familiar position and you smile as I get comfortable.

Even though you don't sit like me….you are very adorable when seated. Not quite as interesting of a pose as myself, but precarious all the same. Your back straightened proudly, elbows leaned on the table slightly, almost like a king in his throne. I pull at my knit cap slowly and continue to stare at you.

Finally our waiter approaches us. He looks to maybe be a year older than you…if that, with bleached blonde hair teased up into little spikes all over his head. He smiles at you then at me, and then looks at the chain lain over the table connecting us. At this, he cocks and eyebrow….I mean really it isn't normal for two people to be chained together, and in society…..it could look a little…….strange. But being smarter than that, he just doesn't ask.

"Well have two coffees." You say to him and he gives a nod then disappears.

And immediately……your gaze is back on me, those thick, smooth chocolate eyes settling on my face as if it were something fantastic. As you watch me so intently, I can sense you have something to say……and I find myself awaiting the words.

"I'm glad you came with me today Ryuuzaki." You whisper finally.

I perk my head at this and lean it slightly sideways, successfully giving myself an almost cat-like look.

"You made me come with you remember." I say distantly.

You chuckle and pause as the waiter brings us our coffee. Once he leaves you turn back to me and smile.

"I know, but I'm still glad I made you come. Your good company." You say sipping your coffee.

Ugh, no creamer or sugar? You like your coffee raw obviously……disgusting. I make a face at you and begin dropping sugar cubes into my own fresh brew of tasty liquid. Strange you should find me good company…I've hardly talked this entire trip.

"How am I good company?" I say blankly.

You shrug.

"I guess I just like you around." You say simply.

You like having me around? I feel my heart get some sort of little flutter when you say this……wanted. I felt….wanted.

Included, even if you were to go that far.

I sip my sugar loaded coffee intently, my fingers barely holding the little porcelain handle as I bring it to my hungry lips. And I find your watching me with those eyes again….the same eyes you were watching me with this morning. The annoying eyes that I hate so much. I try to shrug off your gaze…..but those eyes of yours are just too much to bear…………simple yet ever so complex. Your surely something else…..Light.

After an hour of simply sitting and watching each other pretty much, it's time to go again. Well that was a slightly awkward hour really……not many words spoken, and even when anything was said, you seemed distant when replying. As if you were pondering something far more important. You take me a different route home, than the way we originally came. It's actually very much more scenic than the original path taken earlier this morning. The sidewalk is lined with large weeping oaks, there droopy arms swaying limply in the chilly breeze, leaves rustling like water. There's a lot of squirrels here too, running here and there in the frigid afternoon, their fluffy tails held high as they scurry. Were walking by a rather large fountain now,….it's so beautiful I have to actually stop my movement and stand there to soak it all in. In the middle standing proud and gorgeous is a sculpted angel, here wings spread wide, water spurting from here hands and mouth. Little angels dance by her feet, baby angels I'm assuming. Their stone faces are black lined with age and wisdom. I wonder how old they are….how long they've watched the world from this exact spot. And suddenly….I'm jolted from my aw struck state by the sound of your voice.

I turn my head lazily to look at you. And you seem to want to tell me something……..

"Ryuuzaki……." You say slowly sitting on the concrete edging of the fountain.

"Hmm?" I say crouching on the edge beside you, still observing the angels with great persistence…..I wonder who made them.

Whoever they were, they are a very good artist.

You open your mouth to speak but then find I'm not looking at you, but rather the angels instead. You close your mouth and sigh at me…..as if annoyed I'm not giving you the attention you want.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you looking at?" You say suddenly.

I blink slowly, still looking at the statutes.

"The angels" I say simply.

You bite your lip.

"Could you look at me for a second…..I have to tell you something." You whisper.

I turn my head slowly and look at you intrigued, my eyes wide and blank.

"I'm sorry. It's just that they are very beautiful Light-kun, don't you think so." I say blinking at you and slowly tugging my knit cap over my ears more.

You nod and then breath out long and heavy…..your breath comes out as a thin line of slivery mist in the frigid air. Thus proving how heated your body is compared to the temperature of your surroundings.

"They are beautiful……but……" You say your sentence dropping off as if your afraid of what you will say next.

I cock my head at you slowly…..what do you want to say that is giving you so much trouble? Usually your so outspoken it's annoying, to see you thinking carefully about your words….is slightly frightening. Intimidating really.

"But what…..?" I say slowly chewing my thumb nail.

You slowly turn you face toward me, your vivid eyes peeking through caramel locks, cheeks flushed from the cold……..

"You……..Ryuuzaki, are far more beautiful than they will ever be." You whisper breathily.

I look at you….my mouth clenched and my eyes so wide I think my eyelids are stretching. I think my heart just sputtered out and died on the spot. And before I can say another word…………you suddenly put your left arm on the cement and lean in toward me.

I want to turn my face, or jump backward, but I don't think I can move that fast!! Your face is close to mine, so close our noses are almost touching….I can feel the heat from your cheeks in the cold.

"Your gorgeous." You say breathlessly.

And with that final word said, your warm lusty lips collide with mine.

They say first kisses are the ones you always remember…..well they didn't lie about that.

The second I feel your wet lips on mine, I'm so shocked, surprised, and scared……..

The only thing I can think to do is to get you away from me!!

Without much thought behind it, my hands fly forward into your chest causing you to loose your balance…..and fall backward, and to my horror…..you grab my wrist and drag me in with you!!

We both go tumbling head over heels into the freezing fountain waters.

Oh Ryuuzaki……what a mess.


	7. Raspberry

**Chapter 7**

**Raspberry: Bite worse than one would expect, ure small but fit perfectly in our mouths.**

**Authors note:WA HA HA HA HA HA!! i have finally finished this fucking chapter!!...took me long enough...but its cause skool got in my way, i started back monday. Ugh. Oh well, just seeing Adrian agin made it all better. SO anyway thats sooooo besides the point. Now, this chapter shuld have warnings all over it!! Sex, Sex, MORE SEX!! So i worked my little fingers to the bone and thus this chapter was born. Slutty, racy, porno and you know you effin love it. I love L in this chapter!! nothings better than a fucking horny L. D Hope u enjoy!! ;)**

**_The Medic Droid: Fer Sure_**

**_fan: hey boo, how are you? oh my god, I miss you so much! how've you been? we should hang out sometime. myspace me fer sure._**

boy: What the fuck! you could totally see his fucking tracks! Oh my god.

Girl: I know what the fuck!I mean he draws his eyebrows on with a fucking sharpie.

Boy: I know fucking asses is that. This is Chris fucking Donathon and don't get mad Jeffree Star cuz I made you snort a lot of my cum while I fucked you in the ass

Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos oh yeah  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat fa-fa-fa  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned of what we planned  
And now.

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go

Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos oh yeah  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat fa-fa-fa  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned of what we planned  
And now.

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go

No jkjkjk lololol  
I heart your fucking makeup  
Oh my god I love your hair  
Is that a new tattoo?  
Did that piercing fucking hurt?  
No jkjkjk lololol

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o All this time is wasted  
Well don't let go, no-o Pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
But that's alright

Girl: Uh, you got fucking jizz all over my back. where'd you throw my panties?

Boy: i threw them out the window bitch. shut the fuck up.

I'm sitting on the bed now, a towel draped over my wet locks.

I'm wrapped in three blankets, naked underneath……for having been far to lazy to change into some fresh clothes. My wet garments lay in a dripping heap by the door, reminding me of my embarrassing little moment dwelled upon me not even and hour ago.

One thing I never want to do again is try swimming when it's 30 fucking degrees out. Make a mental note to self…..

The room is warm around me, but I'm still shivering slightly. I never dreamed I could possibly feel as cold as I did walking back to this complex…….it was like someone had dipped me into a freezer and made me a popsicle!! I didn't think my balls would ever come back down……..

You didn't say one word to me the whole way home…this worries me slightly.

Are you angry with me?

Are you angry with yourself?

Are you embarrassed?

Are you hurt?

I look to my left and stare sadly at the closed bathroom door…..you've been in there for quite some time now. I really hope I didn't hurt your feelings…..and if I did I didn't really mean to. It was an accident………or more so of an involuntary reaction. I mean how do you think I was going to react!! You kissed me!! Out of nowhere!! I….I panicked…….I didn't know what else to do, except shove you away. Now I'm so scared that you hate me. Why it matters so much to me at the moment if you like me or not is beyond me…..I mean normally I don't give a shit. But now…..I…..I'm confused.

What if I had chosen to take a different approach to that sudden kiss of yours…………taken it better. I mean really I only had three actions I could have taken against something like that:

1. Simply lean back and tell you I don't feel the same way (which I know in my heart isn't true at all…..so that approach just would have been a flat out lie)

2. Shove you away (My mistaken action that I now regret massively.)

3. Or Kiss you back.

I stop dead as the thought crosses my mind……..what if I had kissed you back. Grabbed your slender temples in my palms ever so delicately and let your hot mouth move against mine. Let your tongue slip past my softened lips and gently sucked on the little pink organ.

What if I had just make out with you instead?

Realization hits me hard……with the weight of a car it just drops right out of the sky and falls painfully on my little head. I…..I……I wish I would have kissed you back.

I want you to kiss me again.

But…….what if I've already fucked up my chance, is it possible that my reaction has totally turned you off to me? I gulp at the thought……I think I've come to my harsh realty a little to late. The thought saddens me further than ever……

What if you don't want me anymore. Maybe your so offended that I pushed you into a fountain when you lowered all your pride just to give me that little token of affection that your disgusted by me now? I feel bad that I rejected it so harshly………and I feel it would be very awkward to suddenly just come up and tell you, "I want you" after a little charade like that.

I bite my thumb irritably……I wish you would have just asked me before hand. Then maybe I would have had some time to react differently……and not so…..impulsively. I'm kicking myself so hard for doing so……….

I'm suddenly stricken from my swirling thoughts by the click of the bathroom door as it falls open. I hug my knees tighter to my chest and look at the floor…..I'm afraid to look at you. I'm ashamed. I'm embarrassed. I feel guilty. As the moments pass…..I find your just standing in the doorway, unmoving and not making the slightest attempt to approach me. Finally you take an act of movement and I see you coming across the room……you stop by me your eyes heavy and downcast.

"Are you warm enough?" You ask me softly as if trying to make small conversation.

I nod slowly and grip my bundle of blankets around me tighter, warming my bare flesh inside with my own trapped body heat. Nice and cozy….just like a happy little bug in a rug…….

Except I'm not happy. Not by a long shot………..

You stand there unsurely, your eyes looking at the distant wall….blank of all emotion. It's a strange look for you, to be so empty….you remind me a little of myself. Maybe that's what's so strange about it. I know you want to say something, but your having trouble forcing the words up. Your thinking but your eyes hide your most precious thoughts, and for once….even I can't read you. I want you to say something so badly…..the silence is near killing me. It's heavy in my lungs, making it hard for me to breath. The longer this awkward silence lasts…….the guiltier I become. The horrid feeling building up in me like some kind of beast…growing off my guilty emotions, feeding itself….growing……growing….growing.

You slowly sit down on the bed, the only thing keeping you from complete nudity being just a simple white robe. You lean your elbows on your knees and sigh heavily…..your going to say something soon. I can almost taste the coming words from your breath.

"Ryuuzaki……I……I….I'm really sorry." You whisper softly.

Your voice is meek and unsure…..not so pompous as usual, and really……….this worries. You seem stripped of all your pride…..and for once, you're the one hurting, and not me. It's irking to see you this way. Such a proud little bastard such as yourself rarely lets emotion get the better of him. But they've got you now don't they? They've got you in a choke hold and your barely gasping for air……..It makes me feel bad for you. To see you so low.

I don't know how to answer you though……..so I just sit there in silence. Which really is very rude in itself…I'm probably making you feel worse by doing so….but I cant help it. I'm tongue tied and speechless………

"I…..I don't know what exactly came over me………" You add on to your earlier comment as if trying desperately to get me to answer you.

But the conversation remains one sided…….my tongue swelling worse in my mouth forcing silence upon me even more.

I feel so sorry for you…..I can tell you aren't mad. Your hurt……your……….sad. And I know what that feels like. To hurt. To ache inside until it's almost unbearable. I know what it's like to feel like the biggest loser on the face of the planet, I know what it feels like to be beat down. I know what it feels like to have your pride stripped away, it hurts as if it's the very skin on your back. I know what it feels like…….to feel small.

I look at the floor, blankly and deep in thought.

"No……..no Light. You don't need to apologize, you were acting on human impulse. It's only natural. I on the other hand…..should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I….was just caught off guard. And I'm sorry." I say never even gracing you a glance.

God those words feel so alien on my own tongue. "I'm sorry". How long has it been since I've said that sentence and really meant it? Too long to remember obviously…….They left a strange taste in my mouth. Tangy….but almost bitter sweet. It made me want to gag.

You raise your eyes brightly and look at me as I continue to look at the floor as if it's the greatest thing my blank eyes have ever beheld. Your eyes are warm on me. Warming and I feel the emotion sinking back into you…….your pride returning to your swelling veins.

"Your……apologizing?……..But….I umm……" You stutter dumbly.

Jeez is it really that shocking for me to apologize? I'm human too you know………..

"Yes. I'm sorry for getting you all wet." I say quickly.

I'm getting annoyed of this conversation very fast……….

"I…..it's just I thought, you………….would…………oh never mind." You whisper turning your face away and shaking your head.

Your perturbed, and it bothers me to know that your upset…….therefore I strive to make it better.

"Thought I would what?" I say rubbing my thumb over the bottom of my lip slowly.

You sigh loudly, I know you don't want to say what's on your mind. Your embarrassed……I think. Either that or your afraid you will feel foolish if you speak what's in your head. You shift uneasily on the bed.

"I thought…..you would react differently." You whisper your voice trembling slightly.

It's only then that I realize……your really upset about this. You've got it in your head that I DON'T like you, which isn't exactly true. But anyway………your upset about it. All because I rejected your first kiss to me. And I feel horrible for it……

I turn my head to look at you and I find the sight to be very painful to observe.

You look like a kicked child, your cheeks red with a soft hint of blush, small tears in the corners of your eyes, your mouth clenched tightly closed. You want to cry….I can see it in your face….and I feel like a monster. What have I done…..I never wanted to hurt you. I……….I…………I…………I want to love you. Your hurt, and all I find that I want to do is hold you in my arms like a baby, and make it all better. Fix what's been done, and right what's been wronged. I lower my eyes slowly.

I reach my pale hand out slowly, my body slightly turned toward you….and softly touch your cheek. You look at me, shocked by the touch, your sepia eyes wide as swimming pools. My gaze is soft, and I try to make my face match it's simplicity. I want you to know….that I care.

"Ryuuzaki?……….L?" You whisper your voice hushed in the silence of the room.

I blink slowly….and bring my finger to my lips.

"Shhh….." I whisper to you.

I then slowly lean in close to you, the tangle of blankets falling in a subtle pool around my waist. You don't seem to be breathing….or at least, not that I can tell.

I place my palms on either side of you temples, feeling the soft candy colored locks beneath my palms and finger pads. You feel heavenly…….I comb my fingers though your hair gently. I feel like I'm petting a collie, your hair is so soft….so luscious, like feathers……or tissue. My face is close to yours now, I can feel the heat from your cheeks on my own. Our foreheads touch, both still slightly wet with water. Mine wet with cold fountain water, yours wet with warm shower water.

I feel you sigh against me, heavy and drawn out……..deep.

And I slowly press our lips together. Your warm pillows softly squeezed together with mine, creating a heat that is like nothing else. A spark of some sort electricity that has not yet been explored, nor discovered. As soon as I do it…I can't believe that I really did. I slowly pull back from you. My lips still tingling with the soft warmth of yours. I look at you and blink slowly…..and gently feel my lower lip with my thumb. Why do you taste so fucking good?? Better than any cake I've ever tasted, better than any candy that's passed my tongue….better than sweet……it's just, something else. Heavenly sweet. Your eyes are like two shocked saucers in your sockets, wide in disbelief and wonder. I gently twist a strand of your hair in my fingers, twirling it and playing with it….and we just sit there staring at each other. The hand cuffs lay in a little heap on the floor by the door, right where I left them…..so there's no barriers. Nothing holding us together, yet here we are…entwined. Not against our will, but out of want. I want you, you want me. Your cheeks are hinted in a bright pink hue, you remind me of a school girl when you blush. You finally come out of your shock induced coma and you slowly run one hand down my naked chest…..feeling my sinewy flesh beneath. I find I like it when you touch me, those soft long fingers swifting across me like snakes. I sigh sharply as you do so. I raise my eyes to look at you once more.

"Is that more of the reaction you had, had in mind Light-kun?" I whisper softly, my eyes half lidded as I look at your blushing face.

You blink stupidly and open your mouth slightly, as if your about to say something……..

"Don't talk……..just kiss me again!!" You demand grabbing me and bringing me once more to your hungry lips.

I normally don't let you bark orders at me like I'm a dog, but this order……seems to meet more with my thought stream at the moment…..so I just go with it. Your mouth moves against mine slowly at first…..timidly, and unsure…but as you find you like it more and more with every second, you get far more confident. I can't help but want to show you I'm not one to be messed with, that I'm just as powerful as you. I'm a worthy opponent. You push harder and I push back.

I slide my arms around your shoulders….underneath your robe so I can feel the warm flesh beneath. So I can feel you….and only you. You move your head sideways a bit and suck gently on my bottom lip, your lips starving for mine. Desperate to be fed, you need more. I feel the hot tip of your tongue pushing demandingly against the front of my lips, suggesting you want entrance to me. No no no……I won't have this, you taking control of the kiss? I don't think so. I grip your back hard, biting my chewed nails into the perfect flesh, making you gasp. Just what I wanted……I take the second that your lips are slightly parted and force my tongue into your wet mouth. I hear you moan into me, and I love it. My serpentine tongue glides into your hot, wet, mouth and begins it's exploration. I slide it against the wall of your mouth, tasting your warm salvia mixing with my own. Each one tasting different, mine sort of like a banana flavoring maybe? And yours, hmm…something like a chocolate mocha coffee. But both sweet and delicious all the same.

I run my wet pink organ along each of your teeth, every single one….and I feel your submissive tongue coming to tickle the underside of my own. I immediately push harder into you, and come to torment your tongue harshly with mine. I curl it around yours, entwining the soft anatomies together like a Christmas bow. Your mouth is so hot, so wet, so delicious. I can't help but to force you into a kiss that seems to last for all of an eternity. Your hot mouth on mine……..fuck……I can't think of anything else but this skilled mouth of yours. I want it all over me…..I want your tongue on my skin……everywhere.

I gently suck on your moist tongue and I hear you sigh loudly, your hands resting on my chest spreading their warmth to my skin like a disease. You then suddenly pull your head away from me…..I forgot you need to breath. Heh heh……..

You gasp for air, your lungs heaving…suggesting your having a hard time breathing anyway………

I softly nip at your reddened lips and you erg me on by pushing toward me…wanting more. I grab your bottom lip in my teeth, and pull on it slightly, not enough for pain, but just enough to make your eyelids begin to fall heavily over your eyes. I tease your poor lips until there slightly swollen with all the attention. And I gently blow my hot breath across them….making you shudder. If only the task force could see us now.

Their two great leaders practically eating each other mouths out like we've been lovers for years. What would your father say? He almost had a conniption fit when we discovered you reading porn in your spare time, if he saw this, he might have a heart attack on spot. What would your little "girlfriend" Misa think? Shed probably cry and make a huge scene. I could just picture it…..

Her walking in on us in the heat of the moment, screaming her head off, and you trying desperately to explain.

"Why Light!! Do you love that pervert more than me Light!!" I could hear her yelling at you.

I can't help but to giggle at the thought. I'd love that…I hate her anyway, so stealing her little man toy……is great revenge in itself.

I extend my tongue from my lips ever so slowly, and slide it up your flushed cheek.

I suddenly feel your thin arms slipping around my slightly awkwardly turned waist. And you begin pulling me closer to you…..I want to be closer to you. I slowly get up on my knees, forgetting that I was completely naked beneath the blankets and crawl up onto your lap. I don't even realize I'm bare as I spread my legs over your hips and rest my feet on the bed, still licking you and sliding my tongue over you. But…..you obviously do.

Your eyes are wide and hungry as you let them roam down my exposed body, my eyes still closed as I'm busying my tongue with you.

"Oh Ryuuzaki………….." You whisper breathlessly as you tighten your arms grip around me.

I open my eyes lazily at the sound of you voice, and look at your face. But your eyes won't meet mine……they continue to stare downward relentlessly. I cock an eyebrow at you and look down as well. It's only then that I realize my lack of clothes.

"Well……would you look at that. I forgot to put clothes on…" I whisper a little surprised myself, that I'd forgotten about my naked state.

I guess I was just so wrapped up in you that it just slipped my mind.

I hear you breathe out loudly and your fingers slowly begin to knead the skin of my back, down my spine…….sliding to my rear where you gently grope and squeeze. I gasp and lean harder into you. I never would have thought, when I got up this morning that this would happen. That I'd be sitting here naked in your lap, kissing your neck like a love sick puppy, you grabbing my ass like a hungry pervert.

You continue to stare at my nakedness and really I'm starting to find it somewhat annoying, am I really that interesting!?

"Raito-kun likes what he sees?" I ask you suddenly, and you look up sharply.

You smile awkwardly and blush worse. I can tell you weren't meaning to stare so much now, but you just couldn't help yourself.

"I…..oh……it's just….well…." You stutter embarrassed.

I kiss your nose softly, like a mother might her son and look tantalizingly at you.

"Just what?" I whisper to you.

You sigh against my chest and your eyes flutter at the sound of my voice.

"Your….oh your so big…….much bigger than I ever would have thought Ryuuzaki" You whisper to me breathily.

Ah, so that's the reasoning for your involuntary staring? My penis size? Well…..I guess I've never really noticed before, but I'm not exactly lacking. I simply smile at you and nip your chin.

"You like it?" I ask you my eyes slitted and fierce.

You groan in reply and nod your head quickly, being at a loss for words I'm guessing. Well I must say I'm flattered in a way…..I feel my pride swell slightly and it beckons a sly little grin to my lips.

"Mmmm……..tug on it Raito-kun…..it will get bigger." I whisper in your ear, letting my tongue gently run up the rim.

I almost can't believe what's coming out of my mouth, it's so…..slutty. But I find I like the taste of the words on my tongue. I like talking dirty to you…..because no matter how wrong it is, somehow, it feels right. You shudder at the naughty little whisperings in your sensitive ear drum and I like to see you in need. Needy of me.

I slowly let my explorative fingers to the front of your robe, and find the bow that's tying it together. I undo it slowly….torturing you as much as possible. You squirm a little and whimper as I undo your robe and slowly open it up. I slide it off your shoulders, and look down your perfect body so hot and bothered, and I find your already hard. The site I must admit….is surely something to behold.

Your thick shaft stands proudly amongst curly hazel pubes, your tip angry and swollen, your more perfect than I ever would have imagined. I lean on my knees and observe you diligently, just soaking in your glory and beauty. Your so pretty it's almost painful to look at….skin perfectly sun kissed to a sleek tan, stomach and chest toned well, legs full of thin muscle….oh god I must have you tonight. Your leaning slightly backward now, your arms rested on the bed for support. You then slowly look at me, your smooth coffee eyes half lidded and pleading. I lean over you like a lion to it's prey and slowly kiss and suck on your left nipple. I take it into my hot lips and tease it until it's pert and hard. As I do so I'm successfully dragging short gasps and moans from your lungs. I grin with satisfaction as I know that I've got you eating from the palm of my hand. Is this what it feels like to have so much power you don't know what to do with it? Maybe….but I know very well what I'll do with this power I've sucked from you……I'm going to make you mine. And your going to like it.

You pant against my chest, your hard length wagging shamelessly in front of your flushed body.

I suddenly feel your engorged cock push into my flaccid length and my breath hitches up in my chest. Oh it felt so good………and without me realizing it, you notice my reaction to the touch. You suddenly lean upward, onto your knees too, meeting with my stance. Were nose to nose now….and I can't help but think…what are you doing?

You rub my hips with your thumbs and your gently begin rubbing your guilty need up and down mine. I practically fall over as you do so, but you catch me quickly. I just couldn't control my body, my legs just gave out…..I lean on you for support, because even with my little moment of collapse, you don't stop. It's un-like anything I've felt before. Your head is warm against the sensitive skin of my cock, leaking warm tears of precum down me. The fluids are warm on me, rolling down my shaft like little streams. It's to much to bear…….I gasp into your neck and moan into your collar.

Before long I feel my own cock swelling to match yours. What a pair……..

We stare at each other in wonder, simply taking in our separate bodies and our newly acquired erections. I look over you, your light brown pubic hairs, your proud erection, yours slightly smaller than my own. Your groin dips perfectly into a nice V as it trails off into your private areas.

You look over me, my black pubic hairs surrounding my own shameless erection, thick and long. Over my own groin, though it's not quite as toned as your own, it's still beautiful. The flesh slightly pale with the lack of sunlight…milky and delicious looking.

I see you longing for me.

You see me longing for you.

My fear of being naked has faded quickly into the background…..and really…I feel. Whole. It's not scary to be naked in front of you, because your bare too, but I feel like you aren't judging me actually. I feel, safe, and I feel good even as I kneel naked and needy before you. Because you are just the same as me. We….are equal.

You lean in close to me…..and you kiss my cheek softly, your hand coming to rest on my pale shoulder.

"Oh Ryuuzaki…..your magnificent……." You whisper to me in that honey sweet voice of yours.

That mellow, syrupy voice that makes me want to be your whore. That voice that makes me melt. I wrap my arms around your neck and hang them loosely there. My wild locks gently tickling against your cheekbone.

I like it when you talk to me like that…….

"Tell me more…" I whisper to you .

Your naughty fingers slowly run down the length of my chest, taking in my every curve and feature. You grin into my soft hair and nuzzle me softly.

"From the first time I saw you…I just couldn't take my eyes off you. I was star struck. And all I thought to myself, is oh what a painfully gorgeous man. The way you sat in your desk chair, legs folded up, it was torturous. It always tempted me to just go over, open up your legs roughly, invade your chair, and fill you with me. Do you so rough in your chair……." You pant to me.

I love the sound of your voice talking dirty to me. It's like a drug…and I want more. My heroin….Is you….and I need to shoot up bad.

"Ah!! Oh more Raito……….I like it!" I say breathlessly.

Your fingers play over my naval, and follow the happy trail down into my groin, where you sink your fingers into my thick curls. All I can think…..is….oh yes.

"The way you always have your little thumb innocently pressed into your lips. I want to just rip I out and force my dick in instead…..make you suck my cock so hard……" You growl at me.

I giggle at the thought, your cute when your trying to be sexual. But I hope you know…….you aren't going to be seme. Oh hell no. That's my job, you said so yourself……but I'll just let you get your fill of power for now. Besides I can't lie…I like it.

I lean back and you look into my eyes. You can see it in my eyes…you know that I'm wild. I'm a beast,…..an animal. And I'm going to fucking tear you apart little Light Yagami.

Always such a good boy. Daddy's little boy. Mommy's little son. Sisters loving brother. Clean cut, never a hair out of place. Smart to add, and witty no doubt. Not tonight. I'm going to rip you up one side and down the other.

I'm going to turn good little boy into a fucking slut garden. I'm going to make you sore, and you'll like it. I grin at you wildly, a toothy smile spread like fire across my cheeks. And I see it in your eyes, your scared. Those unshakable sepia orbs….they quake now.

You tenderly run your thumb down my cock, slipping it in-between the slit at the top, wet with hot precum. I huff into your collar and nip it gently.

I'm the boy that will become a king……and you will fall to your knees tonight.

If you are the great Kira that I suspect you to be….this is all so wrong. But in a sick sense….so very ironic. I, the one and only L…will have brought Kira to his knees, and fucked him like a slave. I push the nasty thought out of my head and turn my intentions back to how good it feels when you rub my dick.

Our lips find each others again and were entwined in another heated kiss……..I push against you hard and you loose your balance suddenly, and we both tumble onto the floor, taking some of the blankets with us as we fall. I shove you down into the wood floor, and you wince a little as your shoulder blades dig painfully into the hard flooring. I brush your hair out of your bothered face and kiss you hard. You arch your back and rub cocks with me again as I kiss you long and rough.

I draw back so slowly it's painful, a little line of saliva tailing from my extended tongue as it leaves the depths of your mouth.

I cannot stand it any longer. I don't just want you anymore, I need you. I grab both your knees and push them up and out, pressing them into your chest, and your eyes widen at the movement.

"W-wait……Ryuuzaki….I have l-lube in my drawer please go get it." You say through panting breaths.

I nod and slowly stand up, leaving you on the floor looking somewhat like a crab the way your legs are drawn up. I snicker at the thought as I leap across the bed skillfully and lean over the drawer, searching for the lube. I finally find the small bottle and grab it successfully. I fly back across the bed and you welcome me back onto you thankfully.

I undo the lid and squirt some of the cold jelly onto my hand. I lubricate two of my long slender fingers slowly and you watch me with drooping love drunk eyes.

I let my wet fingers dance around the rim of your opening, and as a hit sensitive nerves you can't help but to gasp and grunt. I push my finger into you slightly, as if I were ringing a doorbell….and you lean your head back to moan. You look like such a slut….and I love it more than simple words can explain. I let my first finger enter your hot body, and you hiss a little now, and I'm sure your beginning to feel the slight pain. Which brings me to the wondering….are you a virgin?

"First time?" I whisper softly as my second finger begins to slide past your opening.

You look down at me with pained and pleased eyes.

"Y-yes……you?" You whisper slightly.

I nod. Because it is only true….no matter how sad it must sound. A 24 year old virgin…..never have I been with a woman, nor a man…..this is to be my first. But to my irking you don't seem too surprised when I say yes.

"Why did you expect me to be?" I snap moving my fingers within you gently.

You only smile at me, that cheeky little grin that reminds me somewhat of a chipmunk.

"Well...you have to admit you dont get out much, so i just supposed the answer was no." You say clinically.

I just sigh in reply...

"I guess Raito-kun does have a point." I grumble.

I do admit I would have thought you, being the pretty boy you are, would at least have fucked Misa. Or one of your many little girl pets……I'm guessing not though.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask again.

You nod as your body shudders, you erection getting slightly impatient with you now.

"Y-yes!! I…..I've never had sex before….now c'mon Ryuuzaki…please……." You pant to me….begging?

Wow, I've never thought of you as a beggar….but I guess being in the state you are, you can't do much but beg.

"Not even a girl?" I push again.

You groan frustrated and bothered as your cock pulses harshly.

"N-no!! Not even a girl…….Ryuuzaki!! PLEASE!! Oh please your so fucking hot…..I want you inside me!!" You yell at me drunkenly.

I scissor my fingers inside your tightness and open you up gently, dragging approving hisses and gasps from your tortured form beneath me. I like it when you call me hot…….it has some sort of nice…ring to it. Devious, slutty, nasty, dirty, and sexy…..mmm I like it. I lick my lips in anticipation, and watch you plead and beg. Then suddenly the tip of my finger runs across your prostate, causing you to buck in sudden pleasure, sinking my fingers far into you.

"HAA!!" You gasp as you try to get my finger to hit the spot again, but I quickly pull my fingers out completly.

You look up at me fiercely.

"Ryuuzaki…..ugh….why did you stop!!" You complain.

Wow…your quite unruly and impatient when aroused. I mean normally your irritably impatient anyway…but more so now than ever!

"I don't want you to come to early." I say to you simply.

You sigh in protest and watch me intently as I pump more lube into my hand and begin anointing myself. I hiss as the cool lube slides up my painfully engorged cock…….but continue to slick myself patiently. I want to do a god job, and hurt you as little as possible…….

I take your legs and lift one into the air letting you rest it over my shoulder, and you open them wider, wrapping the other around my hip. I feel like were one……not yet conjoined yet so close…..ever so close.

I grasp my swollen penis and push my cum-slick tip against your puckered entrance and I hear you take a deep breath and hold it. I then push slowly into you, you cry out in pain and bite your lip. I look at you quickly, afraid I've hurt you too bad.

"Is Light-kun ok?" I whisper my voice quivering.

You nod quickly and I slowly press in further……getting another cry of anguish from you. Again….this worries me.

"Are you sure?" I ask you again.

I can hardly mutter out a single sentence now…..god your so tight. Your silken walls squeezing around my large penis……the urge to fuck you hard and fast keeps nipping at me…but I know I can't. I'll hurt to too much.

"YES!! Ohhhh ……………uhnnnn…" You mumble panting.

I sink myself deeper into your hungry body until I'm fully sheathed within you. Your so hot, so tight, so moist…..so fuck-able. I can hardly stand the anticipation as I sit motionlessly awaiting you to become used to my fat penis filling you. Your face becomes slightly relaxed after a while…and I take this as my cue. I begin to thrust into you, slowly and steadily, your face contorts into an expression of stress, anguish and pleasure.

"Ughnn……uhhh.." You mutter breathily.

I grip your heels in my hands and I can't help myself….I'm thrusting harder…and harder, it's so tight. I love the tight feeling of you around me, gripping me, squeezing me. By now I'm drenched in a thick coat of sweat, my hair is wild from you playing with it and running your fingers through it. My body is hot, as is yours…..it's almost unbearable.

And suddenly, my cock touches the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within your body. You cry out in ecstasy and buck your hips into me, scaring me slightly with the sudden movement.

"AH!! UGHNN YES!! RIGHT THERE L!! THERE!! AGAIN!!" You yell your eyes squeezed shut, little tears in the corners of them, as I do you harder and harder.

I never would have thought of you as such a whore…but then again I've never seen you horny either……..your so attractive like this. I do as you demand, pushing myself into your weakness so I can hear your moans that sound as sweet as a song bird.

"Mhmmmm!! Raito!! Oh you feel so hot inside!!" I mutter, but it comes out as more of a grunt than a sentence.

Your writhing beneath me now…..not struggling, but bucking and arching for more, trying to fill yourself with more of me. I feel the heat in my groin coiling up like a new spring……..you arch up your back and push up into me.

"OH you're an ANIMAL!!" You yell slurred and drunkenly.

Your body lurches against mine tortured and needing, and you moan like a raped virgin, and I know your close. I shudder against you…….I'm close too. I throw my head back and open my mouth in a long moan.

"Yeeeeesssss!!" I hiss thickly as I reach down and grab your cock in my fist.

You yelp and mewl as I pump you hard, relentlessly, and you love every second of it. I want you to come with me…..I want to climax with you…together.

"AHHHHHHHH RYUUZAKI!!" You moan loudly.

Your body tenses up and your hot juices are suddenly spattered between us, dampening both our torsos in fresh cum. My fist is drenched in the steamy semen and I can't help but love the feeling. I reach up and clutch your hips, spreading cum from my hand all over your right one. And with that…I come too, in a rush of glory and pleasure, my hot seed filling the insides of your body thickly. I shudder and shake as I come and mewl sickly into the air. I slowly pull myself from your clutches, sperm soaked and already slightly softening, and droop over you on my hands and knees. You wilt beneath me, panting and flushed, sweat beads glistening on your forehead. Both of us just stay there on the cum spattered floor, gasping and used….and there can't help but be a feeling of utter satisfaction. My arms wobble as I hover above you, and suddenly thy just give out, and I fall onto your chest.

You snicker and gently wrap your arms around me, your breath still coming in short gasps.

You bury your face in my messy hair and breath in deeply…….I lay my head on your chest and feel my eyes threatening to close.

I'm so tired………

You rub my shoulder softly and I sigh.

"Lets get to bed." You whisper, your voice finally returning to you, thus showing your back in control.

I nod against you and I slowly get up on shaky, unstable legs. I crawl up into the warm sheets and plunk myself down on the mattress. And not moments later, you join me as you lay beside me. I turn over to look at your pretty face once again…….just to look into those candy eyes and see you smile back at me. I lay on my side and look at you tiredly.

You…..Light Yagami.

You…..my enemy.

You…..my partner in crime.

You……my lover.

I scoot closer to you and cuddle into your sweat and cum ridden chest. And you take me into your arms, it feels like home.

You then suddenly smile at me. And chuckle slightly.

I cock my head at you curiously.

You lean over and kiss my cheek lovingly.

"I told you, you would be seme." You say to me cheekily.


	8. Mango

**Chapter 8**

**Mango: Sweet and round, big and plump. We just cant wait to eat you up.**

**Authors Note: Immmm Bacccckkk!! I wrote this chapter a few days ago, but i just hadnt posted it yet. Ha ha cause im so lazy. This chapter isnt as racy as the last and just a warning, it leaves u hanging...hee hee!! cause im just so mean like that!! Im so happy i finally started off L and Light's relationship!! I just think their so adorable together. D Anyway pweese enjoy, and remember reviews are always welcome friends!! **

**_Ultraviolet Sound: Texxt Bomb (featuring Jeffree Star)_**

**_We got a chain reaction  
A neon after glow  
A dirty love attraction  
And it's about to blow_**

There ain't no stoppin' me  
I got my fingers on it  
I'll bring you to your knees  
A time to get atomic

Let's get into love technology

T E X X X  
S E X X X  
T E X X X  
S E X X X

Let's take off like a rocket  
Deep into outer space  
I'll put you in my pocket  
Turn you on vibrate

So come on take a picture baby  
Instant message me  
I wanna see your...uhhh  
Up on my LCD

T E X X X  
S E X X X  
T E X X X  
S E X X X

Let's get into love technology  
In the middle of the floor disco chemistry

T E X X X  
S E X X X  
T E X X X  
S E X X X

Let's take off like a rocket  
Deep into outer space  
I'll put you in my pocket  
Turn you on vibrate

So come on take a picture baby  
Instant message me  
I wanna see your...  
Up on my LCD

I lie in bed, my eyes wide and empty as I stare blankly at the ceiling. It's white….same as the rest of the walls. Plain, white, and full of utter nothingness. I clutch the covers in my fists as I lie there on my back, motionless, soundless……….still. I'm like a statue, or more so a gargoyle as I lay here. Maybe I'm just afraid to move…..scared to come back into reality. But did I ever really leave it in the first place?

I grip the hem of the soft comforters in my fingers and pull it up to my chin, hiding my nose and lips. Maybe I'm trying to hide beneath them really……I blink my eyes disbelievingly……..

Did……..last night…..really…..happen?

Could it have happened?

Or maybe it was just another one of my sick dreams I sometimes have about you and me. The kind of dreams I've been having lately…….but this one, if it was a dream, was unbelievably real. Too real…….

I gulped harshly.

I breathed into the comforters……they smell like dry cum. Maybe I just had a wet dream??

I blink my eyes dazedly……who am I kidding.

All the memories flood back to me like a typhoon, scarring my poor brain with all sorts of images from last night. Dirty, sexy, nasty images that were meant for gay porn, not me!! But in my gut…I know it really happened…..I didn't imagine something like this.

I slowly lift the comforters and peek underneath their shelter….only to find my body proves to be completely naked. Not a shred of clothing on me……..

I let a small "eep" escape my lips and put the covers down quickly.

Oh my god………..what have you fucking done Ryuuzaki!! I think quickly, frantically...

Reality comes crashing into me like a wild out of control car, ten thousand pounds of steel and metal slamming me in the head.

I shook my head wildly…….

**Devil L:**_"L!! You sicko what have you fucking done!! You just slept with your prime suspect!!"_

I sunk my head into the pillow as my imaginary Devil L perched on my left shoulder, he did have a point……if Light was Kira….then I had just butt-fucked the great Kira himself………

**Angel L:** _"L, don't listen to him!! Light might be your prime suspect, but that doesn't mean anything…..you have genuine feelings for him! And he makes you happy!"_

I whimpered softly to myself as my Angel L spoke up in my defense suddenly. Happy? Light did make me very happy…..happier than I had been in a very, very long time…….

**Devil L:** _"This isn't about happiness!! The case is far more important than emotion, isn't that what you've always said L? Don't tell me your going to go all soft on us now!! And now that you have feelings for Light, your going to try to make excuses suggesting he isn't Kira!! What if he is Kira!! You would have let the whole task force down all because of a petty crush!!"_

I closed my eyes and groaned. Why did this have to be so complicated!! What if I did start letting my emotions get in the way of my judgment on this case? That could be considered a slight problem……..

**Angel L: **_" L, your one of the greatest detectives in the world, I know you won't let emotions get in the way, but isn't it time you did something for yourself? You deserve a partner. And this isn't such a petty crush if you ask me. Sex, is not just a little crush….it's intense feelings L and you know it."_

A crush……was that what this was? No……I'm afraid that's not what it was anymore, this had suddenly gone from school girl crush to intense sexual relationship, overnight!! Was that a good thing or a very bad thing? I really hadn't decided yet………

**Devil L: **"_But Light!! Light of all people L why him!! Your suspect and pretty much enemy? I say it's far too risky, what if he really is Kira and he's just doing this to gain your trust…..it could all be a lie."_

This fact made my heart sink in my chest like a huge stone……..would Light….really use me like that? The thought made me want to throw up…….what if?

I slowly push the covers that had been eating up my nose down to my neck and look over at you. Your face is so serene and gentle in the presence of heavy slumber. Your caramel candy colored locks falling like veils in your closed eyes, your long lashes gently kissing your cheeks. Those same soft locks that I had my fingers ever so tightly wound into as I fucked you so hard……..

And it felt so wonderful…..to be one with you. Combined……..Would you use me like your whore? Hmm Yagami Light? Use me to gain information? Trust? Maybe even my real name at that?……could you have such a bitter heart to even think up something so cruel? I blink slowly and continue to look at you…..gentle unmoving and beautiful……

Would you really do that to me?

**Angel L: **"_This is your life L. You trust what feels right. And don't let anything keep you from your true feelings."_

I sigh and shake my little imaginary councilors away. Am I really that crazy to actually take advice from imaginary people? Well I guess so…..sad I know but it's the best advice I had to go on at the moment. Actually its the ONLY advice I had to go on……

I slowly roll over onto my stomach and hug my pillow with my arms, resting my chin and forehead into the overstuffed softness.

My naked body brushes against the sheets, and in all reality……it feels…somewhat nice. Fresh, natural, right……the way things were meant to be. Is this what it's supposed to feel like after you make love for the first time?

I guessed so…..I almost felt….like I was floating maybe.

I know you wouldn't use me…….you may be pompous and self centered………..

But we made love, and you wanted it, you obviously have real feelings for me.

You wouldn't use me…..

You won't use me…..

Hopefully……

I watch you with my half lidded eyes as you breath in and out….slowly, silently, and ever so delectably.

God your so gorgeous……I makes me wonder if I'm imagining you. Could you really be laying right here next to me? Sleeping here because this is where we ended up after last nights little events. Maybe your too good to be true, and your just a figment of my imagination. It makes a little spark of fear jump like a dancing flame in the pit of my heart………

I slowly reach my fingers out, ever so slowly, so as not to awaken you. And I gently brush my slender fingers through your almond locks, it feels like guilty silk. I sigh.

Your as real as you ever will be. You are real to me.

Your all human………

No puppet, or toy, or illusion.

Your skin is too soft, too well made……far too stunning to be a fake. I smile to myself as I shyly groom my fingers through your bangs, brushing them from your sleeping face so I may gaze upon your gorgeousness. Your face is slender, thin cheek bones slightly defined beneath the skin spread over them. Your skin is slightly rosy……but only just a little, and your eyes are peacefully drawn shut as you regain your energy through the natural means of sleep. Such thin and perfect eyebrows, such a slender nose…..and those lips…..oh those lips………where can I even start with them?

Soft deep pink, full like two little pillows, perfect to cushion my own lips when I kiss you sweetly. Lips that taste like honey, cake, candy, and coffee loaded with sugar all in one heavenly equation. Just thinking about how they taste is making me long for those lips all over again. Their making me hungry……so very hungry………

I wriggle my toes beneath the sheets anxiously…..god I want to have a taste of you again!! Your just so good…..it's addicting!! I…I….I just can't hold myself back, I want a little taste of you….no matter how small. Anything will feed my appetite, I just need to feel those lips against mine. I want you to wake up, and look at me like a lover would.

I want to look at you……and know you haven't just used me.

I scoot over ever so slowly and ponder the thought momentarily. Should I?…yes….I should.

I gently lean in toward you, my eyes falling closed, and carefully press my lips against yours. It's like the touch of our lips gives a spark to your otherwise dead batteries…and you gently stir awake. I quickly pull back at this and scoot back a little, feeling slightly shy and embarrassed at my so sudden impulses.

You grumble in your hoarse morning voce and bring your hands up to rub the sleep from your eyes, emotion slowly trickling back into your body. You then open your eyes, and they immediately flick over to me…..and you find me staring dumbly at you. You run your thumb over your lips, feeling the warmth from where I kissed you, and you smile deviously at me.

"Good morning to you too my little strawberry." You coo softly.

I can't help but to blush…I wish I wasn't, but I know I am. I can feel the burning sensation creeping over my cheeks. Your little strawberry?? I'm I going to let myself be degraded to disgusting pet names!? Of course I am………sadly.

Because I can't lie…..in away, I like it.

I just smile at you and look down, shrugging my shoulders up somewhat like a turtle, trying to hide within the sheets.

You suddenly lean up on your elbow, your body turned toward me, the comforters falling down you….and resting on your stomach ever so gracefully. If I didn't know better I would have guessed your body was carved by the tiny working hands of angels. Perfect skin, perfect tone, perfect everything. The utter portrait of perfection, so beautiful it's sickening…..

It makes me slightly jealous of you………with a body like yours no wonder you have girls crawling all over you like love sick puppies. I mean I'm not THAT jealous of you….only just a little bit……….

My dick is bigger than yours anyway……

Your looking at me cockily, your eyelids slitted ever so slightly, your palm cradling your chin as you lean on it. I hate it when you look at me like I'm some piece of meat and your some starving dog. I'm wishing I would have just left you alone……doused my annoying impulses and let you be.

"Were you watching me sleep?." You whisper tantalizingly at me, smirking slightly.

I bite my lip and lower my eyes.

"No." I say quietly.

Yes you were L…..I think to myself.

You merely smile smugly, as if you clearly realize I was.

"How long have you been awake?" You ask.

"Not long." I whisper quickly.

That's a lie….I've been awake for and hour and a half, watching you and contemplating if last night was actually a dream or not. Which I now know it clearly wasn't…….

You nod your head again and mutter a little "mhm" in response. I know you see straight through me like a freshly cleaned window…..and the slight blush still clinging to my pale cheeks, is not helping the matter much.

Suddenly you turn over and lean up so your crouching on your hands and knees. You slowly stalk over to my side of the bed…..I don't think I'm breathing at all……this could be a slight problem. Your hands slide over the sheets in such a way it makes my stomach flop over like a fish thrown onto shore. You come over to me and you suddenly crawl….on top of me…….?!

I roll onto my back clutching the sheets in my hands, my arms folded up beneath the covers like some sort of little dinosaur, and I timidly look up at you. As my eyes trail up, they meet harshly with your heated brown orbs, flashing and fiery. Not with anger……but with lust maybe, affection, a tad bit of reflection and a whole lot of attraction.

"You've probably been up for hours haven't you? Watching me every second of it too….am I right?" You say grinning arrogantly.

The tone of your voice makes me want to slap your pretty little cheek, but the look in your eyes makes me want to fuck your pretty little ass!! God your intimidatingly gorgeous…..and so frustrating. I constantly forget that you are the genius that you happen to be. It annoys me, when I realize your as intelligent as I am………and it annoys me even more when I forget this fact and leave myself open for an attack like this.

I hate it when your right.

I nibble on my bottom lip and scowl at you darkly.

Your chuckling now and I find this makes me even more mad……

But then suddenly, you lean down and press your lips sharply into mine……and my entire thought stream is broken into a million pieces. As soon as our warm lips touch, I don't care that you're a smart ass, and I don't care if your right, and my anger….or more so, annoyance, fades to dust in the air. All I am left with…..is a giddy feeling of affection for you.

I slowly let my arms escape from beneath the covers and they slowly wrap around your shoulders instead. I feel you smiling against me, and I know you realize you've gotten the better of me this time, but at the moment I don't really care. I want you, and only you. And I don't care about anything else.

Your lips move pleasantly against mine, skilled and soft….and I can't help but moan into your skin. I bury my fingers in your locks and feel your soft scalp beneath them. You slowly pull back from the sweet kiss and without really meaning to I let a little whine of protest mutter through my lips.

You chuckle and kiss my nose.

"I'm sorry, but you know we have work today Ryuuzaki….we can't just stay in bed all day……as much as I'd really like to" You chuckle softly as you get up and sit on the side of the bed, still naked and not nearly ready to start the day. I lean up slowly, still hugging the sheets around me and sigh. I wish we could just not get up today………but I know there is no possible way I could make up a good excuse to do so. I let my shoulders fall and look at you reluctant to stray from my warm covers.

"I could play sick." I whisper hopefully.

You only laugh at me and shake your head.

"I'm sorry but we played hooky yesterday, today we have to go do some work at least." You say in a matter-o-fact sort of way.

I groan…..it's not like me to not want to work. Actually it's just down right insane!! I must be sick or something!!

"Fine…." I mutter as I get out of bed and walk across the room to my drawers.

You get up and follow my lead, standing next to me as I rummage through my disorganized mess of clothing. I successfully find a clean pair of boxers and finish my chore of dressing with my normal, simple attire. You take a little longer to dress yourself than I do. You pull on a white button up shirt, and some navy blue jeans that look surprisingly crisp, compared to my baggy faded and ragged pair hugged around my own waist. You then look for a clean pair of socks, finding them easily, because everything you own always has a specific place. I swear your way too organized……..

You then busy yourself in front of the mirror, taking a comb to your messy bundle of brown strands…….tangled from last nights activities. I just sit on the bed for now….letting you take as much time as you need, it's giving me a reason to stall anyway…..and keeping me from having to go down to work once more. After about 15 minutes of this, You look at your reflection satisfied and happy and then turn around to face me.

"How do I look?" You ask me suddenly, a cute smile spread over your thin lips.

Now I'm suddenly your fashion adviser?…..well in all reality I think I'm the last one to be giving tips in fashion, because actually I really don't care much about it at all. I stare at you from my perch on the bedside and blink slowly.

"I guess you look fine." I say confused.

You smile and shake your head at me.

"Your supposed to tell me I look wonderful…….jeez you have a lot to learn." You scoff teasingly, as you take the handcuffs from the floor and bring them over to me.

A lot to learn? Learn about what? About you I suppose? Or about how to be a good lover? The comment confuses me…….but I decide to just let it lie, for fear of saying something to embarrass myself in front of you. I clip the cuff to my wrist and then to yours and you lead the way out the door. I follow you without a complaint, my will to fight is really non existent….maybe it's just the fact that I'm tired, or maybe I just don't really want to cause conflict with you. I let you drag me along, and I don't raise cane about it…..

By the time we show up in the work room, everyone is already there and deeply infatuated with their own tasks for the day. I feel a little awkward, seeing as I am the leader of this case….it doesn't look to good when I show up late…..

I ignore the funny looks from the rest of the Task force and simply take my usual spot in my desk chair, turning all my attentions back to my work.

I try my best to focus on my work, but I'm begging in to find it to be an unusually hard task……seeing as your sitting not feet from myself. I stare hard at the computer screen, at the pictures and files I'm supposed to be thumbing through….but I'm not soaking up anything at all. My brain is just in a mental black, and all it wants to think about is……last night.

God…the way your face looked beneath me, your cheeks so flushed, eyelids almost closed, your body jerking and heaving for more.

The way you said my name through a mingle of moans and panting breaths…….the feel of your skin beneath my hands.

The way it felt inside your body, so tight and warm and moist………what I wouldn't do to get inside you right now.

I gulp at the thought and shake my head……no….I need to focus on the Kira case, not you!!

But I can't help it…..within five minutes my thought stream has wandered right back to the subject of you.

I wonder if your thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about you?

I lean my hands on my knees and blink at my screen, I'm not really reading what's on it, all I'm seeing is a mix of colors and pictures actually…..I just can't focus on anything else……but getting in your pants. I know it was blunt…..but there was no way around it, all I was thinking about was sex with you, kissing you, licking you………..

Anything that involved You + Me +No ClothesYES!!

I grimaced at the dirty thoughts pulsating within my temples…..they were annoying flies in the summer time, buzzing relentlessly in my ears……..

I sigh silently, and let my eyes flick over to where your sitting. Your resting your chin in your palm, leaning over your desk, looking about as interested as I am. Just from looking at you, your slitted eyes, the creepy little almost smile on your lips, your thinking about sex too. I guess you could say….great minds think alike.

I don't let my eyes linger on you for very long, I can't have the others realizing I'm sitting here fantasizing about you and all your aspects now can I?

The day seems to trudge on…..like a limp three legged dog stuck in a mud pit…….it drags itself by, slowly….painfully….annoyingly. Almost to the point in which I can't stand it anymore, you just being in the same room as me is pure torture in itself. It's like I can smell your sexuality from here, dripping from your pores….leaking from your body like syrup……I bite my lip hard and try to focus on something else. If I don't watch myself, I might end up hard……and that would be a rather embarrassing and uneasily explained situation. Suddenly, your desk chair's wheels give a little squeak as you push it back from beneath the table. My eyes are immediately on you, like flies to rotten meat. You turn yourself in my direction and smile at me, a file folder clutched in your left hand. You slowly extend the little folder to me and nod for me to take it.

"Here, would you look over these for me Ryuuzaki?" You say cheerily.

I skeptically take them from your hand and hold it in my own. I'm silently looking your face up and down, to see if your really giving me files….or maybe you've enclosed something else within them.

"Of course." I say back simply, turning my chair back toward my computer.

I set the folder on the desk in front of me and open it cautiously, making sure to hide it with my body just in case you have slipped something inside the pages. My eyes flick sideways to you, hiding my eyes trail from everyone else with my thick bangs…..I see your doing the same to me…watching me as I open it. I look down at the first page, it's a list of the most recent deaths, simple and innocent Kira information, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Then I flip to the second page……and find a piece of notebook paper folded in half hidden smoothly between the other leaves of paper. Just as I'd expected…….I can read you far to well Yagami. I smoothly look over my left shoulder then over my right, to make sure nobody's wandering eyes will see the little note. No one is paying the least bit of attention to me….their all consumed in their busywork. Perfect.

I look back down at the slender piece of information and slowly take it into my finger tips. I gently prod it open and lay it nonchalantly upon my desk, so as not to draw any unwanted attention. I cover it halfway with another sheet of paper for further protection and privacy and smile at myself.

It's childish to think about really, passing notes so secretly. I feel like this should be an activity a middle-schooler might be concerned in, not a great detective and a teenage genius. I finally feel it's safe enough to read it…so I lower my eyes…and let them soak in the scene…….

My Dearest Ryuuzaki-san,

"I know your thinking about last night. I can see it in your eyes that your mind just can't stray from the thoughts….

I pause at this and side look at you, only to find you sitting there with a smug little smile plastered on your cheeks. Your finding this quite amusing aren't you….I hate the fact that you can read me almost as good as I can read you.

But I must admit I'm finding myself to be in the same situation. I just can't stop thinking about how good it felt last night, I mean I did find I was a tad bit sore this morning, but with pain comes pleasure! But I can't deny that what happened last night was beyond wonderful…..Ryuuzaki…..I want to do it again. Tonight. My parents and sister are all going to visit family, the house will be empty. I know it would be easier to just stay here and fool around in your room, but I have to watch the house while they are gone. I want you to come over, after everyone has gone home……lets sneak out. I want you so badly….I need you. Please think about it."

My eyes finish scanning the paper, and I just sit there staring at it blankly.

God……..I can't believe how exciting this actually sounds to me. The fact that it's exotic, dirty…..and new. You have never invited me to your family home before, much less invited me over for sex. And just the fact that you admit your needy is a surprise in itself….I give you props for both outreaches. I find a small grin creeping over my naturally placid lips, and I know you see me. Your watching me intently for and answer….but I'm mean by nature. I'll make you wait for my answer, anticipate my answer…contemplate my answer. I won't tell you what I've decided…until everyone has indeed, gone home.

I calmly fold the piece of paper several more times, each fold slow and graceful until it fits in my palm and I simply tuck it into my back pocket. Your looking at me intently, your eyebrows furrowed and worried and I don't even spare you a glance. I'm going to make you suffer….because I just love being so difficult.

I can tell your frustrated by my choice not to answer you….and you turn back to your work.

It's almost 9:00 now, and Yagami Soichiro has just left, bidding you a "goodnight" and a simple "take good care of the house", and supplying you with a fatherly hug. I'm just sitting now, waiting to here the close of the door…waiting to be alone with you. Waiting….waiting…..waiting….

Your father is gone now…..and you stand there at the doors threshold, your back to me. You give a loud sigh, and finally turn around to face me, I'm just perched in my chair watching you with blank eyes.

"You didn't answer me…." You say, I can tell your irked just by the sound of your voice.

I shrug at you and lean my head to the side.

"I couldn't exactly answer in front of everyone Light…..what was I supposed to say? Oh yes Light, I'd love to sneak over to your house and fuck you while your family is out for the night." I say humorously, a smile small peeking from my lips.

At this, I receive a small smile from you and a bit of a giggle, and I know you aren't soured by my lack of answer to you.

"So….what is your answer?" You say slowly walking over to me your hands buried deeply in your jeans pockets.

I look up at you….and smile.

"Give me five minutes to go get a coat…."I say getting up.

You chuckle amused.

"I knew you would say yes." You mutter under your breath.

I just reply to you with a cocky smile over my shoulder and tug you along with me down the hallway.

I don't tell Watari where I'm going…..I feel it's probably best if he just doesn't know I'm even gone. Much less what I'm doing….

I've borrowed your coat again, and I find it smells like you, as I rub my nose in the collar. It's a masculine scent…..your own scent, sharp, attractive, and ever so alluring. The night is crisp, and chilly as I'd expected it to be……but really I don't mind it all that much. The anticipation for the moment we walk through your door and I get to be alone with you is keeping me extremely warm….

The chain linking us clinks softly as we walk side by side, silently. There's no conversation, because really I'm not sure what to say to you…..so the awkward silence stays….and it's starting to get on my nerves. I sigh heavily in a vain attempt to get you to start a conversation…..and surprisingly, it works!

"Something wrong Ryuuzaki-san?" You ask smiling at me as we walk, our feet gently crunching on the cold sidewalk.

I shake my head and smile at you.

"No…..the silence was getting awkward." I say bluntly.

This gets a small chuckle out of you and I find I enjoy it when you laugh…it's humble.

"It's pretty out tonight." You whisper to me, walking a little closer than you were a moment ago.

I nod half mindedly and continue to walk.

I can feel your hot breath on my neck now and it's making me shiver……….

"It is pretty out." I say back quickly.

My eyes glance up at the clear night sky, stars splattered across the blue black abyss like spilled sugar. The moon is full and fat, bathing the world in it's pale moon shine.

Your arm suddenly snakes around my thin waist, your fingers hooking loosely in my belt loop, resting there gently. Your so warm…..I like it when your this close to me…..I like to feel you near to me.

"I'll leave the window open in my room. That way we can see the stars….while we make love." You hum into my ear.

The way you whisper this in my ear….so bluntly, so sexually……god it should be illegal.

I shudder a little and feel my body tense without my control, but you don't seem to mind very much. Your warm lips find my cheek and you kiss me there ever so delicately. I smile and nuzzle my head against you……your just so inviting, I want to be in your arms, held there….safe there.

Before long were at your front gate….and I find I'm actually…nervous. Me nervous? Now that's two words that I never thought I would use in the same sentence. I think you sense that I'm afraid…..and suddenly I feel your hand slip into mine. Our fingers entwine together like pieces to a puzzle and I look at you nervously. You nod your head toward the door and gently pull me with you….and like a loyal dog…I follow.

You fumble for a key that is hidden underneath the mat by our feet and you then unlock the door…..and push it open. I'm immediately hit by a rush of warm air from the depths of the house. Warm and in all reality inviting. We quickly head in and you lock the door behind us just to be safe. I look around timidly, staying close to your side in the new and unfamiliar surroundings. It's homely, and quaint……simple in design but very nice all the same. You shrug your coat off and hang it on the coat rack by the door, and I mimic your actions blankly. You walk into the hallway, toward the stairs and I follow you like your own shadow. You turn around and look at me curiously.

"Ryuuzaki….your acting strange. Are you alright?" You ask me suddenly, your eyes soft and worrisome as they fall back on me.

I look up quickly and stare at you wide eyed…my thumb gently pushed into my mouth for a sense of comfort.

"Well……I suppose….I am a bit nervous." I whisper to you shyly.

It's hard for me to admit to you that I am in fact slightly nervous…….but I think it would be better that I tell you now. It's not the sex that's got me shaking slightly, it's the fact that it's in your house, in your room…..in your bed. It's a rather large step, considering yesterday was the first time we've ever really 'expressed' feelings for each other.

You smile and throw your arms around me, hugging me to your body. The movement is sudden and I let a little gasp escape accidentally as you do so.

"Mmm…..don't be. I'll be gentle." You sigh into my ear as you gently prod me up the stairwell.

And just then….realization hits me smack in the face…..you said "I'll be gentle??" Wait are you suggesting that you expect me to be uke?? My mouth almost falls open in surprise as you pull me up the stairs. You drag me into your room and I stumble in as you close the door.

"W-w-wait Light what did you say…" I stutter as the door clicks closed.

You smile cheekily at me as you stalk toward me….but you fail to answer my shaky question. You gently prowl toward me, and you skillfully toe off your shoes, tossing them aside near the door. Your getting closer now……stalking me like I'm prey and your predator…..it's a bit…intimidating actually. Your eyes glitter with fiery hints of lust and hunger, I can already see the arousal brewing within them, hot and fresh. You slowly place your hands on either side of my hips and you look deeply into my wide eyes.

"Light….?" I mutter nervously as you run your hands under my shirt to rub the bare skin just above my jeans.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" You whisper hotly as you gently kiss down my neck.

"Are you suggesting….I'm uke this time!?" I gasp as you nip at my collar.

You stop teasing at my now reddening flesh and look up to meet my obsidian eyes with your fierce sepia orbs. I'm not breathing anymore….I'm panting.

A sleek smile creeps thickly across your thinly carved lips, the corners curling up sadistically.

"I might be…….." You hiss, your voice like venom.

**Bum, bum, bum CLIFFHANGER!! hahahaha ;D**


	9. Banana

**Chapter 9**

**Banana: Long and hard. Do i need to say more?**

**Authors Note: WELL, ive had the idea for this chapter for a while, and i finally got around to making it happen. XD This chapter has some new characters in the mix!! Sayu!! Lights wonderful little sister, hee hee, little sisters always make for a nice embarrassing situation.!!**

**And, before i say anything else, i would like to thank all of you that have ever Reviewed this story!! I really, really, really, appreciate all the feedback and all the suggestions!! I actually got the name for this chappy from one of my reviewers, (**Desolate Trepidation, thank you for suggesting the name banana for my next chappy, and i promise you will get your seme Light!! i really enjoyed your review. XD)** So to show im really thankful to all of u, im gonna make a little thank you thingy right here in this chapter, and recognize all of u personally. So if youve ever reviewed on this story your name will be up here for everyone to see and ill reply to all ure reviews. Call it weird, i call it giving credit to my readers. XD So here it goes, starting with my first reviewers to my most recent. **

**Koneko Otome: Thank you so very much my first ever reviwer!!, loved ure simple one word response.**

**PlanetStorm: Thank you for the nice review! loved the support. **

**Booji: Thanks so much!! loved ure comment on L fucking the cookies. XD**

**Sannin-Songo: Thanx you!! loved ure reviews!! i srry for my cliffys!! haha**

**C Elise: Thanx u, thanx u!! Loved both ure reviews!!**

**shelimar2: Thanx for the review!! Glad u liked my dirty L!!**

**kerrime-chan: Thank u so much for the review, glad u enjoyed! XD**

**Raitozaki: Thank u!! ive thouroughly enjoyed ure reviews!! Im glad u found my sick humor funny!! hee hee!! XD**

**MiaoShou: THANK YOU SO MUCH 4 ALL URE REVIEWS!! Youve always had such nice things to say, and u always find a way to make it pleasingly humorous!!**

**Lawli-chanxoxobigbang: Thank u thank u THANKU!! Thanx for all the feedback, so ill answer sum of ure questions, 1:Ure reviews arent sad excuses, i loved ure babbling and every one of ure reviews!! Im glad i helped u get over ure bad day, and i yeah my chapters are named after fruits...and actually...im not sure if coconut is a fruit...OxO?**

**misa09: Thanx u very much for the nice review!!**

**love lawliet: Thank u so much for the awsome reviews!! luved them!! XhugzX**

**leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 ...: Thankz 4 the reviews!! yeah, L doing a bowel of cookie dough is so ironic...thats why i wrote it!! hee hee**

**Patte de velours: Thank u for ure freaking awsome review!! I laughed so hard when i read it!! And dont feel bad...id totally eat those cookies with u!! XD!!**

**Sinetta: Thank u for ure review!! i luved ure enthusiasm!! XD!!**

**hugesandkisses1: Thank u 4 ure review!! loved it lotz!!**

**InuzukaKiba271: Hahaha!! thank u 4 the reviews!! it was so blunt and funny, man it made me laugh!! XD**

**Alicefreak: Thank u for all the reviews!! i really appreciated all the feed back!! XD!!**

**Desolate Trepidation: LOVED URE REVIEWS!! I loved ure idea of L gettin raped or somethin, i might just take the idea into consideration actually...hee hee, and of course ill make Light seme at some point in time, sharing is caring (tho i usually prefer a seme L, hee hee) but everyone has their own tastes!! XD!! i love readin ure reviews their always intresting and funny!! **

**Dotti55: Thank u for ure review!! i enjoyed it lotz!!**

**So i think thats everyone!! If u arent on the list, im sorry, u mustve reviewed after i posted this. But dont worry, i plan to start doing this every so often. Thank all of you so much for the kind reviews and feedback!! i take all of it to heart and not one goes unread!! Hugz for all, so now im gonna quit ranting, and heres fucking chapter 9 suckas!!**

**_Kill Hannah: Sick Boy_**

**_oh there he goes again  
high like a zeppelin  
big eyes and under fed_**

she took him by the throat and said  
i love you, sick boy, yeah  
i love you, sick boy, yeah

his heart gets what it needs  
from shooting antifreeze  
laid out beside the bed

she took him by the throat and said  
i love you, sick boy, yeah  
i love you, sick boy, yeah

you are the real one  
my s-i-c-k love  
they begged me to avoid  
my s-i-c-k boy

my s-i-c-k boy  
my s-i-c-k boy  
my s-i-c-k boy  
my s-i-c-k boy  
my s-i-c-k boy  
my s-i-c-k boy  
my s-i-c-k boy  
my s-i-c-k boy

I feel your glossy hands gently running under my shirt, pushing it upward exposing more and more of my sinewy chest. You let your arms hug tightly around my waist, your hands naughtily coming to knead and grope at my ass through the butt of my jeans. I feel somewhat like a little whore, because the second your start pleasing me…..I let the subject of me being uke lie, as long as I get the pleasure ride I want….I don't care how I get it. How slutty………..

I quickly undo the chain connecting us, and it falls to the floor with a loud "clank!!" showing that I'm seemingly eager to get to you.

But I do admit in the back of my head, I'm still in a bit of a fluster about the whole idea of you being in charge……..damn my stubborn pride and ego. The fact that I'm going to be on bottom, subject to your will……..just doesn't settle very well in my stomach. But then again…if I were to refuse, you might get offended and tell me to leave. And my chances for sex will have blown out the window…….and I wouldn't want that. I sigh to myself. I guess it would be rather selfish if we didn't…… "Share". So pretty much I'm just SOL…………

I hang my arms loosely around your neck, like a thin wool sweater attached to your body, and I delicately kiss your neck. Your skin there is sensitive obviously, because the moment my lips make contact with it, a small moan escapes your parted lips. I smile devilishly, you sound so beautiful when you moan…….lusty and thick. I can't take this much longer, the cute little playful foreplay……..I need something…..more, animalistic.

I suddenly grab the collar of your shirt in my fists, and you look up at me in shock, I just smile greedily back at you. I pull on your shirt, and smash our lips together in one swift and hard motion. Your fingers squeeze into my rump even harder and I love the feeling of you trying to clutch onto to me so tightly……..as if your afraid if you let go I'll disappear.

Your lips are as soft as last night, if not even softer. Their fullness fits perfectly against mine, their velvety features begging me to kiss you harder. You tilt your head up slightly and part your lips just enough, and I know your inviting me to enter you. Heh, heh…you little slut. My tongue immediately darts past your lips and into your familiar mouth, though the taste tonight has changed slightly. Last night it had tasted somewhat like coffee, but now it tastes strongly of tea…..maybe it's because you did have a cup not even an hour ago……..but all the same it tastes wonderful. I massage your tongue with my own, the two wet organs sliding slickly against one another, fighting for dominance, and not really caring who wins. Playing with each other….as we are now. You suck gently on my invading tongue and I sigh into you……Before I know what's happening, you pick me up, your hands wrapping around the underside of my thighs and you carry me over to the bed, never breaking our deepening kiss.

You practically throw me onto the bed, our body's still entwined and I accidentally break our mouth's lock on each other as I hit the bed hard.

"Oof!" I exclaim, the breath practically knocked completely out of me.

But you don't seem to notice much, your too busy with tugging my shirt up over my head. You messy my hair as you pull the material off me and you carelessly toss my clothing onto the floor. I smile cattily at you and stretch my arms up over my head……your bed sheets feel delightfully clean and fresh on my bare flesh. But then again I'd half expected them to feel this way. You most likely wash your bedding almost everyday knowing you.

You seem to like what you see as I sprawl myself carelessly on your bed……because your smiling like a little kid in the candy store. You run your fingers up my torso and I smile at you as you run your left finger gently around my right nipple. Your fingers are so slender, and so soft…almost like cotton more so than skin. And their so warm, like the mid-afternoon sun. You slowly lean down, the tip of your tongue slowly emerging and you delicately lap at my nipple. I twitch at the feeling of you teasing my tender anatomy…..your gently tugging at it now with your teeth, and I can't help but let a breathy moan force up from my lungs.

I feel my breaths shallowing quickly…and my body beginning to flush. As these changes flare throughout me…..I'm getting slightly flustered with your slow pace. I want you, and I want you now!

"Raito would you get undressed already!" I say through pants as you lick and tease my left nipple until it matches it's other.

I didn't really mean for it to come out so pompously, or so demandingly, but I just couldn't help the tone of my voice. Luckily….you don't take the order in offense, you simply smile down at me. Your eyes flash with heavy lust the color of fire and I find it to be so utterly gorgeous I'm afraid I might just stop breathing all together.

"Impatience, Impatience, Ryuuzaki-san…." You scoff at me playfully wagging your finger, a snickering grin tacked up on your face.

I don't really appreciate you taunting me…….I just glare at you. Your smile widens as I do this, mostly because I'd imagine I look much like a pouting kindergartener at the moment. Maybe childlike appearance turns you on in some sick sense…….that thought is slightly disturbing.

"I love it when your so unruly and juvenile…..I find it severely arousing." You hiss in my ear as you slowly begin unbuttoning the front of your shirt, and I find I'm mentally rejoicing at this.

I decide not to argue with your last comment, not matter how unnerving I find it…….I'm guessing it would just be best to leave it alone. Your fingers work slowly down your shirt, opening just a little more with each button…..just a tad bit of your perfect flesh peeping out as another button Is undone. You undress so expertly…..almost like an adult entertainer…..or a porn star. I smile a the thought of that. You as a porn star? Now that would be something I could delightfully get used to. You'd most likely be able to make a very good living in all reality. I'm mean with a face like that and a body like that, I'm sure you would practically be bathing in hundred dollar bills. Besides, you just have the sort of porn star attitude….and aura. It's like you have the words "Fuck me now" painted in huge red letters on your forehead.

Your leaning upon your knees now, the front flaps of your shirt hanging open and loose……I can't help myself, I sit up too, just to speed up the chore of undressing you. I really wish you would wear things that were less trouble to get off of you………something with not quite as many freaking buttons and ties and whatever else. Rip away clothing would be a nice investment. I push your shirt back off of your slender shoulders and toss it away so it joins my own shirt on the wood floor. You smile demonically at me….as if trying to intimidate me really…..but I'm not, it's more arousing than intimidating. You place your slender hands just above my beltline, hooking your thumbs into the hem of my boxers that are peeping out from beneath the blue material, and you gently slide your tongue up my neck. I can't help but to arch back slightly, involuntarily and you smile. You push closer to me as my back arches away from you…..and suddenly…you feel my hardness jabbing into your soft stomach.

It wasn't until now that I even realized I was hard, but the fact was immediately made obvious to both our attentions. You stop running your tongue over my neck and look into my half lidded eyes, your own pupils full of lusty undertones and sexual neediness.

"Hard already, hmm Ryuuzaki my sweet?" You whisper in my ear.

I gulp loudly and groan against your body.

"Y-y-yes……." I stutter half mindedly.

You push your face into my soft mass of black locks, your arms hugging me tightly to you as we kneel before each other.

"What would you like me to do about this, hmm?" You lull softly to me.

Your voice is so calm, so smooth….and so gentle I find it to be disastrously sexy. I can barely keep control of my shuddering body….I want your hands all over me, I want your body all over me……..I want your mouth all over me……

I'm so lost in my thoughts of you…I'm slipping into an almost coma like state of serenity and pleasure.

Without realizing it…I let some of my thoughts accidentally slip through my lips.

"Your mouth……all….over me…." I gasp almost silently, my eyes dazed and confused.

As soon as the words fall from my lips, I realize what I've just said. And how dirty it sounded!! Oh shit….

"Oh Ryuuzaki……how dirty!" You say with fake surprise clinging to your words.

My eyes snap open and I look at you my mouth gaping.

"I-I-I…..I didn't mean to say that out loud……" I retort quickly.

You seem to be enjoying my embarrassment…….because your just eating it up like ice Cream. You nuzzle your mouth into the crook of my neck and you kiss me there softly. Your kiss leaves my flesh warm and tingling……heated like fresh cookies. I grip your shoulders as you continue to kiss me, mostly to hold myself up more than anything….because my legs are getting weaker and weaker by the second. And suddenly, you push me backward onto the bed, much more softly this time. Have you decided to suddenly become gentler with me? You grasp the back of my head and pull me to your starving mouth forcing me into a heated kiss with you……I gently run my hand down your cheek and moan against your lips. You leave me momentarily, and sit up your hands trailing down to your jeans……I bite my lip hard as you do so. Yess……….your going to take off your pants……finally. Your thin fingers gently undo your little metal button, and pull down your zipper, letting your jeans hang open loosely. I swallow thickly and squirm a little as you sit straddling my shivering hips between your knees. I begin to sit up, in an attempt to tug down your jeans myself…but you shake your head an gently push my shoulder back down with one hand.

I whine helplessly and look up at you…almost begging you to take your damn pants off. You honor my needs and you slowly shimmy your jeans off, pausing to kick them off the bedside, so now your only left with your navy blue boxers hugged to your hips. Your so close to regressing back into the state in which you came into this fine world, so close it's anxiety racking. Almost naked but not quite. God I hate when you tease. I'm more of a straight forward person, get to the point and don't beat around the bush. But you….you've always been somewhat of a maze, lots of twists and turns and you just love to take your sweet time.

I'm finding this to be one of your rather more annoying aspects…..right up there with the self centeredness, pompousness, and arrogance. Just the fact that I know what's beneath the thin material of your boxers is making my stomach ache with anxiousness. It's there…but I just can't see it!! It's killing me………….it's pretty much like the old "hanging a carrot in front of a horses nose" thing. Finally your god-like hands reach down to your boxers….and you begin to slide them down. I'm mentally egging you on, screaming yes! Yes! Yes! Just a little farther!!

The flimsy material slides easily over you smooth skin…..I lick my lips hungrily as the first curls of your hazel pubes peek out. You pull down a little more and more curls are exposed……

You tug them down a little further and I can see the base of your guilty need…still flaccid but all the same still stomach wrenchingly gorgeous. You give a final tug and slide them down your thighs, over you knees and off your feet. I almost sigh in relief. As soon as you've made yourself naked, your focus is back on my begging body laid out on my back in the comforters. Your perverse hands slide down my stomach and begin carrying out the same chore you've just bestowed upon yourself, upon me. I hear the sound of my button being un-fastened, and my zipper being opened…..

I lift my butt up momentarily so you can slide my baggy jeans off my hips, and you do so ….with pleasure. I know this for a fact, because as you minus me of each piece of clothing, your constantly grinning like the big bad wolf.

I can easily picture you as a hungry wolf.

Thick caramel fur layering over your thin body, defining the muscle beneath ever so majestically. Your paws big and masculine, clawed with little knife like blades….made to tear and slice flesh like it was tissue paper. Your muzzle long and thin, each jawbone lined delicately with pearly white fangs, glistening with your hungry saliva. I could just see you drooling over me with such an animalistic hunger……..Your big pointed ears, resembling horns more so than ears at all, slicked back to your head. Symbolizing the normal body language of a natural wolf when it's angry or irritated. Your burning sepia eyes flashing within your sockets, pupils small and sleek…..tiny black marbles in your eyeballs.

Just imagining you as something so deadly as a wolf, and giving you such lusty animal like features……is more arousing than I actually thought it would be. My erection gives a rather impatient throb….and I hiss loudly.

I finally feel you stealing me of my boxers and I whine as I feel the thin, soft material sliding over the tip of my painfully swollen cock. God it feels so good……..

I hear the soft plunk as they hit the floor as well, joining the rest of our days attire on the bedroom floor. I push my head back into the pillows panting harshly and squeeze my eyes shut……my face feels like it's on fire.

Damn….you've barely even laid a hand on me and I'm already this severely aroused? Pitiful. I open my eyes and let them wander down to where you sit……your looking at me with slitted vicious eyes. The wheels in your head are turning madly……this frightens me slightly. You merely smile as you see the confusion in my dazed eyes.

Slowly…..you lean down and gently kiss my naval, letting your tongue pass your lips ever so slightly to lick around the rim and explore in a little bit. I grip the sheet beside me and grit my teeth………

"You like that?" You hiss seductively at me.

I look down at you quickly and nod wildly.

"Uh huh…." I mumble as you continue to lick and taunt my stomach……your tongue leaving hot little wakes of your wet saliva.

Your leaning on your hands and knees now, like some big predatory cat, and you then softly brush three of your fingers though my private hairs……….I fidget a little and moan. You seem to take this as a sign for you to keep moving……

And suddenly…..I feel you place a hot kiss on the head of my proud erection. My knee jerks backward with the contact and I yelp like a kicked puppy.

"Oh…….heh heh, you like that even more don't you L?" You say in that sweetly taunting voice of yours.

I gasp and groan impatiently.

"YES!!" I bark at you loudly.

You snicker and you remind me of some villain from the Saturday morning cartoons…….pure evil. You open your pink lips ever so slowly, wider…wider…..wider…….just big enough to fit perfectly around my cock. And you then slowly let your pillow soft lips slide around my circumference, taking in just my tip. I lurch my body up into an arch like some sort of viper having a spasm, a loud breathy moan pushing off the tip of my tongue like a firework. You breath out long and heavy, flooding my over stimulated length in a wave of steamy, hot air. I bite my lip and scrunch up my toes……..

You seem to be liking the way I react to oral sex from you……but this being my first time having it done….I'm a little all over the place. You gently grab my right leg and prop it over your shoulder. I look up curiously as I feel you shifting me around. You let my tip fall from your mouth and you smile at me.

"Relax more sweetie." You coo to me softly as you take my other leg and spread it out a little wider than It had been.

Sweetie? Of all things, sweetie!! Mind you I am nobodies damn "Sweetie"!! Your supposed to be a teenage genius, couldn't you have concocted a more suitable pet name for me than "sweetie"……god that's humiliating. I just can't let this one go, I have to speak up over something such as this!!

"Light-kun could you….not call me sweetie." I say suddenly.

You look up at me rather taken aback.

"Why?" You ask confused.

I roll my eyes and huff softly.

"I….just don't think the pet name suits me well……." I mutter chewing my lip.

At this….you begin to laugh cheerily.

"Ah, you think it's to childish for a great detective such as yourself." You say smiling.

Once again…..you've hit the nail on the head.

I open my mouth to protest….but I find….really there isn't anything TO protest.

"Well, how about something like 'sexy'….or 'feisty'? Or you also have the option of 'My little fuck kitten'?" You say tauntingly.

I glare at you when you speak the last option. Defiantly not that one…….your such an ass sometimes.

"Sexy sounded nice." I growl annoyed.

You just grin……sometimes a wonder if you just like getting on my nerves…and that would explain why you do it so often.

Before I can say another word to you I feel you blowing your hot, vibrant, breath down my shaft……and I can't help but lurch slightly. Not matter how annoying you get…somehow…….you always know how to get back on my good side.

You lean comfortably on the bed and gently take the bottom of my cock in you slim fingers, guiding it toward your awaiting mouth. I find myself holding my breath as you do so….anxiously awaiting your hot mouth to descend upon me….curious to what it feels like…………

You extend your tongue calmly, your eyes now almost closed, giving you a dainty look of peace, and slowly……you drag the wet organ up the underside of my engorged cock, making sure to hit the sensitive areas there. I mewl weakly and hook my leg around your shoulder even more. You kiss up and down my length, and I throw my head backward into the mass of pillows, my hair falling wildly in my closed eyes. You open your mouth and gently suck on the head of my penis, your lips suctioning delicately around the hard, yet soft, flesh.

"Ughnnn!! Oooouuhhhhh Light……." I whisper breathlessly as I pant and gasp.

You gently let your tongue dance into the slit at my tip, catching the thick pool of precum formulating there. Your mouth is so hot….and so wet……the way it moves around my needy erection….it's making me a slave to you. And I'm loving every minute of it.

"Mhmmm………uhhhhh" I moan as you begin sucking more of me down into your slick cheeks, dripping with hot thick salvia.

The intrusion of my cock makes you produce even more salvia than the norm, and I can feel you drooling down my length, the hot liquid rolling slowly down me……….getting caught in my black curls. It's utterly delicious.

The feeling of your mouth, it's like nothing I've ever felt before……not quite as pleasurable as the way your body felt when I was inside you….but all the same nearly as good. Your tongue curls around me like a tiny dragon, twisting and playing around my blood filled glands. My hands wander down you, and finally find their way into your sweaty brown locks. I wrap my hands around your temples and twist my fingers into your hair. You suck harder and I arch my back up longingly, accidentally shoving myself back into your throat……I feel you gag a little and your arm immediately pushes into my groin, holding me down. I don't even realize I almost choked you I'm so drunk with lust and pleasure. I continue to try and buck but your arm is keeping me pinned down to the bed.

"AHGGGNNNN!!" I yell panting and writhing beneath you.

You gently drag your teeth up me, not enough for pain but just enough for pleasure…..and I yelp with delight, my back arched up and my body lurching. You bob your head up and down gently, and my body is wracked with another new wave of unworldly pleasure. You seem to like the way I'm reacting and you gently hum around my shaft, causing me to mewl and cry even more.

The heat in my groin was not just heat anymore, it was a burning sensation that I just couldn't ignore. The blood in my temples was pounding in my ears like a drum beat and my whole body just felt like it was up in flames.

Meanwhile downstairs:

_(Sayu's heels clicked on the concrete as she headed up the walkway. Her dress, licked her ankles like a summer breeze and her fur jacket was hugged tightly around her slender body. She marched up to the door and unlocked it quickly, she tore it open and shut it behind her, blocking the chilling wind from her with it's oak barrier. She sighed and shook some of the snow out of her hair._

_Indeed it was snowing outside, it had started not but an hour ago, the sleek white powder falling softly on the blue world below it._

_She ruffled up her jacket and rubbed her hands together quickly to warm them up._

_It was only then that she noticed the two coats on the rack by the door…….she cocked her eyebrow up and hung her own coat beside them._

_"I guess Light's home already?" She whispered to herself cheerily._

_She shrugged her shoulders up and slowly began heading up the stairs.)_

I moaned softly and arched up a little more as you gently lapped a dribble of precum from my tip. Your mouth was so skilled…..your tongue so lithe and flexible…..ever so glorious. You slowly lean up on your hands and knees again, and I open my eyes dreamily to look at you…….you should be a supermodel your so gorgeous. Your face is also painted with a thick line of pink, sweat beading up on your forehead….your eyes half lidded and hungry.

I let my eyes wander down your body……only to see, you've also acquired a rather large erection. I swallow hard…this only means were that much closer to you making me yours………..I shiver at the thought. But I mean it can't be that bad….you made it through it, so if you can tough it out, I can too. I wouldn't dare let you show me up, even at something such as this. You nose against my pulsating cock and I mumble softly into the pillow beside my face. You lick at it gently and tease the needy flesh until I'm whimpering and sighing uncontrollably.

"You moan like a whore Ryuuzaki." You whisper thickly in my ear.

I clench my mouth shut irritably and just scowl at you.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I snap my body still shaking slightly from you sucking my hard cock.

You smile and gently flick your tongue over my tip, causing me to twitch and gasp at the sudden impulse.

"I means exactly what I said, you sound like a whore when you moan." You snicker as you gently suck on the side of my painfully swollen anatomy.

I'm not exactly sure how to take the comment….was it supposed to be a compliment, or an insult? I chew my lip and continue to simply stare at you. You seem to notice my confusion….

"Take it as a compliment Ryuuzaki……it sounds utterly beautiful when you moan. So fucking sexy……." You groan as you nibble on my inner thigh softly.

At this I can't help but grin, so I sound like a whore when I moan….hmm…..that could be very sexy. I smile at you and tilt my head to the side, well if you like it, then I guess I don't mind the comment much.

_(Sayu trudged up the stairs slowly, wondering why Light would be home so early…..normally he didn't show up until at least 12:00, if not later……and it was barely 10:30 now. Oh well, at least she would have someone to talk to now…since the parents were gone. She rounded the corner on the second floor. It wasn't long before her ears were met by strange sounds floating though hallway. She stopped for a second and just listened. She furrowed up her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip……she couldn't really make out if they were words……or just muffled sounds. Could Light really be making that much noise? She slowly made her way closer to the end of the hall, making sure to stay utterly silent. As she got closer, the muffled sounds…..seemed to make out to be low voices. She tilted her head to the side and blinked slowly. She could clearly tell one of the voices was Light, she would know the tone of his voice anywhere……but……the other voice, she had never heard before. Maybe Light had a friend over? Who knows……_

_She shrugged and tip toed closer to the door._

_"Hey Light? You there?" She said._

_No response._

_She sighed and slowly outreached her hand toward the doorknob.)_

You slowly plunge my cock back into your hot awaiting cheeks, forcing a low unruly moan to roll up from my lungs. You run your lips up me painfully slow, making sure to lubricate every inch of me, leaving no spot unattended or forgotten. You fondle the tender underside of my angry tip and I sigh out loudly, my eyes retreating back underneath my heavy lids.

God it felt so good……

"Uhhhhhhhhh………..oh Light, yessssssss…." I hiss my words thick and slurry.

I'm finding it harder and harder to put two words together, my thoughts are jumbling together into one big messy soup. I feel all my muscles from my waist down tightening up into knots…….twisting up…….coiling. I writhe a little and groan weakly…my breath escaping me, making it harder and harder to retain oxygen.

"L-L-LIGHT!!" I moan gripping my fingers in your hair even tighter, my body shuddering ruthlessly.

I feel my stomach clenching up and I arch my back harshly, I can't take it anymore…it just feels so good…..too good!!

"YES!! YES!! YES!! AHHHH!!" I yell breathlessly my mouth gaping, my eyes squeezed shut tightly.

My whole body breaks down into violent shudders and I spurt my fresh load down into your awaiting mouth. You quickly tilt your head upward, my hot semen flowing thickly over your tongue, and gulp it down hungrily. I'm panting and mewling enjoying the ride of my climax, you gently swallowing down my steamy cum…….and with that I collapse backward onto the bed in a limp heap. Beads of sweat glistening on my chest, my lungs heaving for the much needed air….my eyes sex dazed and drowsy.

You suck on me sweetly, milking me for all I'm worth, as if my fresh seed is candy…….god I wouldn't imagine it would taste all that good!!

I was about to open my mouth and say something utterly disgusting to you…….when suddenly……the door to the room flies open.

I stop dead……….oh jeez………..

"Hey Light Watcha doing in here!?" Says the cheery looking girl in the doorway, her hand clutched around the doorknob.

And then her eyes fall on the scene before her……….

Both of us completely naked on the bed, my leg still rested around your shoulder, your lips still wrapped around my leaking cock. We both freeze……

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sight……and she just stood there in an utter state of shock I'm assuming. You look up at me wide eyed and terrified and then quickly sit up a thick line of my cum dribbling from the corner of your mouth.

"SAYU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME!!" You yell quickly grabbing for the sheets.

"OH MY GOD LIGHT!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! AND WHOS HE!!" She yells back pointing at me like I'm some sort of stray dog that just wandered right into the house and curled up on your bed.

I modestly cover myself with a pillow and try my best to sink behind you…..trying to pretty much hide from this screaming girl actually. Who is she anyway? One of your little girlfriends who just paid an unsuspecting visit?

"SAYU GET OUT!!" You say quickly.

"OMG YOU WERE…..WERE…….SUCKING HIM!!" She yells covering her gaping mouth like it's a dirty crime.

"OUT SAYU!!" You yell loudly.

She slams the door shut and you sigh loudly, your shoulders slumping as you run your fingers through your messy hair.

I look at the door and then back at you…..well….this is rather awkward.

"Who was that?" I ask you curiously.

You turn to me and look at me slightly embarrassed I'm guessing.

"My sister……"You whisper.

Oh…..your sister? A member of your family……this could be even worse than I'd expected. Not a girlfriend but your own flesh and blood.

You rub your eyes with your palms and groan.

I scoot over to you cautiously….

"I'm sorry L…..I thought they were gone for the night….jeez……all I wanted was a night alone with you…..damn it!! I even fucking lost my erection…….." You say angrily.

I lower my eyes……and gently run my fingers through your hair.

"It's alright Light, there will be other nights…" I say trying to make you feel a little better.

You sigh and kiss my cheek softly.

"I have to go down and talk to her……." You say slowly standing up.

You fumble for your clothes that are strewn all over your bedroom floor and you begin to dress yourself. And suddenly, you throw my boxers at me as well. I catch them and look curiously at you.

"Aren't you getting dressed?" You say buttoning your shirt up.

I blink stupidly and get up off the bed….

"Am I going with you to explain?" I ask confused.

You smile and throw me my jeans as I pull my boxers onto my thin hips.

"Well yes, I'm going to have a hard time explaining this all by myself…..if you just left it would look even worse on me…" You say looking at me needing and guilty.

I nod slowly and walk over to get my shirt. That would be a little awkward to explain…..then your sister would not only think that you were gay, but also a man-whore. I pull my shirt over my head and I don't even attempt to fix my wild locks, messy and tangled far beyond hope. You look at me and sigh then slowly open the door, me trailing behind you slowly……

I just came over for sex!!……But now I had a bad feeling this was going to turn into more of a 'spill your heart' session than anything else. You seem nervous as we descended down the stairs…….I'm not exactly all that perturbed, but then again I'm just the guest, and it isn't my sister who just walked in on the two of us while you were giving me head. You slowly walk into the living room…..only to find your sister sitting wide eyed on the couch. Her eyes are immediately drawn to you…and then over to me.

"Light……I think you have some explaining to do….." She whispers looking at the both of us.

You sigh loudly and walk over to the couch opposite of the one your sister is sitting upon. I follow you timidly and sit in my normal position beside you. Your sister…or Sayu, as I'm guessing her name is, watches me intently as I do so…..her eyes wide and curious.

"Well……ummm……Sayu, this, this is Ryuuzaki…….my…….boyfriend." You say slowly, as if trying to ease this on your sister gently.

Wait boyfriend!! Last time I checked we were just having casual sex!! This wasn't a relationship by any means, and I am NOT your little "boyfriend". I turn my head to look at you irritably, and you just glance back quickly with a look that clearly says, "Hush just go with it". I close my mouth and just look at the girl on the couch in front of me.

Her eyes are the size of plates as the words roll off your tongue……

"Your…….boyfriend?" She repeats dumbfounded.

You sigh and rub your head slowly.

"Yes……my boyfriend…" You say quietly.

I figure I should lighten the mood of this conversation and help you out a little bit…..

"Hi,……so your Light's sister?" I say cheerily waving at her, a friendly smile draped across my cheeks.

Her eyes are immediately back on me, sizing me up and down, like a fighter might do his opponent. She first looks at my naked toes as I wiggle them and hug the edge of the couch with them, my ragged jeans falling gently over the little nubs. Then over my strangely folded legs, my less than perfect clothing that covers them. Over my white long sleeved shirt, my thin torso, then up to my blank eyes and messy hair. She cocks an eyebrow and looks back at Light curiously.

"So…..your….gay!?" She says snickering slightly.

You roll your eyes at her childish way of handling this.

"Yes……considering I do have a boyfriend…naturally that would make me gay. Or at least a bit bi-sexual……" You sigh looking at her.

"What will dad say about this….?" She says suddenly, and I can see the fear flash across your face like a flame.

"Dad doesn't need to know about this…..yet." You say quickly.

She nods and then looks at me again.

"But…..uhhh Light…..weren't you dating that girl Misa? Does she know about this?" She says confused.

You smile suddenly.

"I'm….breaking up with her, please don't tell her yet….." You say quietly.

Sayu merely nods.

"Well she was pretty…but I would say a bit annoying……soooo you said your name is….Ryuuzaki?" She says looking happily at me.

I jump a little at the sudden question and nod smiling.

She suddenly jumps up and skips over to me, she leans down and looks at me closely, a wide smile on her face.

"Well Light-san you did pick a cute one!! Awww you are soooo adorable!! Your eyes are so cute!! And how do you sit like that without falling over? You remind me a of a little kitty!!" She exclaims suddenly, talking so fast I can barely make out a word she's saying.

Cute? Me?…….well now, I might have to hand it to her, the girl has taste.

But obviously she must like me…so I just smile in reply to her. She plops herself down next to me and I suddenly find her messing with my hair and playing with my shirt and shooting out all sorts of questions. Before long my head is practically spinning with all the noise……

Your just sitting on the couch clearly relieved, and I think you find it somewhat funny that your sister is flaunting all over your new "boyfriend" like I'm some sort of puppy for her to huggle and fuss over.

"So Ryuu, are you spending the night with us? It's far too cold for you to go out there!! It's snowing for goodness sake!! I mean I don't mind as long as you two aren't….too loud, if you know what I mean!! Ive got to get up early tommorrow, so i will need at least some sleep." She says giggling and standing up happily.

I look over at you and your face is as red as a tomato……I can't help but to giggle, your funny when your embarrassed.

"Well…Light-kun I don't know, am I spending the night?" I say looking over at your blush hinted face and smiling cutely.

Suddenly your sister pipes up once again.

"Awww Light let him spend the night!! Please, please, please!!" She says looking at you pleadingly.

You roll your eyes and look at me…..

I wouldn't normally risk staying out at another's house overnight…..but if I just got up and left, it would look a little funny…….

"What time are mom and dad getting back Sayu…….because Ryuuzaki and me have to be gone by then. They can't know that he spent the night, of that he even exists……..alright Sayu?" You say calmly.

She nods happily and ruffles my wild hair.

"Understood Light-san!! Mom and Dad won't be back until 10:00 tommorrow morning. I'm sure you two will be long gone by then. I'll go make us all some tea and we can watch a scary movie together!!" She exclaims heading off for the kitchen smiling and bubbly.

As soon as she's gone I just look at you, a smug grin dancing on my lips.

"Boyfriend huh?" I whisper cheekily.

You roll your eyes at me and grumble under your breath.

"Shush…..it was the only thing I could think of." You snap at me.

I just chuckle.

"Well, looks like were bed buddies hmm Light? Besides, I can't leave you here alone remember? Once were back upstairs, the handcuffs go right back on." I remind you cheekily.

You smile at me sarcastically.

"Thanks for reminding me…..your so kind." You growl at me darkly.

"Your welcome" I say cutely.

Sayu returns shortly, juggling three cups of steaming tea in her hands. She's talking again…but she talks way too fast and I'm finding I can't really comprehend a word she's saying. Sayu pops some movie in, I'm not even sure what it is, and turns out the lights. Well…this is actually quite nice, a little movie with you and your sister……me posing as your brand new boyfriend. It sort of tickles me down to my core. Gives me a nice feeling inside. Boyfriend………somehow it has…..a nice ring to it. Me as your BF….heh heh…it makes me smile every time I think about it. I'm not even paying attention to the movie…..instead I slowly look over at you. Your watching the movie with half lidded eyes leaned casually into the couch cushions, one arm rested on the couch back. I slowly scoot over and without caring what your sister thinks, or the fact that's she's sitting right there, I cuddle against you softly.

You look down at me curiously as I lean my head on your shoulder….and to my surprise, you just smile.

And slowly put your arm around me.


	10. Pineapple

**Chapter 10:**

**Pineapple: Through all the thorns, we know your soft on the inside. **

**Authors Note: Damn...ive been away for a while havnt I!! Im sorry to all my readers, cause i know this took me forevers to write!! pweese dont hurt me Ducks in cover hahah, whatever, but ive got good reason for taking this long!! trust me...**

**Reason one: School, eight periods of "Oh my fucking dog why do we have this much work to do?". **

**Reason two: He's got black emo hair, is about 5ft 9, and has the most adorable brown eyes one will ever come across. My boyfriend, who constantly sucks my time away because he's just so irrisitable, and cute and cuddly...and cant fucking keep it in his pants...**

**Reason three: HURRICANE DRAMA!! yeah, can you spell evacuation? RUN FROM HURRICANE IKE!! yeah cause i like live in texas, so thats kinda not the best thing in the world. ha ha. So if i never write another chapter, i blew away most likely...just for the record. **

**So anyway, this chapter is a little bit short, but sweet all the same!! Hope you enjoy it!! **

**_Metro Station : Wish we Were Older_**

_**I wish we were older(x3)**_

_**Keep your body moving, girl  
The beat is thumpin'  
Go ahead and let them talk  
Their words mean nothing**_

_**I know you're scared  
But don't leave this place  
Just turn around  
And let me see your face  
And now you're crying  
And you hold me  
And you whisper in my ear**_

_**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we ,oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
I wish we were older  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we ,oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
I wish we were older**_

_**Tonight we'll touch  
And they won't know  
I know you're dying  
To take off your clothes**_

_**Just trust in me  
I'll never run away  
You kiss my lips  
And you taste my pain  
And while I'm pushing it, I'm moving  
Somehow you manage to say...**_

_**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we ,oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
I wish we were older  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we ,oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
I wish we were older**_

_**Just take my hand  
I'll never let go  
Just take my hand  
I'll never let go  
(I love you and I hate you)  
Just take my hand  
(Now I'm dying and I'm crying)  
I'll never let go  
(But I kiss you and I hold you)  
Just take my hand  
(And you hold me closer)  
I'll never...  
(You scream at me and say)**_

_**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we ,oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
I wish we were older  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we ,oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
I wish we were older**_

_**But don't cry now  
And don't cry now**_

I feel the mattress dip and squeak as you lift your body from its confines. The movement unwillingly awakes me from my rather comfortable sleep. I roll my eyes and groan tiredly……only to find that my throat feels like its on fire. I sit up slowly and try to swallow but it hurts even more when I when I attempt such a task. I rub my eyes and whine to myself….I then blink my eyes and try to clear my throat again, only succeeding in getting the same burning sensation as the first time. Damn it……was I getting….sick!?

"Good morning beautiful." I hear you coo sweetly.

My head immediately snaps in your direction, only to see you sitting on the edge of the bed, a rather cuddly smile spread across your lips. I frown and just cough involuntarily in reply.

At this you concernedly cock your eye brow and scoot over to me.

"Ryuuzaki, what's wrong? Do you not feel well?" You whisper as you sit next to me.

I shake my head and just look at you……suddenly I'm starting to feel even worse than before……my head is pounding, my throat is burning…and I think I might have a fever.

You brush my mangled black locks out of my eyes and put the back of your soft hand to my forehead in a caring almost nurse-like way.

"Oh, you do feel hot little one……" You whisper as you take your hand from my forehead and stroke my cheek.

I chew on my lip and shiver a little. Damn it, I hate getting sick. Mind you I don't get sick often because I guess I have a rather good immune system…but when I do manage to pick up even the slightest of bugs, I cant stand it. I'm not one to sit and rest…it bothers me to be lazy, it just isn't in my nature. If I'm not being productive…I'm not happy. Maybe that's why I've become so much of a workaholic insomniac…..most likely so. Maybe you gave it to me? You and those luscious peppermint tasting lips of yours…….maybe you managed to give more than just an orgasm last night. Ugh…..damn you.

"We still have to get back to the headquarters though….before my parents get home." You whisper in a matter-o-fact sort of tone and you continue to stroke my head comfortingly.

I blink at you slowly and nod my head….I'm almost afraid to talk, my throat hurts far too badly….every time I swallow down my own saliva, it feels like I'm trying to eat sticker burs. You grab the key from the night stand and unlock our wrist restraints. Normally this would be a huge no, no in my book and would have been deserving of a slap to your cheek…but because of my sickly state I just let you do it. Me letting my own suspect unlock himself!? God damn I must be sick.

You lay the little metal chain on the bed spread and walk over to your closet to dress yourself. I look down onto the floor where my little pile of dirty clothes id worn yesterday lies. Exactly where I left them after I shed them to sleep beside you.

Your fully dressed now and you walk over to me, and catch me pondering the idea of just slipping back into my used clothing. At this you fold up your arms, and a stern look slides gracefully across your face.

"You aren't thinking about wearing the same clothes are you?" You ask me suddenly, as you tap your bare foot slowly on the wooden floor.

You stare me down as if I'm a child in need of punishment….I just look at you with my blank slightly drooping eyes.

"I don't have any other clothes….." I croak in a voice so sand papery and harsh I'm not sure its even my voice at all!!

You snicker and shake your head.

"No, no, I wont allow that…." You mutter through a crooked smile.

Before I know it, you've ventured back to your closet and you begin rummaging through it slowly. I just sit on the bed in agony and watch you. My nose begins running and I wipe it with the back of my pale had……damn germs. Damn them all to hell.

You walk back over to me, a smug smile on your pretty face, a bundle of your own clothing in your arms. I grimace….I don't like were this is going……..

But before I can open my mouth to croak out the slightest of protest you grab a baggy black shirt and pull it down over my head. I yelp as you do so…well…it was supposed to be yelp but it came out as more of a cough….or a bark. I pop my arms through the sleeves and gasp for air as my head is freed from the darkness of the shirts insides. I look at you then I look down at the shirt unsurely. I grab at the front of it and pull it out a little…..its just a simple black shirt, with a white number "13" on the front. I'm not sure what the numbers supposed to stand for so why its on your shirt confuses me a little……maybe its like lucky number 13? Hell I don't know. I frown at you and let go of the shirts front.

"But Light-kun….." I whine softly.

You shake your finger at me and smile.

"No buts." You say promptly.

I sigh and cough a little…..what's the point in arguing? My throat is throbbing too bad anyway for me to strike up a real battle with you. And it would take far too much effort from my disease weakened little body.

You grab a pair of baggy sweat pants and shimmy them up my legs and I just let you without the slightest complaint. Not that I'm not complaining at all actually….because in all reality I'm mentally complaining up a storm!! For one, I hate sweat pants…..their unattractive and make my butt look big. So I for one was not the happiest of campers to be unwillingly dressed in your rather unflattering attire. I sigh to myself…since when did I become such a drama queen that actually cares about appearance? You finish and you gently pat my head, I just pout at you. But you shrug off my death stares as if they were water.

I un-approvingly play with the hem of the grey sweat pants and frown.

This manages to get a tiny giggle out of you.

"You look cute dressed like this." You whisper as you stand before me, grinning at the dreadful clothing you've forced me into.

I guess you could call it fashion rape……

I shoot you a rather annoyed glare and bite my lip.

"I look like trailer trash." I rasp softly.

You snicker at the comment and begin pulling a white knit hat down over my misbehaving locks.

"Just think of them as comfortable sick clothes." You whisper.

I sigh and narrow my eyes at you as you adjust the soft hat over my ears.

"But the aren't comfortable Light-kun…" I complain in my low animal sounding voice.

You kiss my forehead and then stand up again.

"Must you complain about everything Ryuuzaki?" You whisper cheekily.

I blink at you slowly.

"Only if its worth complaining about….." I mutter as I lock our wrists together once more.

You roll those gorgeous brown eyes and help me to stand up…..but as soon as I do so, I find my legs are beginning to shake ominously. I quickly grab onto you for support and you just look at me concerned. I feel slightly woozy now that I'm standing…and a little bit nauseous actually……..I whine helplessly like a sick kitten.

But before I know what's happening, you wrap one arm just beneath my rear and the other around my shoulders, and you lift me effortlessly into your arms. I look at you blankly and accidentally let my mouth fall agape with surprise. You just smile at me and open your door to allow yourself passage down the stairs. I feel the will to complain about this burning in my gut……but eventual the flame dies out and I just lean my head into the crook of your neck. What's the use in complaining anyway? Its better than stumbling down the stairs on my own and only succeeding in falling down them. Though it is rather humiliating to have you carrying me around like I'm your child…but there's nobody else to serve as a witness to it, so why not? You take me into the hallway and set me in one of the lounge chairs as you retrieve our abandoned coats from the hooks, and you help me to redress into mine. You button it all the way to the top and smile at your handy work. I feel like I'm your baby or something….the way you've been treating me lately. Always making sure that I'm happy, dressing me the right way, and making sure I take care of my body like it should be…but I often deprive it of such things.

As soon as you clothe yourself in your own warm coat, I'm back in your arms. This….surprises me.

Wait your going to carry me all the way to the headquarters? In public? You open the door and a rush of cold air hits me in the face, I squint my eyes at the bitter cold and look up at you.

"What are you doing?" I say as you close the door with your foot.

You just look at me and smile as you round the corner out onto the sidewalk.

"Carrying you. What does it look like." You say in a short sweet reply.

I chew on my bottom lip and narrow my eyes.

"You don't have to do that….." I say even though its not entirely true.

If you did let me walk on my own, it would most likely take us twice as long to return back to headquarters……

"I know. But I want to." You whisper in reply.

And that, is a fact that I cannot argue. So I just fall silent and let you be my taxi service…….

Its even colder today than it was yesterday….which isn't doing the best thing for my already sickly body. I feel my nose dribbling again and I wipe it on my sleeve,……but the cold it just making it run even worse. I can already feel my nose getting red…….I whine at the thought. The walk seems longer than I'd remembered it being and I find I'm anticipating the warmth of the indoors like a starving man craves food. Anything to make my fingers less numb, and my poor raw nose less cold. Finally after what seems like an eternity you open the glass door to the building and I sigh out as we enter the warming walls finally becoming shielded from the harsh elements. The building is silent. Utterly dreadfully silent….I'm guessing even Watari isn't up yet. Which in this case is actually a good thing. I stay clutched to you like a little monkey until we get to our room. You gently set me on the bed and I curl up in a little ball as you slide you coat off your ever graceful shoulders. You finish that and then look down at my crumpled form on the bedding.

You sit down next to me and begin gingerly taking off my own coat and the hat. But…….to my surprise….you aren't just stopping there….I feel the loose material of the sweat pants sliding over my sinewy legs and my eyes snap open with surprise and fear. What the hell do you think your doing!! You lean up and slide the black shirt up over my arms and I find I'm looking at you with wide uncertain eyes.

"L-l-light-kun what are you doing…?" I whisper slightly frightened.

Are you going to try and take advantage of me in my weakened state!? Oh please no…………

You just smile.

"I'm undressing you silly. What does it look like I'm doing….a warm bath will do you good, it helps when you have a cold, trust me." You whisper to me as you gently tug off my black striped boxers.

I sigh out relieved. A bath….that's all Ryuuzaki. Jeez how could I have ever thought you would pull something like that? Me and my over active imagination…sometimes it just gets the better of me I guess. My body is naked against the bed now, my pale thighs warmed only by your palms as the lay over them. I look at you with sickly eyes and you look at me comfortingly. I let you break my own rule again and you free the chain between us once more. You pick my wilted and aching body up into your arms once more and you carry me into the bathroom. You tenderly set me in the low shower and turn on the hot water.

The streams of water feel like heaven on my weak body, rolling down me, warming my flesh like fresh brewed coffee. God its wonderful…….I sigh loudly and lean my back in to the wall. You sit next to the shower on the clean white tile and you simply stare at me. I can feel those mocha eyes burning into my flesh like a candle stick and I slowly look over at you to meet your persistent gaze.

I blink at you slowly, as if asking, why do you stare so? And as if using telepathy you answer me.

"Would you like me to get in with you? I'll wash your hair, if you'd like…." You ask slowly, stepping over the question delicately. As if not wanting to offend me or something…

I bring my knees up to my thin body and cutely jab my thumb into my mouth, looking at you with blank eyes.

"I would like it very much if Light-kun would wash my hair for me….." I whisper softly because my sore throat wont allow the volume of my voice to go any louder than a mere whisper.

You smile at me through your downy curtain of auburn locks and you slowly begin unbuttoning the front of your shirt. The running water is the only thing breaking the silence between us as you undress yourself. Your fingers are so skilled as they peel your clothing away, your so beautiful…its far beyond painful to look at you. Like an angel that broke his poor wings and fell down to earth…and I was here to find you. You stand to undo your jeans. Their slightly more tight then I would ever be able to consider being comfortable, but I have no objections to you wearing them of course. The slim fit jeans compliment you quite well actually…..or should I say certain areas quite well…..therefore I'm not complaining. Your thin fingers come down to your fly, stopping only to undo the button and pull down your zipper. You let your jeans hang loosely open and you then proceed to shimmy them down your perfectly toned, sun kissed thighs, taking your boxers with them, all in one swift motion. I find that even in my sickly state…the way you shed your clothes is extremely arousing. I swallow hard….and then mentally kick myself for it because it causes my throat to flare up in pain. You fold your clothes neatly, and set them in a perfect little pile on the marble top counter. You then gently pull the clear curtains backward and step in with me, closing them delicately behind you. You motion for me to scoot up, and without knowing why, I listen like some whipped boyfriend. You slip in behind me, your body now coming between me and the shower wall. I can feel your more than perfect form pressing into my thin back and I can just feel the blush flaming across my otherwise insipid cheeks. And I'm cursing myself for it like I've never cursed before.

Your thin arms slide around my water slick waist and you gently hold onto my hips, your fingers are so smooth its enough to drive one to the edge of insanity. I cant help it….my body is choking up at the feeling of you against me…..sick or not, I'm still susceptible to arousal…..no matter how I don't want to be. You press your nose into my wet hair and nuzzle against me, your thin lips finding the nape of my neck….only to lick me there like a mother cat might wash her kitten. My fingers curl up into uncontrolled fists and I bite my lip hard. Damn my only human emotions…..and damn you for brining out the worst of them. You kiss down the back of my neck your warm tongue mixing with the stray droplets of shower water that had formulated there.

You smile against my neck and gently nip the side, your teeth only barely grazing the tender flesh.

At this I cant help but to shiver…….and you wrap your arms around me tighter, as if for comfort, or just to let me know that your there. Your lips leave my skin and you reach over to retrieve a bottle of shampoo from the shelf beside you. You pour the solution into that perfectly soft palm of yours and you click the cap closed. Your long fingers comb the sweet smelling solution into my tangled mass of hair, as soon as the most pleasurable contact is made to my scalp I cant help but to sigh loudly. Your fingers massage the strawberry smelling shampoo deep into my rats nest that's a poor excuse to call hair, and the feeling….is like heaven. No better than heaven……its damn good. That's what it is….It certainly has found its place in my rankings.

Not nearly as good as fucking you.

Not quite as good as you sucking me…

But its still good all the same.

My body begins to slump, and my eyelids begin to droop heavily over my eyes. You stroke your fingers through my ebony bangs and I can smell the heavy fruity scent in my nostrils….its sharp, delicious, and wonderful. I'm so infatuated with your fingers movement, I've become completely unaware of the intense heat growing in my groin. You rub the lather in thicker and you smile as I groan softly……….

"Enjoying yourself aren't we Ryuuzaki?" You whisper in my ear, letting your tongue dance around the rim softly.

I just nod in reply, for I find I've lost the ability to formulate words. My brain has been reduced to nothing more than a sloppy mess. I feel my heart beginning to beat faster and faster, but because my mind is in such shambles, I'm not quick enough to put two and two together. You then begin washing the shampoo out, and it runs in thin streams of suds down my pale flesh. My eyelids fall even farther and I find I'm barley breathing anymore…….

As your stroking the soap out of my hair, its only then that I happen to look down……..and I really wish I hadn't.

With all you're your massaging and stroking to my scalp, you've unknowingly done much more to me than just washed my hair. My eyes widen as they fall on my newly acquired erection. I let a little squeak slip passed my lips and you gently nose against my neck.

"Is Ryuuzaki-san ok?" You whisper softly as you feel my forehead again with the back of your hand.

You shake your head scornfully as you do so…

"Mm….that's not good you still feel warm." You whisper softly.

"In fact I think your fever's gotten worse, your warm all over!" You add feeling my chest.

I grit my teeth……its not the fever that's making me so warm.

Sick and horny……not the best of combinations. I grimace as I look down again……I'm so hard its almost begging in to pass for painful. You hug me tightly to your own chest and my misbehaving cock gives a flustered and impatient throb with the lack of attention. I cant help but tense and lean into you harder, my body needing you so badly, but my mind reluctant to ask. I'm in no condition for sex!! I can barley walk, much less muddle up enough energy to do you. You seem to notice my strange jerks and you lean up a bit.

"Something wrong Ryuuzaki?" You ask in that comforting tone of yours.

"No. I'm fine." I croak quickly…..which makes me look even more guilty.

Damn it…..without even realizing it…I'm digging myself a hole. I'm not exactly sure why I'm so irked by my own bodies arousal…..maybe its because I'm sick and not really feeling up to dealing with this? Possibly. Maybe because I'm embarrassed that you were able to arouse me so quickly just by washing my hair? Most likely.

You cock up one of your thin eyebrows and look at me narrowly.

"You seem nervous…" You state bluntly.

And you begin to lean up to look over my shoulder, but I quickly jab my elbow into your chest and hold you back.

"I'm not nervous!" I say hoarsely.

You frown darkly and move my elbow irritably.

And to my horror you lean all the way up…and stop dead.

Shit…….

I sigh out embarrassed and I can feel my cheeks burning already.

"Oh Ryuuzaki…..!" You exclaim surprised.

A meanly crooked smile slithers across your lips like a snake might glide through the underbrush. You remind my of Lucifer himself when you smile like that…..you fucking pretty demon. You gently rub your thumbs over my hip bones and I jerk a little without meaning to.

"I didn't realize I got you hard just by massaging your hair!!" You whisper in my ear hotly.

I cringe and attempt to scoot away from you slightly….I want to go hide somewhere. I'm already embarrassed to begin with, and you teasing me about it…is not helping.

"Light-kun is not helping by teasing me about it…" I grumble irritably.

You kiss my neck and let your warm tongue slide down it pleasingly….I gasp sharply as you do so and the heat in my groin begins twisting like an angry serpent.

"Mmmm….would Ryuuzaki-san like me to do something about it?" You growl in my ear.

The sound of your voice makes me shiver…..my weak body just cant take your teasing much longer…….

"Light-kun is being a bitch." I whisper angrily.

You just snicker at my rather foul language…..

What, do you think its funny that I called you a bitch!? Your so juvenile to laugh at something such as that……of maybe you just like being called a bitch. Because you are one…..

"Testy." You purr sexually.

And before I can say another word…..one of your perverse little hands….begins making its way down my wet stomach. I find myself tensing as your fingers approach my cock…….just a little closer, I lick my lips anxiously.

God damn your so slow!! I hate it when you tease…..but I'm finding that you seem to enjoy doing this to me obviously. And finally, those beautifully slender digits python around my blood filled anatomy. My body jerks backward at the touch and I push my back into your hot chest. You nip at my shoulder and gently stroke the underside of my swollen need with your long index finger. Your hitting ever sensitive vein and finding every weak spot as if you know it by heart. You trap me within your parted knees as you press them into my hips. Caging me to your liking. I whine and jerk against you…….loosing the last bit of my own pride. I'm sick god damn it….so I deserve something to make me feel a little better don't it? Your finger slithers up my guilty need and you begin caressing little circles up and down it, I sigh louder with each one, forgetting about my throbbing throat and aching body. All I care about now….is you giving me the release I desperately need.

My chewed fingernails dig into your knee-cap as you suddenly squeeze me, retrieving a loud yelp from my sickly body. You only smile and rest your chin on my shivering shoulder. Your mean little fingers travel back up me, and you stop at my blood swollen tip. You run your fingertip through the slit at my head and dabble your finger in the thick pool of pre-cum forming there. You coat your finger in my own bodily fluids and you slowly bring the dampened digit to your full lips. You lick the white seed from your finger and sigh as if it's the best thing your taste buds have ever beheld.

"Its always so good Ryuuzaki…." You hiss.

I whine and bite my lip.

And suddenly, you wrap your whole palm around my pulsating erection, and you squeeze meanly. I throw my head forward and press it against my collar, my eyes closed tightly, and I utter a loud cry that sounds somewhat like a dying animal.

"Oh yes you like that don't you…" You say, that signature evil tone hanging thickly off your words.

I cant do anything but nod in reply….I'm far past the point of being able to make words….much less sentences.

You tug on me gently and I feel shudders spread wildly through my weak body.

And finally, you begin rhythmically sliding your hand up and down me, your fingers now slick with my weeping cum and remnants of shampoo suds.

I open my mouth in a silent gasp and slump backward into you, my back arching up without my control……

But you never loose your grip….your only working me faster. I scramble for something to hold onto and all I find is your thin knees….I hook both my arms around your thighs just to hold myself up. Your fingers are wrapping around me even tighter now…tighter and tighter……….and my body is jerking like mad.

I feel like I have no control over myself anymore.

Not over my words, or the noises I'm making.

Not over my bodies movements.

Nothing is working according to me anymore….your in control, and I'm nothing but your puppet.

You can tighten my strings and push me and pull me….and I wont complain. Because I want it………

Oh god it feels so good……I can feel my body tensing….my thighs wanting to snap shut, but not being able to. I'm groaning and crying like a wounded dog, hungry, hurt, and obedient. I writhe into you and my feet slide against the shower floor……

I suddenly slam myself backward into you as my body spasms with such force I'm taken aback by it.

I tilt my head backward and scream loudly, hurting my already sore throat, and a spurt my fresh cum all over your fist and the shower flooring. You continue to pump me as I ride out my orgasm and I squirm beneath you, mewling weakly as I begin to come down off my high. I collapse into your lap, my head against your thigh and my arms fall limply on the wet floor. My face is flushed and hot, an expression of distress and pleasure still spread across it. I'm gasping for air like a fish out of water…my chest heaving like I've just run a marathon. Your hand finally abandons my wilting cock and you run your semen covered hand under the water stream, washing away all the evidence and mess.

"There now…is that better?" You whisper gently.

I nod slowly, still gasping for oxygen.

"Good." You say kissing my forehead.

I guess sometimes a hand job is the best medicine…..only in this case, now that my orgasm induced, feel-good state was done….I found I felt worse than before. My head was throbbing like mad, my throat was now even more inflamed than before, and now I was so tired I couldn't even move!! I whimpered pitifully and looked up at you helplessly.

"I don't feel so good…." I whisper timidly.

You look at me concerned.

"Well maybe that wasn't the best Idea I guess…..lets just get you to bed….you need sleep." You say worriedly.

You let me crawl back into your grasp and you set me on the bathroom counter to towel dry my shivering body.

You wrap me up in one of the large, fluffy, wool towels and you gently carry my weak body into the bedroom. You lay me down into the large mass of clean sheets and replace my fluffy towel with the soft comforters. I curl up into the fetal position and close my heavy eyes. I can hear you shuffling around the room through my closed eyes….

You travel back to the bathroom to return the towel and put your clothes back on, and then you return to the bed, where you sit down beside me. I hear your beside drawer being opened, and I hear you take something from it. I hear you put something in your lap and I hear you lean backward against the headboard. I hear pages being flipped and then silence……from what I can gather…I guess your reading. I sigh and cuddle into the comforters deeper……

Just the fact that I know your beside me…..gives me a subtle sense of comfort.

Comfort enough that I slowly begin to slip off to sleep…

Just knowing you're here….…here to watch over me.

Here to be here for me.

Before I know it…..I've slipped into a deep slumber.


	11. Orange

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Orange:Tangy and sweet, such a bitter treat.**

**Authors note: YAY!! i updated alot quicker than i did with the last chapter!! Woohoo!! Actually, this little breakthrough from my writers block is all thanks Patte de velours!! so thank u for all the good ideas that helped me get over my little slump i was in. so thank u thank u thank u!! Well this little chappy was inspired by the fact that i woke up one morning and realized, Light has been doing alot to pleasure L lately in my story, but L really hasnt returned the favor. So therefore, i present to you L giving Light head!! hellz yes!! hahahahahaha, oh yeah and by the way, i survived hurricane Ike, it totally missed Corpus, so its all good, poor houston tho. Ive had my dads friend and his wife and thier sons all like living at my house because they dont have water or elec. at their house in houston. So yeah, my house is overcrowded!!**

**Therefore i must finds means of escape, which is why Im at Alan's (my bf's) house at the moment. Trying to avoide little kids that have invaded my home, because they are constantly running around and screaming and i cant hear myself think!! AHHHH!! So im totally invading his computer. yay!! But at the moment hes being a pouty face cause ive been on the computer writing "Porn" all morning and not goofing around wit him. And he is currently making me feel guilty about it, and giving me sad puppy dog eyes...**

**So i leave you with my next chappy please enjoy!!**

My Chemical Romance: Disenchanted

Well I was there on the day  
They sold the cause for the queen,  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen.  
I hate the ending myself,  
But it started with an alright scene.

It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing.  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard, it would sting

Yeah yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to you

I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on tv  
Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show 'em what we all mean.

Yeah yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

So go, go away, just go, run, run away.  
But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay

Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya, come on

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to you

At all, at all, at all, at all

My eyes are so weak with their sleep induced state I find that I can barely open them into halfhearted slits. I groan into the pillows and curl the sheets up in my fists as emotion begins to course back into my veins and muscles. I strain to open my eyes more so I can actually see and find my new vision to be blurry and slurred like melting snow. I blink the sleep away and slowly let my sleepy eyes swim over to your side of the bed. Your exactly where I left you, only….on further inspection, I find you've actually fallen asleep sitting up! Your chin falls on you collar your little book still slumped into your lap, your eyes shut in soft and utter slumber. I lean up onto my elbows a little, and feel the points sinking slightly into the mattress as I put my weight upon them. Trusting them to lift me up so I ….may have a more satisfying glimpse of you. Your head is tilted ever so slightly to the side, your lightly colored brown locks hiding your precious face like and evening gown. I cant help but let an amused smile creep across my otherwise emotionless and dull lips. You look utterly adorable, as much as I hate to admit it. As much as it is wrong to call such a devil as yourself, "Adorable". But it is just cold, hard, truth that could by no means be ignored. I blink my eyes slowly, mostly because I haven't fully awoken from my sleep coma, and cup my chin in my pale palm. I tilt my head to the side and look at you cheekily.

I wonder what its like. Being you? What secrets do you hide behind those sepia eyes that I can disgustingly look into for hours. What divine thoughts turn within your brain. Thoughts of murder? Maybe….judging that it is extremely possible that you are Kira. I frown at the thought…….no. not you…..not this pretty little boy that I so willingly fucked in the ass. Not the beautiful little demon that has pleased me so greatly, in most the ways my male anatomy could be pleased. I shook the thought off before it settled in my stomach too thickly and focus my attentions back on the profound beauty that you are.

I'm feeling a lot better now, my throat is still a little sore but other than that the rest of my body has seemed to have been rejuvenated by my nap. I'm tempted to wake you up just to inform you that I'm indeed feeling better…

Besides the way you've fallen asleep looks just about anything but comfortable. I scoot myself over to you and gently poke your arm, you stir a little and mumble something under your breath. I look at you with wide eyes, curious about your every movement in sleep. I gently reach up and brush your bangs aside so I can gaze upon your boyish face, so youthful and god…..ever so fuckable. I snicker at that. Youth turning me on? Does that make me somewhat of a pedophile? Only for you my sweet…….

I cautiously get closer to you, as if your some wild animal that could awaken and attack at any second.

But in all truth, if anyone's the animal here, its most likely me. And really you should be the cautious one, you never know when I'll give into my persistent arousal that seems to spring at all the wrong times and I'll just have to attack you. I wont have any control over it mid you. If it hits I wont be able to help it, I wont have any shame in waking you by shoving you down on the bed and pulling your pants off. I shake my head. Pitiful L…simply pitiful.

I stroke your cheek and let my slim finger glide gently down the silken flesh of your innocent teenage face. At this your eyes flutter beneath your thin lids. You make a soft sigh that sounds so sweet I'm almost afraid I wont be able to help myself, and I will have to rape you on spot. But that's just my imagination and inner fantasies talking more than anything really. Your eyes peek open slowly and come alive to the new brightness of the room. You open them fully and groggily stretch your thin arms up over your head in a very agile cat like way that just makes you only seem that much more arousing to me….

Its only then that you realize I'm watching you with engorged wondrous eyes. You yawn and throw the paperback book that had been napping in your lap onto your bedside table.

"I didn't realize you were awake." You state dully, your motor skills still slowed by the passage of sleep to awareness.

I just blink my widened, abyss like, ink eyes and continue to stare at you like your some German chocolate cake that I cannot take my hungry eyes off of.

"I've only been awake for a while…" I drawl in my usual monotone voice.

You look at me tiredly and nod, another yawn forcing its way up as you do so.

You gently lean over and put your lips to my forehead, lingering there as if your trying to find out what my brain tastes like. My eyes are awkwardly riveted at your chin above them……what are you doing?

"Mmm…..you don't feel warm anymore. Seems like your fever's gone." You whisper more to yourself really than to me.

I blink three time fast and scoot closer to you, I'm practically begging just to sit in your lap. I know it seems so childish and far below me….but I just want you to hold me at the moment. I'm still sleepy and even though I'm not quite so sick anymore, I don't want that mothering feeling you were giving me earlier to diminish. You seem to realize this. You gently slide those thin as heaven arms around my fine boned figure and taunt me into your lap, so I may sit on your thighs. I smile at this, thus showing you I've gotten what I wanted without having to utter two words to you. I cuddle into the thin material of your shirt and close my eyes a bit. Your fresh clothing smells slightly like lavender laundry detergent, and I find myself actually liking the smell. No its not as intoxicating as maybe a thick orange or vanilla, but its thin aroma is very calming all the same. I feel like an infant kangaroo cuddled into its mothers pouch. Safe, warm, and protected.

You rub those slender fingers over my exposed hip and kiss my nose gently.

"I'm glad to see your feeling better Ryuuzaki-san. You had me worried.." You whisper to me softly, your voice so low I know its meant for only me to hear.

Its like a secret just for me. All mine, and nobody else's.

It tickles me deep inside my normally undisturbed and slightly empty heart to know that I had you worried. Worried? About me? It makes me feel…..wanted. A profound feeling of belonging somewhere, not that I'm saying I 'belong' to you, because that's not anything near the truth. I don't belong to you at all, I'm merely your lover, but that doesn't by any means suggest I'm your property. Your slut? Maybe…. Your piece of meat? Possibly? I like to think of myself as something more of a sex toy, not property. Its not like you've got 'property of Light Yagami' stamped on my ass. Hell no. Because if anyone's claiming property around here I'm pretty sure you are most likely mine. You haven't accomplished seme yet, therefore giving me the feeling that I have power over you. And you're my property. But of course you really don't belong to me either, well at least not in reality. In my head you do though. In my head you can be anything I want you to be. My whore and everything I've ever wanted.

The fantasies are endlessly counted behind my dark eyes.

I can picture you dressed in a black leather male stripper uniform.

I can picture you fucking me in the backseat of a car.

I can picture you in the most devilish pair of stilettos that money can buy.

But of course my favorite…….will always be you willingly letting me make you my sex prisoner………

_I can just picture you chained to the bed. Both wrists clamped to the bedposts, stretching your pretty arm span out like some great falcon. You'd be blindfolded, why I'm not sure, but the image of you being blinded to what I'm going to do to you is insanely exciting. I can hear you panting and see you squirming a little, listening in vain for some clue to where I am. I'm standing right beside you, but I'm so silent you have no idea I'm even there, a ghost with black locks. I am nothing but a shadow…….or so it seems. I'm a lot more dangerous than any shadow you have ever come to know. I slowly walk around the bed, so silent, so slow, sizing you up…..savoring the idea of how I'm going to approach this. And how I will carry it out. Will I fuck you rough? Or will I thrust you so slow you won't be able to stand it._

I lean my head harder into your chest as my mind wanders off with no signs of clear return…..

_Your naked body against the snowy bed sheets is almost maddening, your tan skin contrasting so wondrously with the non coloration of the bedding. You slide your foot against the mattress nervously and impatiently. I cant see your eyes, but just by your other facial expressions and body language, I know your in distress. And it's extremely obvious to as why. Your engorged penis stands proudly out from your body, springing from your autumn pubes. And its unworldly beautiful, I'm having to do everything possible to keep myself under control. You arch your back up slightly and hiss a bit, I'm guessing your throbbing by now. I feel a bit sorry for you, but the feeling eventually passes, its far too mesmerizing to see you in such need. But before long, your chained body and the fact that I can use you in anyway I feel is suitable, is far too tempting. I'm finding myself hard as well, and I immediately come out of my shadow state. I lunge onto the bed, digging my chewed nails into those slender shoulders, demanding that you be mine, and mine alone. You cry out a little, half in pain and half in relief that my body is finally on top of yours. I bite at your neck, tasting the tender flesh between my canines, you taste like a 5 star restaurants main course ……absolutely wonderful. I cant stand it any longer, I need to use you, I'm going to rape you of all your morals and make you into my slut….even if its just for the night. I could just see myself slathering my cock in lubricant, wetting it and dragging the slippery solution up my length purring and gasping as I do so. I push my fingers slightly into my base and sigh. I force your legs up and shove myself in without your consent and without giving you the slightest bit of a warning. You throw your head back with the sudden pain and yell thickly. Its not all a yell of pain, I can hear the pleasure within it as well, its slight, but I hear it. You whimper and gasp as my hardness penetrates you with no sympathy, no regret, no fear. Once I'm fully inside your hot, wet body, I am placid, waiting for you to become used to your new invasion. When your whimpers of pain, contort into whimpers of pleasure, I come to life. I thrust ever so slowly into you and you gasp and arch as I do so, begging like I knew you would. Slowly, calmly I make you mine, I lean down and nip at your ear, and you moan loudly as my swollen gland brushes your sensitive prostate, but just barely. I cant help but smile to myself. You moan like a raped animal and I thrust you a little harder, you arch and writhe, you seem to like that. So I stop, and fall back into my slow rhythm, getting an exasperated whine from you. I want to feel every inch of you, slide against every centimeter of your walls, get to know you….from the inside. And plus, your just so tight….I never want the feeling to end, I want it to drag on as long as humanly possible. I lick my bottom lip as I continue fucking you with such persistent and precise slowness, and my eyes flutter dangerously with all the warm pleasure flowing through myself. Your whimpering like a sick animal and practically begging for me to be rough with you, but I refuse to up my pace. Instead I push my pelvis forward even more, sinking myself as deep as I can, pressing hard into your prostate for your pleasure. You gasp and grip the sheets, and I begin my slow thrusting right into that very same spot, again, and again, over and over. Until I know you cannot take it anymore. Your body is jerking and shuddering and you've lost all control of yourself. Before I know it you give a low grunt and cry out as you spatter your warm ejaculation all over my chest and your own. I can see beads of sweat running down your neck as you continue to jerk as you ride out your orgasm….and then your head falls limply onto the bed and you are spent. You pant and sputter beneath me, and its such a wonderful sight. But now the only thing I'm worried about is getting myself off, I begin thrusting into you harder, ruthlessly, getting moans of agony from your tired body, but I block them out. Faster, harder, stronger……..I fuck you like you're a rag doll. Fuck you like an animal. Fuck you so hard its almost insane, I can hear you crying out but I won't stop.. And finally, my entire body curls up into shakes and shutters and I explode within you, drenching your insides in my thick fluids. Oh what a wonderful fantasy…….._

I smile into you as I run over the sick fantasy, and you gently nose your face into my thick pillow of black hair. Mmm….if only you knew what I was thinking about Yagami. Would you be horrified? Or pleasantly surprised. Would you ever comply to lowering yourself to those standards? Would you ever let me chain you so willingly to the bed, and fuck you however I'd like? Highly doubtful, but that's why I keep it as just a fantasy…..oh well. I wrap my arms around you slowly and lock my fingers into your back belt loops. God how I'm tempted to just slip my hand down the front of your pants and cop a quick feel. But I control myself, because that would indeed be and invasion of your space wouldn't it? Maybe you would like it though……..

I bite at the material of your shirt as I lean against it and you cock an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki?" You whisper gently as you look down at me.

I look up at you, some of your shirt still in my mouth.

"Biting you." I tell you in a simple tone.

You furrow your eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting something?" You ask me quickly.

I swear you catch on much too fast, its no fun to play guessing games if you always win!! I let one of my hands stray from behind you and I gently run my index finger over the crotch of your jeans, causing you to jump a little.

"Ryuuzaki!!" You bark at me, attempting to move my hand, but instead I refused to be pried from you, and I grab your gear with my whole palm.

You yelp like a kicked puppy and look at me sternly.

"I just gave you a hand job in the shower, isn't that enough!?" You say quickly, and I'm guessing you aren't completely comprehending what I'm suggesting.

I believe you've got it in your head that I'm implying that I wish to fuck you, which isn't the case at all. I'm actually looking to return the favor you bestowed upon me this morning, and give you….oral.

For some reason I feel like I owe you something, which is very abnormal for me, because usually I just don't care to ever repay people. But the idea of having you in my mouth, in my throat…..for some reason is presenting itself to be highly intoxicating and delicious sounding to me at the moment. And right now I would like nothing more than to get down on my hands and knees….and suck you. For once, I will bow to you and give up a bit of my ever existing power that lingers around me. The temptation of putting your delicate need in my mouth and exploring you like I haven't yet done so, is nearly making me drool.

"I think Yagami-kun has the wrong idea of what I'm suggesting…" I say gently rubbing your crotch with my slender digits, getting breathy gasps from you as you try to squirm away from me a bit.

Your milk chocolate eyes dart up to my blank obsidian orbs and you glare into them, slightly confused.

"Your suggesting you want to do me……aren't you?" You whisper as if it's a bad word to be said.

I snicker hollowly and shake my head, leaving you in an utter state of confusion.

"No. That's not what I'm suggesting at all Raito-kun." I tell you cheekily.

Your face goes blank with confusion and your left gaping a bit, as you try to think up what I'm actually implying….

"Then…..what ARE you suggesting?" You say quickly, as if your getting slightly annoyed by my little game I'm pulling on you.

I slowly lower my face in-between your legs and nose against your crotch.

"Would Light-kun like for me to suck his cock?" I say seductively rubbing my cheek against your most private area, still clothed by your pants.

You look down at me with wide eyes.

Yes Light, I have just suggested you take a seme roll and bark orders to me while I swirl and suck you with my mouth. So will you take it or leave it!?

You pause for a long time, your eyes unmoving and riveted on me as I cuddle into your legs. The pause is too long, therefore I'm getting impatient…

"Does Light-kun like that idea?" I push.

I'm going out of my way to repay you and I would much like to start already, I'm a very impatient person and you taking your time is rather annoying. I'd much like an answer already……..

A small hint of blush runs rapid over your smooth cheeks.

Aww….have I embarrassed you by the suggestion?

I'm tired of this silence, I leave my place between your legs and lean up so my face is only inches from yours.

"Light-kun……..?" I whisper softly, looking at you with pleading eyes.

You look at my face with your wide and bewildered eyes and you blink slowly.

"I…..would much like for you to suck my cock………..Ryuuzaki-san….." You say breathlessly.

A dastardly smile cant help but creep across my thin lips. I knew you wouldn't be able to object to such an offer. I grin toothily and lick your cheek, sliding my tongue up the thin side of your face ever so slowly. Your eyes roll backward and you shudder as I do so. My hand wanders once more down in-between your thin legs and I feel you hiss as m palm cups your crotch, squeezing slightly.

"Ohhhhh….oh Ryuuzaki….." You whisper as you lean back into the pillows behind you, propping yourself up into a comfortable sitting position.

I begin slowly stroking your crotch through your jeans and I gently nip your collar.

You squeeze your eyes shut and groan as I push my fingers into your limp anatomy through your clothes……..

I kiss up your neck and continue to stroke you softly, like I'm petting a kitten really, gently thumbing my fingers through its soft fur. I leave your crotch and run my hand up under your shirt, over your thin stomach, up your perfectly defined chest, and I gently tweak your little nipple.

"Ugghnnn!!" You gasp as I do so.

I smile and bite at your shoulder, pushing your shirt sleeve down a bit so I can get to the tender delectable flesh.

I caress both of your nipples with my mean fingers until both are hard and your almost panting. I climb farther up into your lap and I push my knee into your crotch, but find myself stopped by something hard. I look down your body, only to find you've sprung quite a tent in your jeans. I look back up at you and you just give an innocent look, a little flush now clinging to your cheeks.

"And Light-kun says that I get hard too quick…." I whisper in your ear snickering slightly.

You let your fingers run down to my rump where you rub slightly…….

"I cant help it……you just make me so hot Ryuuzaki………" You say thickly, as if your tongue is too big for your mouth.

But its not your fault your speaking like that, its your arousal that's got you sounding s contorted. And actually…….I'm finding I love the fact that what I'm doing to you is causing you to loose some of your normal motor skills.

You run your fingers through my thick hair and groan loudly.

"Please take off my pants Ryuuzaki-san…….it hurts……." You gasp needy and drunk.

I slowly run my hands down to your now extremely tight crotched jeans and undo your button, then proceed to pinch the zipper in my fingertips and slowly pull it downward. The material of your boxers pokes through as your new erection is freed somewhat from your clothing. Mmm…..so delicious……

I tug your pants down to your knees and slowly do the same with your boxers. Every time I lay eyes on your penis…..I cant help but to stare. So thick, so pink, so hard. Such precious flesh that Is the core of every sense that makes you male. And god its beautiful……I lower my lips to your swollen, angry tip and blow some air on the sensitive flesh, causing you to hiss loudly. I slowly extend the tip of my tongue, muscling it into a sharp point and press it into your slit, tasting the first drops of your precum. I savor at the intense flavor, one that I have not tasted before…….I would have imagined yours to taste salty. Maybe even bitter? But no, the solution proves to be quite rich….and sweet!? Maybe its because you've been eating a lot of fruit lately? I lap at your tip relentlessly, begging for it to puke up more of the sweet sperm…..because naturally if its sweet, I'll love it.

"You taste so sweet Light-kun……..oh its….its wonderful!" I say to you, looking up at you with big happy eyes.

Your eyes though, are half lidded, your face contorted into one of utter pleasure as you pant and gasp for air.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh……Ryuuzaki don't stop…..god don't stop….." Is all you can manage to say to me.

I was so lost in the fact that your semen tastes so sweet, I forgot how it must have been feeling for you! I smile sheepishly and go back to my task of pleasuring you. I lick at your tip just a little more, hungrily wanting more of your sweet cum, then I slowly open my mouth to take in your circumference. I make sure to cover my teeth with my lips so I won't hurt you and I slowly began taking you into my hot cheeks. You throw your head back and arch up as I do so, scaring me slightly with all the sudden movement. You throw your arms backward pressing them hard into the headboard and squeeze your eyes closed.

"Ah! Ah….Ah! AHHH!!" You gasp as I begin slobbering all over your swollen penis.

I let the spit formulate and then slather it over the hot skin, over and over again, driving you insane. I plunge you into my mouth, but not too much so as you don't enter my throat, and suction my lips around you hard. You squirm and whimper at the feeling.

I suck you more and beckon more breathy moans up from your lurching body. I run my tongue on the underside of your penis, feeling the sensitive vein with my wet organ and you purr as I do so.

I look up at you, attempting to make some sort of eye contact with you, but your eyes are shut tight, head tipped backward and your mouth open wide as you gasp and writhe. I smile around your penis and continue with my task.

Your moaning so loud now, its so beautiful………….

I suction my lips around your cock, taking about three fourths of it into my cheeks, I then hold your base with my fingers and begin sliding my mouth up and down you. Slow at first………but then faster with time.

"UGHNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! AH!! AHHHH!! OH!! Ohhhhhhhh!! Ryuuzaki faster!!" You bark wantonly.

I begin bobbing my head faster, my lips sliding effortlessly up and down your shaft with all the saliva its now coated in. I suck harder putting more pressure on the sensitive flesh and you throw your head back, your face contorted into such distress and passion its godly. I can feel your thighs tensing up beneath me….your close. Its won't be long now……..

You arch your back and your knee snaps backward narrowly avoiding my head as I'm sucking you. But I won't stop for anything, not now……..

"OH GOD RYUUZAKI YOUR SOOO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!! OH MY GOD!! AHHHHGGGGGNNN!!" You scream as your body lurches up without your control.

I have to hold your pelvis down just to keep you from choking me!! I press my fingers into your stomach, and you throw your head back yelling obscene sentences about how beautiful I am and how much you fucking love my mouth all over you cock. You have a slightly different kind of orgasm vocabulary than I do. By this time, if you were sucking me, I would only be able to make strange orgasmic noises and yells. But you…somehow have the ability to still formulate sentences through your gasps and pants.

Its very interesting what your saying to me……..complimenting me on my enormous penis, yelling that I have a slut's mouth, calling me gruesomely handsome. Things like that. I'm finding I'm actually quite intrigued by your sex induced yells. Their very, very sexy, but at the same time just as much slightly strange.

Before I know it you give a loud yell and arch up more harshly than all the other times, your body shivering uncontrollably, and you hit your peak with dead force. I feel your hot sperm explode into my cheeks, filling them and dribbling down my throat. I swallow down your jetting stream, savoring the sweet tasting bodily fluids like it's the best thing I've ever drank. You fall backward into the pillows your thin chest heaving, your cheeks red and sweaty, you look so absolutely beautiful after orgasm. It makes me almost want to begin caressing you once more…just so you'll get another erection and we can do this all over again. I lick the tip of your wilting penis and let a small 'mmm' pass my lips as I get that dully sweetened taste in my mouth again. My tongue tingles with the left over tastes that are so new and wonderful, you taste better than I ever would have imagined. I suck on my bottom lip, searching for any leftover dribbles of your cum and then look up at you. You look down at me with pleased eyes that sparkle with the serene aftermath of climax.

"You have a very skilled mouth Ryuuzaki….." You compliment tiredly.

I smile and sit up, still searching my mouth and lips for left-overs.

"Thank you. And I must say Light-kun tastes unimaginably good." I say smiling innocently.

You chuckle at this and smile.

I look down at my naked body and sigh. It would most likely be best if I got somewhat dressed. Or at least put on some boxers. It would indeed look slightly awkward if anyone were to walk in at the moment. Me and you in bed together, your pants around your knees, me completely lacking of clothes. I slowly swing my legs over the side of the bed and wander over to my drawers. You watch me intently.

"Getting dressed?" You ask me curiously.

I nod and begin hiking up a pair of red plaid boxers.

"Its best that I do put some clothes on. It's just safer." I say glancing quickly at you and slowly pulling up my jeans, latching the button and drawing up the zipper.

You nod and sigh heavily.

"Well yeah its safer…but I would much rather you just walk around naked all the time. Its much more scenic." You growl sexually from across the room.

I pull my white shirt down over my head, messing my hair up to a point beyond saving and smile at you.

"I'm sure Raito-kun would like that." I say smiling and walking back over to the bed.

You haven't even attempted to get up, nor have you even pulled your pants up.

"Does Light-kun plan on just laying here all day with his pants around his knees?" I whisper crawling on top of you.

You just smile and ruffle my hair.

"If it will up my chances of getting head like that again, of course I will." You whisper seductively.

You sit up slightly, and you reach your hand around my shoulder. You slowly lean in to kiss me…….our lips are almost touching, just centimeters away, when suddenly.

"BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!"

I jump backward and whip my head around to look at the door, from which the loud knocking came from.

You look at me and I look back at you.

Were both wondering the same question, who could that be?? Its almost 6:00, who would even be up here at that time of night? I can already rule out that it isn't Watari. He wouldn't knock so rudely as that even if his life depended on it.

I roll off of you and sit on the bed…….

"BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! LIGHT-KUN!! SWEETIE ARE YOU THERE!!" Comes a rather high pitched female voice from the other side of the door.

Your eyes fall into extremely annoyed slits, as do mine.

I look at you and you at me.

"Misa…….." We both growl.


	12. Strawberry

**Chapter 12**

**Strawberry: C'mon...just one more bite wont hurt. **

**Authors note: So this chapter had been LONG overdue and i sincerly apologize for the many many many MANY month delay. Lol. Lets just say ive had alot of stuff on my plate, and not much time to write -_-" life is a bitch. BUT now im back on track and back to finishing this story if it damn near kills me! :D So ive got a new outlook on life (A bit of new mancandy to be exact) hee hee, He's a my gorgeous little Rugby player with blonde hair and pretty green eyes and i wouldnt have it any other way. His name is Ian and what can i say...he's my spring break/summer addiction. im bad. :D**

**Sooooo where did we leave off...Ah the annoying interruption that is...bum bum bum MISA. I swear i cant help but to feel a little bit sorry for the poor girl. But cmon L and Light just make a SO much cuter couple ;)**

**Please enjoy!**

Nine Inch Nails: The Great Destroyer.

Say your name.  
Try to speak as clearly as you can.  
You know everything gets written down.  
Nod your head.  
Just in case they could be watching.  
With their shiny satellite.

I hope they cannot see.  
The limitless potential.  
Living inside of me.  
To murder everything.  
I hope they cannot see.  
I am the great destroyer.

Turn it up.  
Listen to the shit they pump into your head.  
Filling you with apathy.  
Hold your breath.  
Wait until you know the time is right on time.  
The end is near.

I hope they cannot see.  
The limitless potential  
Living inside of me.  
To murder everything.  
I hope they cannot see  
I am the great destroyer

The Scene is almost funny in a sense, if your one of those people who enjoy extremely annoying, awkward humor. I have half a mind to put my hand over my chest just to make sure that I am in fact…still breathing. Mind you a person like myself DOES NOT need scares like that, I've got enough on my plate already. Keeping up my…rather divine reputation of being the great L himself, keeping this little scandalous sex-capade of yours and mine under very tight wraps, and all the while living with the possibility that I COULD be fucking Kira. I for one don't need surprises such as annoying people knocking on doors at all hours of the evening and interrupting my little fun. This…just annoys me to no extent. And the fact that I indeed know for a fact who is this little…interrupter…just boils my broccoli even more.

I bite my lip smally, trying to hide all the little traces of extreme annoyance that are threatening to break across my face.

"God damn it.." You scoff to yourself as you lean up in bed, swing your legs over the bedside and tug your pants up with extreme clumsiness and distress.

Its odd to see you anything but graceful, so the sight of you practically tripping over your sagging pants as you try in vain to rip them up and buckle them as fast as possible…is really in all truth funny. You look like a new born moose trying to stand up for the very first time and I'm half waiting for you to tumble over yourself and onto the bedroom floor.

I cant help but to snicker…jut a little bit.

Your head whips around, your smooth chocolate bangs swaying with the quick movement of your face and you shoot me a look that could have killed me on spot. Oh those beautiful brown eyes of your can look so very fierce sometimes. I love it when you spare me one of those "I hate you " looks. Those are the kinds of looks that I look forward too within the hours of a day, heh. I love it.

I chew on my nail innocently and grin a slight sliver back at you.

Your eyes fall even heavier and your lip quivers as if your contemplating to lunge across the bed and hit me in the face. I can see the very though as it floats across your ever clever and dastardly mind.

"What?" I say in a simple monotone that I can tell always iterates you down to your core.

"Oh nothing." You say in a matter-o-fact type of way.

"Thought so" I sneer just to get in the last word and witty come back of the little face off.

Just because I know it annoys you.

Your such a fun little toy to piss off, because…your just down right sexy when your irritated at me. Sometimes I recon that this may be one of my biggest turn on's to you. Just because your so hot when your angry. I'm so sick in the head it makes me just that more amused at my inner thinking.

You hook your pants button and pull up your zipper annoyed and flustered and then straighten your shirt out and regain your all over cool and calm aura that you like to put up when your faced with other people. Funny how many masks you can put on in a matter of seconds, from one of pleasure, to one of a lover, to one of a mysterious genius rather bored with the entire world and al ts workings. It fascinates me no matter how much I'm around you.

"LIGHT???" Comes Misa's annoying girly voice through the wood door frame again.

You grimace at the sound, but straighten your face once more and with a quick movement of your wrist you open the door.

Before I can even blink, or comprehend what has happened, there's a whirl of blonde hair an extremely shrill scream and a loud thud, for Misa has pretty much thrown herself at you. You take a step back just to keep your balance as your suddenly overcome with the raging whirlwind of love and babbling that is…Misa.

A frown deep sets into my unchanging face as I watch her pet your shoulders and hug your slender frame and overwhelm you with open love and admiration without fear or restraint. I'm actually…very jealous of Misa in this moment in time. Jealous of the her voice that often sounds like a dying parrot…no. But instead jealous of the fact that its not me smothering you with love in public. I know very well its not my style to be over loving in the open…but the idea of being able to flaunt that I am in fact part of your property. I mean I wouldn't want to wear a shirt that reads "Light Fucks me every night" in bold letters across the front of it or anything so bold as that. But to be able to maybe just hold your hand around the office and work area…maybe kiss the back of your neck when I felt the need to. Not pummel you like a raging blonde haired tiger I promise, but more so love you more boldly like a tender black panther.

"OH Light!! I've missed you soooooo sooooo sooooo much my beautiful brown eyed baby! Oh I've been waiting all week for this oh I'm so excited!" Misa babbles as she bounces and sways in you arms hanging on tightly to your sleeves.

You just look at her with those fake eyes of yours and nod slowly.

That makes me feel a little better…knowing that your using those fake loving eyes on her. Now the real ones, you save for me. I would know because I lured them out not ten minutes ago while as I was sucking your most gorgeous cock with love and delicacy. Ah the small amusement I get from keeping secrets from everyone else. Silly girl cant give head like I can, I would be willing to put money down on that claim my friends.

But aside from that, I'm guessing…you have plans with Misa? *sigh* what a let down, I think disappointedly to myself. Well I mean I guess I can live without you for a matter of a couple of hours…I mean I refuse to let you out of my sight for more than a matter of hmm…maybe three four hours, but still. What am I supposed to do while your gone? Eat I guess….work maybe? Ugh such boring substitutes from my biggest pass time…that is you. But I don't dare voice my opinion on this, I just sit on the bed like a small feral cat and watch Misa make a fool of herself all over you.

"So light-kun where are we going tonight huhhhh?" She chimes looking wide eyed up at you.

You grin that fake, murderous looking grin that you usually use on Misa and other people that you are rather forced to associate with and stroke her hair.

"Well my sweet, it's a fancy restaurant about an hour from here called Blue Polar Bear." You answer in your perfect Mr. Nice guy voice.

God your such a good actor it sickens me. Yet nobody else seems to notice its all a fake, except me, of course. I see right through you like cellophane. I see your little act Light, I know your just a big beautiful liar…and I love it.

Suddenly Misa's happy screech break the silence and breaks my thoughts all to pieces like a broken window. God damn her loudness. Is it even humanly possible to be THAT loud? Really? Is that REALLY needed? Because it is very cruel punishment for the people around her…cruel and unusual punishment.

"Oh Light I cant believe you got reservations!!!! Oh its just going to be you and me and oh It will be wonderful!!" She sang her blonde pigtails swaying back and forth like an overly excited dogs tail.

And then…there comes the pause.

"Well…Misa my dear, you know I am not allowed out in public without L's constant overseeing." You say rather suddenly.

The silence in the room is enough to become painful after a while. I'm looking at you, my black eyes widened in a sort of "huh?" way, and your looking right back at me, brown predatory eyes slatted in a "Yes, your coming with us" sort of way. And the way your staring, I already know that there is no way I'm going to possibly avoid making a public appearance with you and your little girl pet tonight.

Misa's face falls and she looks across the room at me still clutching onto your shirt sleeve, in a small state of shock im guessing.

"Oh…"She mutters softly.

"You know I cant disobey L. Misa, you should know better than that. The three of us will go out tonight, understood." You say and even though you seem like your addressing this to Misa, I know for a fact that your directing this at me.

In other words your saying "You'd better behave yourself tonight and your coming with us whether you like it or not." Point taken…

I sigh and look at you with half lidded eyes.

"Right L?" You push looking at me sternly.

With such a fierce look like that being launched my way, how is it even physically possible to refuse. Well… I mean I could just be my normal pig headed self, tell you I really don't feel up to it and meanly leave you with Misa for an entire night…which would really just be like throwing you overboard to a big hungry shark. I'm guessing by the look in those monotonically gorgeous eyes of yours, this has been planned for some time. I'm not sure if I can detect the ENTIRE plot behind this thing yet, and normal people would simply pass this off as a 'three friends go out to dinner' occasion, but I for one know that it is more than this. Maybe just a little plan to amuse yourself by putting some inconvenience upon me? Because I do very well know you like to see me uncomfortable in public…

But then again there is the possibility that you simply don't want to have to listen to an earful of Misa's babblings the whole night through…by yourself. Maybe, you WANT my company to keep you sane while having to play out your little charade to the pathetic little lovesick puppy that's liable to start drooling on your shirt collar at any moment now. I roll the thought over as I look blankly at you, picking at that statuette face of yours, and then it happens. That perfect face breaks and for a split second you give me a pitiful puppy dog look that practically screams 'c'mon please don't leave me with her tonight'. The only thought that comes to mind, is that…I'm flattered. You are in need of my companionship. You want me with you on this date and well if it was minus the Misa…this would be a date for you and me. This is technically OUR date! Your taking me on a date?? I almost want to jump up and down like a little school girl and hug you so tight I may cut you off from oxygen for a while…but then I collect myself mentally very quickly, I mean what am I just another Misa? No no, L does not girly scream…

"Right. Raito has a good point Misa Misa." I say almost apologetically.

Her wide eyes are immediately focused on me as I finally give my response like the detective I am, as if it is unavoidable that I must come with the two of you.

"*sigh*…Ok" Misa groans childishly.

Oh don't be such a baby you blonde haired ditz…I'm coming with you two and that's that. I think to myself as I cross the room and take my pick of a rather expensive looking black fur hooded jacket from the closet. I sling the pretty material over my extremely clashing normal white Tee. I zip the coat to the top, hiding my less expensive clothing and I grab my only pair of sneakers. Once their on my feet I stride over and grab the handcuffs from the beside table. They aren't really very necessary actually because I know for a fact that you wont run off on this particular occasion, not with me being your life boat from Misa and all, but I know it will just piss off Misa that I'm the one being handcuffed to you…and not her. I mentally smirk at that. I know it will just eat her up, and I will certainly enjoy every second of that. Your looking me up and down with half curious eyes, mostly because of the expensive coat that I've chosen to wear. I click one end of the handcuffs to your slender wrist, and the other to mine and then look at you blankly. I know the question you want to ask. Yes I don't dress up. Yes this is a nice coat. Yes were going to a very fancy restaurant, and yes I feel the need to wear it.

"I felt the need to dress up somewhat to accompany the two of you. Is there a problem Light?" I say simply.

You crack a small smile and nod.

"Understood" You reply, which I really know is your kind of code for, it looks very good on you L.

Misa then grabs you unhand cuffed hand and takes off down the stairs, over eager to get out into the chilly night and attempt to talk you to death. I just follow the leader and don't say a word, I am an observer tonight, and a guest. So I don't really feel the need to speak up a whole lot. I cant have an intelligent conversation with that blonde idiot around anyway. She will just douse my attempts. We pass through the glass front doors to an awaiting black taxi parked upon the iced street in front of us, and climb inside.

You sit on the far side, Misa takes the middle and I take the near side, farthest away from you. Misa doesn't stay in her seat for very long though as expected, she's basically in your lap within the first en minutes of the ride. I try just to not look at her as she's petting your chest and talking sweet to you, because I may loose my appetite before we even get there if I do. So I just steady my eyes on the outside world instead. The stars are unusually bright tonight, speckling across the blue black sky like spilt sugar. Clouds float lazily through the twilight like large white whales, dipping and gliding in a what almost seems like a nighttime ballet. Sometimes the buildings block my view of the white whales parade, flashing in and out of my line of vision like an old view master that kept rapidly changing the pictures. The moon's pale light glowed down upon the black ocean like lamplights off a sea pier, guiding the whales that were out in the waves. Lighting their way as they swam along to a destination that was unknown to me. The whales that swim to nowhere.

By the time I snap myself out of my thoughts on whales and sky sea's, the taxi had pulled up to the curb of the beautifully lit restaurant. White Christmas lights snaked down the roman like pillars out front and a large neon picture of a detailed polar bear hung in the window detailing the name of the restaurant, and announcing to the world that they were indeed five star. I get out first this time and hold the door for you and Misa, who has practically become your third arm she's clutched so tightly to you. Sickening, I scoff in my head as I secretly roll my eyes. We don't have to wait in line when we walk in the large, gorgeous white doors, instead were taken straight to a very large, beautiful booth by one of the big windows. Misa of course scooted in right next to you, and I settled myself across from you. Out of courtesy I decided to attempt to sit somewhat normal and not put my feet up upon the white leather seats, they just looked far too expensive to dirty up like that. I'm not really paying much attention to you and Misa, and I'm really only half aware that you order us all drinks without asking when the waiter comes. Some kind of strawberry drink, alcoholic I'm guessing, but I don't complain, its obviously going to be a sweet drink which is just fine by me. You know my tastes well enough so I trust you and your judgment. The atmosphere is rather loud and bubbly and active and I'm feeling a little bit like the odd sheep out…I'm not used to all the bustle and noise. Public makes me uncomfortable and edgy. I look up to catch your eyes and its only then that I notice you've taken to staring at me like there's no tomorrow. Misa hasn't noticed because she's talking away to you in great detail about here "hard" day. I raise one eyebrow and you simply rest your chin in your palm and raise one back. I can tell you enjoy seeing me fidgeting in this loud public place. You like seeing me out of my element, and this my friends is one of those instances. I feel like a fish out of water and its really beginning to make me itch. I bring my thumb up to my teeth and chew on it absently for comfort and you smirk so small at me, its almost undetectable. Something tells me that your enjoining this a little too much. And its beginning to make me a little irritated that your having so much fun, and I'm not. Occupying yourself by watching me fidget instead of having to deal with your little blonde tumor is down right dirty play. Damn you.

Your gaze on me is interrupted when the waiter brings us our three red beverages, poured in large pretty glasses. She sets on in front of me, you and Misa then asks us all if we are ready to order. Again you have this under control and order steak for all of us, with a side of caramel chocolate cake for me, without me even having to tell you, you know exactly what I would like. And that's ok with me also, because at this point in time I really don't feel like talking. Because opening my mouth would just raise more questions. I mean I've already been getting strange looks from the young waiter because of my every natural appearance and the fact that one of my hands, is cuffed to yours. I'm really used to getting funny looks on both instances, and I rarely notice it much anymore. But anyway, then the waiter leaves once more to put our orders in, and we are left to ourselves once more.

And then Misa begins petting your hair and smiling at you again, I really…want to puke.

"I'll be right back ok sweetie-kuns I'm going to go fix my makeup really quick, k?" Misa says batting her already overly done eyelids at you in a tempting way.

And with that she kisses your cheek and leaves the table. And its just you…and me. Alone.

You brush your bangs slyly out of your face and tilt your gorgeous face at me curiously.

"Enjoying yourself hmm Ryuuzaki?" You ask suddenly, even though I already know you know the answer to this question.

"Enjoying seeing Misa drool all over you, and having to sit hear with my ears ringing with all the noise? Of course I am Light why would you think otherwise." I say un -amused at your taunts.

A large grin breaks across your face at this, that crocodile smile of pure, dripping, utter evil. The smile that makes me think you are a killer.

"Oh but you look so cute…so uncomfortable and venerable." You say sipping from your glass like a vampire might take a sip of blood.

"Seeing me out of my element and uncomfortable registers as 'cute' in your book? You're a cruel person Light" I say staring dully at you.

You shrug ever so slightly and roll your eyes.

"Oh yes…your like a little rabbit that got lost from the nest, scared and confused. Jumpy…and not really sure what to do. Just a small, tiny, animal and at any given moment…some big….sly fox, could come along, and just snatch you….right up. And eat you." You say in such a lustful voice I can feel my blood nearly freeze in my body.

And as you bite off your last syllable with the very skin of your teeth, I feel your foot gently rub up into my crotch beneath the table.

I slam my fist down onto the table with surprise causing the silver wear to click together and the plates to jump. And immediately my eyes widen and fix on you.

I cant even find something to say to you, because your foot, is now gently rubbing me between my legs, stealing me of the ability to make any sort of words.

You lean your elbows on the table and grin wilily at me with all your sharp teeth glistening like diamonds.

"And maybe I'm just the fox to take the first bite…" You whisper toothily at me.


	13. Pomegranate

**Chapter 13: ****Pomegranate**

**I see you and i want you, please wont you be mine?**

**God Damn this summer bordem is nearly killing me, BUT in other news its giving me reason to write more often, and i got this chapter up faster than the last one! Woop Woop! School starts in a week im so excited, i just got back from Houston and all i have to report from that trip is that Russian's are all Crazy and make you drink weird russian vodka shots that nearly kill you. Be warned they MAKE you drink it D: Maybe thats why i feel so crappy today...**

**Anyways here we go again, L's got his gun cocked tight and he's ready to blow and of course Light isnt helping much....because he's the sexy beast that put poor L in that condition to begin with! **

**Enjoy! ;D**

Cobra starship: Pete Wentz is the Only Reason Were Famous

Yo, give it up, cause I know what you got  
You can ride to the top, but you can't ride on my cock, yeah  
So give it up, yeah, c'mon! C'mon!  
And when the lights off, I'm gonna show you how Bruce LeRoy glows

I'm the last one standing, yeah  
And I ain't never scared, yeah!

Smash it up, smash it up! I'm gonna kick it down  
Be cool tonight,  
Don't wanna start a fight  
Smash it up, smash it up, you know I'm kicking it down  
Aaaah, one two three go!

I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
So what, you got a crew?  
I got a crew, too!  
I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Half crashed up joints in Tokyo  
And I may not be loved,  
But they  
Always recall my name

I'm the last man standing, yeah  
And I ain't never scared, yeah!

Smash it up, smash it up! I'm gonna kick it down  
Be cool tonight,  
Don't wanna start a fight  
Smash it up, smash it up, You know we're kicking it down  
Aaaah, one two three go!

I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
So what, you got a crew?  
I got a crew, too!  
I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Come on everybody  
My brothers and my sisters now  
You know that  
We don't need no money,  
Tonight we're gonna kick it down

Come on everybody  
While they sleep we rule the streets  
And you're not alone  
Cause when we roll we roll deep yeah  
Come on everybody  
Tonight there's gonna be no beef  
Sho Nuff!

Oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, oh-whoa-oh

Smash it up, smash it up! I'm gonna kick you down  
Be cool tonight,  
Don't wanna start a fight  
Smash it up, smash it up, tonight we kicking it down  
Aaaah, one two three go!

I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
So what, you got a crew?  
I got a crew, too!  
I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, oh-whoa

I look to my left and then to my right frantically. As if trying to figure out what I should do, how I should react, so I be offended or should I be utterly delighted that your pulling something this utterly risky out in public?? Your face says it all, that your amused and pleased that you…have confused me and are now in almost utter control of me.

"What's wrong Ryuuzaki…cat got your tongue?" You whisper thickly as you gently lick your lips at me and push the toe of your shoe softly into my male anatomy.

I grit my teeth hard and force both my hands underneath the table, abruptly pushing your foot away. The moment your touch leaves me, I feel like I can breath again and I sigh outward loudly…

I cant lose control of this situation…not here in an environment that I'm so uncomfortable in! That would just be plain be disastrous!

You run your finger under your bottom lip torturously and look at me devilishly.

"Hmm, am I coming on to strong for you L?" You breath at me softly.

I just look at you sternly.

"This is your date with Misa. I only came along to keep you company, I don't want to start any trouble with Misa. Your actions are by far very risky tonight Light, not feeling yourself?" I ask you as I lethargically pick up my fork and twirl it in my fingers, trying to regain my blank aura as best as possible.

"Heh, maybe I'm just feeling…risky… tonight my sweet little delicacy. I don't care if its mine and Misa's date. I only take her out so she wont become overly annoying and begin stalking me and what not. I just do it out of courtesy for the poor girl. I would much rather be on a date with you. Alone." You say to me your eyes never quivering or shaking.

I chew my lip and raise my eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Is that so Raito." I respond shortly.

"Oh yes…I would much rather it be you sitting here next to me…close to me…so I could lean over every so often and nibble on your delicate neck…and breath hotly in your ear what we would be doing once we got home from our little date…what I would do to you. How I would do it…:" You say to me with an unchanging face of a demon.

I feel my words get caught up in my throat and I have to swallow very hard to keep my calm. You know your getting to me very badly and I know you like it.

"By the way Ryuuzaki…I like that jacket on you…its so very gorgeous. Its so pretty, yet I cant help just continually thinking of all the ways I could take it off of you instead…" You say running your index finger around the rim of your glass.

I absent mindedly reach up and gently touch the furry hood of my jacket and give you a very curious look. Leave it to you to keep me constantly surprised by your actions. You, coming onto me so very strongly all while Misa could return to us at any second? Its so not like you…that I find I'm liking it more and more with every passing second.

"What makes you think I would let Raito-kun take it off of me" I say dully.

Playing hard to get with you Is getting more and more difficult, because you and me both know that if the chance presented itself I would basically let you rip this jacket off of me if you intended to please me.

You tap your fingernails on the table gently and look at me over the top of your glass.

"I'm willing to bet that it wouldn't take me much effort to convince you to let me take it off you…or even I may have you stripping it off yourself after I get done sweet talking you." You whisper confidently.

Ugh, I hate to admit it but your so very right…I lower my head slightly and shrug a bit.

"Ha, you know how to admit defeat well Ryuuzaki." you say grinning wider and wider.

I lean my elbow on the table and sigh heavily at you.

"Bastard." I scoff darkly at you.

You smile in response.

And then suddenly…I feel something gently running up my inner thigh. I don't even bother looking up at you…I know what your going to try, and there's really no use in trying to defeat your efforts, you seem very insistent tonight. Its your foot again, only this time you've removed your shoe…only your soft sock remains covering your naked toes. It feels like velvet against my thigh as you delicately run it up and down my leg, slowly…torturously. I'm pretty sure that nobody else in the restaurant can see beneath our table, so I just let you do it. And don't complain…and I mean…truthfully how in the world could I? The only thing I'm worried about is Misa, when she returns, will she see?? What if she catches you playing footsies underneath the table with me? She would definitely make a scene and her making a scene would attract attention and I don't like attention…I chew my lip nervously and you seem to sense my unease.

"Relax L…I promise nobody will see." You reassure softly as your foot creeps slowly up my thigh, closer and closer to my male need.

I cant help but to admit I like where this is going…your hot words and gentle touch are already causing heat to rise within my stomach quite rapidly.

Oh dear…I think frantically.

Your toes run gently up into my jeans crotch, pushing my soft anatomy upward , and I have to do everything in my power to hold back a groan of undeniable pleasure. You can see the pleasure threatening to break across my face and you half smile at me secretly.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice a blonde girl quickly approaching our table. I can feel my heart beginning to beat very rapidly. This was the moment I had been dreading. I keep waiting for you to remove your foot from toying with me, but you don't. Misa bounds over to the table and slides in next to you gleefully, and like you said, she doesn't notice a thing, but immediately begins babbling to you and fondling your hair. I'm looking wide eyed at you, as if begging you not to take this any farther…even though I desperately want you too because at the moment I'm ominously on the verge of becoming aroused.

You see the horror in my big obsidian eyes and your response?

When Misa isn't looking you take one slender finger to your lips and make a gentle 'hush' motion toward me. Your eyes speak the sentence that your lips cannot.

"Shh, she wont even notice little one." they say to me slyly.

Oh this is so wrong in so many ways I think to myself reluctantly. But then your foot begins rhythmically rubbing me up and down, sliding over my parts through my silk boxers and faded blue jeans, and I have to do everything in my power not to tilt my head back into the bench seat and yowl with pleasure. Your talking to Misa now, well…I mean not talking but simply nodding your head and putting in your one word input where you feel that it is needed. But you seem to be completely consumed in her, and nothing physically gives away the interaction your having with me, other than your hidden foot, that nobody knows is there…except me of course. I can feel my gut twisting up like a big ball of yarn and I begin tapping my fork rhythmically just to keep myself occupied on something other then the feeling of you caressing me. But its really not working very well.

Oh god….I think fearfully.

I swallow so hard I think I might have swallowed down my own tongue.

I can feel my penis swelling steadily and creeping up my pants leg as it grows into a massive erection.

Fuck…I curse to myself.

Your toes come in contact with my newly hard cock and I meekly look up to catch your eyes. Just as I was expecting your eyes are already heatedly fixed upon me, laughing evilly as you realize that within only a few minutes you've gotten me hard. I want to whimper and cry like a little puppy because this is so uncomfortable and tortuous but I don't make a sound. Not a tilt of the head, not a flick of the wrist. Nothing, I have to keep my composure completely subtle. I am a statue, and I cannot move an inch. I can feel my body becoming unbearably hot beneath my heavy jacket and I suddenly have the blind urge to strip it off myself. No not strip it, but TEAR it off me like I'm some sort of animal trapped within its confines. I can feel my skin flushing, my chest beginning to sweat ever so slightly…its so uncomfortable its driving me crazy. I don't want my clothes anymore, I want to be released from building heat, I want freedom so badly its starting to make my skin crawl like a thousand little snakes. Oh god I want to tear ALL of my clothes off, I want to be naked…with nothing on, free and exposed. Not having to worry about the extra heat of the clothes smothering me like it currently was. The saliva is beginning to build up thickly in my mouth and I'm having to swallow more and more often…I'm nearly starved for breath because I just cant seem to intake enough oxygen at the moment. But I don't want to look like I'm panting, so I'm trying my hardest to breathe through my nose. Its not working out well…

Your big toe strokes up my shaft through my clothing and I can feel my body threaten to shudder. I clutch my fork firmly in my hand and breath out very, very slowly. Making sure to make as little movement as possible.

Oh I'm so hot…I can almost feel myself burning within my own skin…

The head of my erection has slipped up underneath my boxers hem, and is begging to rub against my lower stomach…leaving a sticky film of oozing pre-cum upon my heated skin. I mentally grimace at the thought, I feel…so trapped.

I would do just about anything to just reach down, undo my jeans, force my hand into my boxers and free my misbehaving cock from the sweaty material its trapped within. I want to wrap my palm around it and pump myself ever so hard, squeeze my swollen tip and watch the fluids gently drip out, run down the hot skin. My heart is beating so hard I think its bruising my chest a little bit. Your foot is working faster…oh I cant stand it any longer…

I secretly move my hand from the table top, down beneath the booth. I slowly find your foot and guide it upward just to the spot I want it, and push you into me even harder. I do all of this so slyly Misa notices nothing at all.

Its so hard to keep myself from letting a moan of complete ecstasy slip through my lips, I have to grit my teeth so hard I'm afraid I'm going to hurt my jaw.

I want to crawl across the table and pounce myself at you…I want to crawl into your lap and not just have your foot pleasing me… I want your gorgeous palm wrapped tightly around my shaft. Squeezing, slipping up and down slowly at first…then faster…and harder…making me cry out pitifully into your gorgeous hair. Bury my nose in the soft locks as you get me off, doing all the work for me, and letting my simply enjoy the ride.

And then suddenly I'm rocked from my thoughts by Misa's high pitched voice…being directed…at me?

"Ryuuzaki? Oh my your cheeks!! Their SO flushed are you feeling alright?? Do you have a fever?" She says worriedly looking across the table at me.

I raise my head to look at her with big wide eyes. Crap my cheeks? Flush? Oh no…

"Urm…I'm fine Miss Misa…just hot is all, I suppose I should take this heavy jacket off." I stutter in a very shaken, uncollected tone.

The sound of my voice makes her face seem to become even more confused than usual…if that is even possible.

"Are you sure?" she presses in that over annoying tone of hers.

My current situation is making me very flustered and agitated and I really just want to bark at her Yes! I'm fine! Leave me alone! But I don't dare do that of course.

I take my fingers, and slowly grasp the zipper within my finger pads and slowly pull it downward. I don't even have to look at you to know that you are in fact watching me as I do this. And I wont lie…I might just be doing this to tempt you a bit. To torture you…just like your torturing me. With every inch I pull down more and more of my shirt is exposed from the jackets folds, until finally I get to the bottom. As I unhitch the end of the zipper I can feel the side of my palm brush lightly against my swollen glands, I mentally cringe and avoid doing that again. I peel the jacket open and wind my shoulder back ever so slowly, letting the expensive material drip off my collar and I gently place it in the empty seat beside me. By the time I've taken it off Misa's attention is totally on you again, as if she' never noticed a thing about my…erm…condition. I mentally sigh with relief.

And then you suddenly jab your foot pleasingly into my erection, forcing it to press into my stomach, and I slam my hand into the booth cushion. I wasn't very prepared for that…

I quickly look up to make sure my sudden movement wasn't noticed by Misa, and after finding that she's still deeply engaged with flirting with you, I don't worry myself with it anymore. I dig my fingers harshly into the soft seat beneath me and I snap my head up at you, shooting you a killer gaze that is completely and utterly out of my nature. You stare back at me and the corner of your mouth flicks upward slightly as if asking "what?". I clench my teeth , take a quick side glance at Misa and then look back at you. I stare you down and then with a quick movement I mouth "Harder" in your direction, intensity dripping off my face.

One of your eyebrows flicks upward and without a second to spare I feel your foot rubbing faster, pressing harder…I can feel the slick skin of my cock sliding against me, my boxer's hem becoming slightly wet with my own dripping fluid and sweat.

Our eyes meet again.

"Like that love" you mouth.

I give you a look that answers that very plainly.

Yes. I like it just like that…god the feeling your inducing upon me should not even be legal. Its better than cake with hot, oozing melted chocolate running down every inch of it and dripping off the side of the plate. Its like a huge bowl of fudge with fresh, creamy ice cream drizzled on top. I basically gulping down my moans and gasps to keep them from escaping. The muscles in my legs are beginning to stiffen and I can feel my fingers going numb as I'm clenching them into fists with dead force. I look up into your mocha latte eyeballs and I cant help but to let my mind begin to transform into a mushy bowl of lust.

Your such an animal…a fucking nasty, beautiful utterly nasty animal. God your so dirty. I want to plunge my hard, throbbing cock into your ass and make you mine. I want to OWN you, I want to slap your ass so fucking hard I'll leave marks that make sure you don't forget…that you are mine. My eyes that are normally so wide and distant, slat with utter desire and want for you. I can feel my cheeks plummeting from a tinted pink to a bright red…deepening in color with every passing second. I opened my lips ever so slightly and let a small hiss escape…my chest is heaving and my mind is dissolving! I can barely stand it any longer…I'm so close to my orgasm its almost painful.

Our eyes lock across the table.

"About to come?" you mouth sickeningly amused at the look that I give you.

I don't even need to mouth anything back to you.

I straighten my back against the seat and suddenly I just feel my stomach fall out.

A wave of heat flushed over my entire frame, shaking me down to my core and I close my eyes tightly. Oh no…

I push my hand into my thigh harshly to keep myself from bucking upward, and in a sudden rush of pleasure and ecstasy…I hit my peak.

I feel my fresh load spurt up underneath the material of my boxers and I'm so wrapped up in how good the release feels I don't even mind that I've just blown into my own pants…which I know I will regret later. The warm bodily fluids run down my thighs and dampen my already hot skin. I feel my spine loosen and I slide down slightly in my seat. I want to mewl out in utter relief but I know I cant…so I don't…

I breathe out slowly and look tiredly up at you from my seat. I feel your foot slip away, as if it were never there at all and you tap your finger against your lip as if deep in thought. But really your just basking in the glory of getting me off, underneath your girl toy, and the entire restaurants noses. I bet your feeling pretty sly right about now.

I feel my cock wilting within my jeans and Its only then that I become aware of the extreme discomfort that my ejaculation has put me in…I feel…

Sticky…and wet and very, very dirty.

I slowly reach down and readjust my cock by meekly pulling up my pants and attempting to make myself more comfortable. But I can feel my own sperm trapped within my boxers and I cant help but grimace, I want a shower…badly. Correction I NEED a shower, and mind you I am not one to DEMAND a shower, but I wanted one now even if it damn near killed me to get one.

Damn myself and my lack of self control….

I feel like an ashamed little teenager again who cant control himself…

I'm interrupted from my little…mishap when the waiter brings us our food.

Once we all have our plates you look across the table smiling largely at me.

"Oh wow this looks delicious, wouldn't you agree Ryuuzaki?" You say to me casually.

I look up at you, my fork lightly held in my still slightly shaking fingers.

"Of course it does Raito." I reply gingerly.

Your such a snake…


End file.
